


Adventures in Bitty Land

by AmbroseRivers



Series: Adventures in Bitty Land [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty Bones AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Sansy, Self Insert, Soft Bones, baby blue - Freeform, teacup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 51,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the tales of my little Bitties and I figuring out how to live together. These are more 'slice of life' pieces than anything and more for indulgence.  These events are NOT told in chronological order.</p><p>For new readers: Chapter 12 is an Information chapter.</p><p>Note: There will be NSFW stuff in later chapters but I will change the rating when that happens.</p><p>Bitties introduced so far: 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -You've Stolen My Heart-

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles are inspired by the Bitty Bones AU created by Crybaby (fucken-crybaby.tumblr.com/)- I'm just enjoying myself in my own little corner of things. <3 All the Bitties were designed by them unless specified otherwise! Also: I'm not comfortable writing in first or second POV because of my writing style so it will be told from a third POV. Ambrose is a stand-in for myself so if you have critiques on her specifically- keep that in mind- I'm basing it off of how *I* would react. That is all! <3

_This may be a bad idea._

Ambrose thought to herself as she pushed open the door to the little shop she had heard about and nibbled her lip.

_Please don’t be crowded. Please don’t be…_

She smiled at Momma Cry shyly and waved to her where the bunny demon was talking to another person looking to adopt a tiny Bitty. Cry’s ears perked up happily and she waved back and Ambrose’s cheeks tinted scarlet before her eyes darted away and took in the rest of the room, reflexively pulling on her sleeves.

There was a din of chattering voices and a smile tugged at her lips. All the smols were talking and relaxing in their boxes! Maybe looking wouldn’t hurt…

She peeked over the rim of a box and was greeted by a colorful Bitty. He was precious… with his cyan ears and multi-colored tail.

“Hi.” Ambrose breathed and watched as the Bitty startled, fur raising up in alarm before smoothing out as he saw her.

“Hi!” He chirped and she watched as he jumped to try and grab the rim of the box. When he couldn’t, he whined softly and Ambrose immediately set her hand into the box as thoughts of _Don’t cry, please. It’s okay._ ran through her mind.

“I’m Teacup! Who’re you?” The small kitty skeleton-Teacup- questioned. He sprawled lazily on her palm as she lifted him up and when he sprung up to grab her cheeks, she blinked in surprise.

“I’m Ambrose. You look like a Cheshire cat!” She giggled and very gently ran a finger down his tail. He preened at her happily, showing off his pink skirt and frilly yellow top. She had meant his tail but she smiled anyway and offered her finger so he could twirl. He DID look pretty.

His smile widened and she realized she said that out loud.

“I…that was…” Ambrose stuttered before raising her other hand to nibble on a nail.

Teacup tilted his head and “Nyeh”-ed at her softly.

“You got a new friend there, Tea?”

Ambrose jumped, bringing her palm close to her chest so that way Teacup wouldn’t fall out before she felt a tug on her ponytail. She turned her head to see a chubby stout Bitty with a worn blue hoodie smiling at her and he winked.

“Didn’t mean to make you _jump out of your skin.”_

What…? Was that a **_pun?_**

The giggles that escaped her couldn’t be stopped and she felt tugs on her hoodie as Teacup climbed her arm to stand by the new skeleton on her shoulder, tail swishing happily.

“Sansy~” Teacup purred happily and immediately leaned on the other Bitty. Sansy tilted with the weight and Ambrose steadied him with her hand.

“Hey now. You don’t want to fall off…” She licked her lips nervously. “Sansy, was it?”

“Yeah. I’m Sansy. Sansy the skeleton. I weigh a skele-ton and with Tea here…” He motioned to Ambrose’s hand before hugging Teacup and vanishing!

“What the—“

With a blue and pink flash, Sansy and Teacup were hanging onto her hoodie as Teacup dug his teeth into the fabric to hang on and Sansy yelped. Ambrose scooped them up into her palm once again and shook her head, laughter pealing from her throat.

“You two are troublemakers, huh?”

"No!” Teacup looked affronted and a pretty rose blush tinted his cheeks. “Sansy overshot where we needed to be!”

That’s right. They could teleport.

Sansy rubbed the back of his skull. “Sorry, Tea. Didn’t mean to rattle your bones.”

Teacup had a fond look of exasperation on his face but he chuckled anyway. “It’s okay! Ambrose here is nice. She said I was pretty!”

_Oh. Let me die._

Her face was on fire. Sometimes her brain to mouth filter refused to work and things slipped but Teacup didn’t look offended or angry. He looked…happy.

They were so cute!!

“Is she adopting you, Tea?” The question was soft and sad and Ambrose frowned as Sansy seemed to curl into his jacket protectively.

“I…I don’t know.” Teacup turned his eyes to Ambrose and her breath stopped. Oh, those eyes. He was so sweet and Sansy was funny and they were obviously close and…and…

_It wouldn’t work. It’s a bad idea. You can barely take care of yourself in your little apartment._

Ambrose bit her lip and Teacup wrapped himself around her thumb, tail curling around the base tightly. She felt a tiny hand on her cheek.

“Stop, please. Your soul is…” Sansy’s voice was worried and Ambrose turned to give him a wisp of a peck on his skull.

“Are you sad?” Teacup’s voice was so soft and worry carried through it.

“I…I suffer from depression.” Ambrose answered honestly. “I would love to adopt y’all but some days I can barely take care of myself.”

“We can help!” Teacup perked up and gently nibbled on your thumb. “We’ll remind you!”

_Oh. Sweetheart._

“…Alright.” Her mouth was speaking and her brain rushed to catch up.  She already loved them. “Do you want to come home with me?”

Teacup’s ears perked up. He rubbed his head against the top of her thumb excitedly, ears standing tall. Ambrose heard Sansy’s sharp breath and the noise of pain he tried to stifle. Oh. She hadn’t been clear enough.

“Do you both want to come home with me?”

She gasped as Sansy pushed his teeth against her cheek and he plopped down to nest in her hoodie.

“Sounds good to me, kid. You might even say…it’s…purr-fect.”

“SanSY!”

Ambrose laughed and walked to the counter and beamed at Momma Cry who smiled at the babes that were riding on Ambrose.

“I want to adopt these two! Sansy and Teacup. Please.”

Momma Cry raised an eyebrow and reached by Ambrose’s ear. She froze, heart hammering in her chest. _What_ is _going on?_  Ambrose held her breath before wincing at the sudden tug on her hair.

A shaking red-hooded skeleton was clutching onto to Momma Cry’s gentle fingers, red tears starting to pour out of his eyes. Where had he come from?!

“Seems like someone decided they wanted to hitch a ride.” Her voice was affectionate and she softly rubbed the little skeleton’s back. “Cherry, darling, don’t cry. That wasn’t a good place to sleep… they are leaving now…”

The little skeleton cried louder and clutched Momma Cry tighter even though he stretched out impossibly tiny fingers to Ambrose.

_Oh._

Ambrose reached out with her free hand and let him wrap a hand around her index finger.

“It’s okay, little Cherry. S’okay.” She murmured before looking at Momma Cry with a bemused expression. She let her eyes focus on the crying skele and shyly rubbed his side. “I’m sorry that I woke you up! I can stay a bit longer if you want to sleep…” She could always do homework on the floor? Maybe if she asked…

Cherry seem to hesitate before leaving Cry’s fingers to settle on her palm. He was shaking and his eyes darted around nervously.

“I-I’m sorry. Your hood was warm and you were letting Sansy and Teacup play—and I just—“ Cherry babbled nervously and Ambrose shushed him gently like she used to do to her little sisters before Teacup was jumping from one hand to the other to curl around Cherry, tiny rumbles making her skin tickle.

She picked up Sansy from his place in her hoodie and added him to the snuggle pile before looking to Momma Cry.

“I’ll…” She hesitated before looking at Cherry. “Do you want to come?”

“C-Can I?”

_That small voice will be the death of me. Damn it. These Bitties will have me wrapped around their finger, won’t they?_

“I’ll take these three. Sansy, Teacup, and Cherry…Please.” Ambrose couldn’t help but smile at the skeletons on her palm. It felt right.


	2. -What's in a Name?-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A name says a lot about you. It's your identity. Would you change it?

None of them had wanted to ride in the carrier that Momma Cry had given her so she had stuffed the various pillows, blankets, clothes, and other items into it so that way she could have less bags to carry. Her back pack was heavy with her textbooks and she had opted to walk home.

Teacup was on top of her head, hands fisted in some of the wisps of baby hairs that couldn’t be contained by her hair tie. He was excited and tugging on the strands more often than not. Ambrose giggled at the pain that rushed through her scalp. What was a little pain to his excitement?

“Look at the clouds, Ambrose!” Teacup was yelling to be heard over the cars passing them by and the chatter of the people on the sidewalk. “They look like a plate of spaghetti!”

Ambrose lifted her head slowly to look at the clouds drifting in the sky and raised an eyebrow skeptically. It looked like a crown to her…

_It’s a matter of perspective._

“Looks delicious.” Ambrose responded and turned her gaze to the sidewalk once more, squeaking as Sansy stirred from his place in her tank top. The Bitty had decided that in between her breasts had been the ideal spot to curl up for a nap. When she had explained (in stuttering, embarrassed pauses) that he might not be stable because she didn’t wear bras, he had merely laughed and buried himself against her (Thank the gods, it had built in support).

“St-Stop moving, Sansy.” Cherry whined as Sansy’s shifting knocked him off balance. The Runt was nervous and kept his eyes on every person that passed them by or looked at Ambrose. When he had climbed into her top, she had stroked his skull and murmured that they would be home soon.

Cherry wobbled and gripped the hem of her top to steady himself.

_Don’t fall._

The thought crossed her mind and she gently nudged the tiny skele with her fingers so he was more centered and less likely fall before cupping her hand. Cherry regarded it warily and she stopped walking so he could move.

Cherry started crying as soon as he hugged her thumb. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be mean… I-I’m scared. Th-Th-There’s so many pe-people.”

_Oh, little one. Precious darling._

“It’s okay, sweets. I got you. I know it’s scary but we’ll be home and I’ll make us some hot chocolate. Sound good? We can even find some movies or whatever you like, lovely.” Ambrose spoke softly and loosely flexed her fingers against Cherry.

She felt Teacup shift on her head and felt Sansy turn in her top. He was no doubt awake but he didn’t peek out as he spoke,

“ ’Sweets’?”

Ambrose paused and laughed. That’s right… the endearment was unusual but when she had heard it being used… she had adopted it. ‘Sweetheart’ had been tainted by her work and sounded condescending no matter what she told herself, ‘darling’ showed her southern roots a little too strongly, and ‘honey’ was out so ‘sweets’ had sufficed though ‘lovely’ was her preferred term for her inner circle.

“It’s a term of endearment. Kinda like a nickname. Like how you call Teacup, Tea.”

Sansy was quiet and Cherry had settled, opting to nibble and suck on her finger. It seemed to give him comfort and really, it didn’t bother her. She would have to watch out when she came home from work, though. The bleach might not taste very good and might upset his stomach even if it was a microscopic amount.

“So I have a nickname?” Cherry’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she smiled. “Kind of. It’s more something you say as a way of showing them you care or are friendly.” A thought occurred to her. “Do you want nickname? Or a new name?”

Cherry’s teeth sank into her flesh unexpectedly and she hissed in pain, finger twitching involuntarily at sharp pricks. It hurt but it cleared her mind a little. Immediately, Cherry burst into wails and Ambrose cooed at him, brushing her pinkie against his side, murmuring, “It was accident. It’s okay. It just hurt. Did I scare you?”

“N-No b-b-but I li-like m-m-my-y na-name. I don’t want to change it!” The tiniest Bitty of her bunch cried, his fingers little pin pricks in her hand. “Momma Cry gave it to me!”

Ambrose rocked her hand as she continued to walk, fingers skimming again Cherry’s small torso reassuringly.

“You don’t have to change your name, Cherry. I was asking but would you be okay with calling you Cherry Berry sometimes?” The silly little pet name had been running through her mind as she walked and it was better to ask now than let it slip and have him even more upset.

Teacup’s fistful of hair was hurting and she could feel him shaking. Ambrose reached up with the hand not holding Cherry and wrapped her fingers around him so she could bring him down to her eye level. Teacup’s eyes were filled with tears and she rubbed a furred ear.

“Teacup?”

“I-I’m o-okay.” Teacup stammered and a sob wracked through his body. Cherry’s sobs intensified and he reached for Teacup. The cat Bitty curled his tail around Cherry’s wrist but laid in her palm, crying. 

_What did you do? You made him cry!_

“T-Tea? Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

Sansy was suddenly beside Teacup and then Cherry in a flash of blue and he looked at Ambrose with left eye blazing.

_Oh fuck. He’s mad at me._

Ambrose stopped in her tracks and stared at the little Bitties in her hand. She rubbed Teacup’s back and stroked Cherry’s side and let them cry. What could she say?

“Y-You called me sweetie.” Teacup hicced through his tears.

_What?_

“Does that bother you?” Ambrose was so confused.

“N-No. I thought y-you we-weren’t going to give me a name.”

_WHAT? You thought I wasn’t going to…_

“Teacup! I wouldn’t offer to name Cherry or Sansy and not ask you!” Ambrose responded and pushed Sansy towards the palm where Teacup had curled into himself. Sansy dug his heels in, glaring, but relented and when she tipped her right palm, Cherry followed willingly and the sharp-toothed Bitty wrapped his arms around Teacup, sniffling. “Now then…”

With her now free hand, Ambrose pushed back the stray hairs touching her eyes and rubbed her neck, trying to ease some of the pressure from her backpack.

“Cherry wants to keeps his name and that’s completely fine. I’ll also be using endearments and if you don’t like or want a certain one, you can tell me and I’ll stop. Do you want a new name, Teacup?”

Teacup sat up slowly with Cherry in his arms and seems to think for a moment.

“I like when Sansy calls me Tea.”

Ambrose smiled and nodded. “Then we’ll call you Tea. How’s that sound?”

Tea’s face lit up and Sansy spluttered a moment, blue tint covering his cheeks and his eye finally dimmed as he regarded Ambrose with a thoughtful stare as Teacup hugged Cherry tighter, purring.

“Y-You c-can call me Cherry Berry b-but on-only sometimes.” Cherry spoke and wrapped his hand around Tea’s shoulder before hiding his face in the other’s shirt.

“Sansy? How about you?” Ambrose prodded the other skele with her finger and watched the blue magic encircling her finger silently before it disappeared.

“I…” Sansy began then smiled easily. “You can call me whatever you want to call me as long as it doesn’t _hit a nerve._ ”

Her laugh was loud and a snort escaped her lips before she could stop it and when people turned to look at her, Ambrose flipped up her hood, cheeks red. These skeles would kill her.

“So Sansy it is. It suits you anyway.” She smiled and picked up Sansy from her palm, setting him back in her shirt once again. She stroked his skull then lifted Tea. She had planned to put him on her shoulder but he jumped onto her hoodie string and tied it around his waist so he could look out on their path.

Crazy Tea. Definitely a cat.

She rubbed his back then lifted her Cherry Berry and kissed the top of his head before setting him next to her neck inside of her hood.

“What do we call you?” Cherry asked and Ambrose responded without pausing,

“Whatever you like. I’ve gone by Ambrose, Am, Rose, Cat, and even Skye before. You can call me one of those or suggest a new one.”

“I like Rose.” Sansy chuckled. “Sound _lilac_ you.”

That was bad but she laughed anyway.

“I think I’ll stick with Ambrose.” Tea responded, smiling up at her. “It’s a pretty name.”

Cherry was silent even though he asked the question but she didn’t push and continued to walk, humming a tune to herself and her skeles.

“M-Momma?” The tentative voice and the title stopped her breath but she responded with a quiet, “Yes?”

She hadn’t thought about that.

“Nothing. ’M sleepy is all.” Cherry murmured and slumped against her neck.


	3. -Crime and Punishment- (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't chaos but it was close. She really needed to stop leaving her notes on the floor,

Ambrose opened the door slowly. It had been a couple of days with her Bitties and she learned that they got restless while she was at school and taken to hanging out on the flash drive that she hung on her front door to remind her of projects.

She took a breath and…

Took a step in.

She expected Chaos. Absolute chaos.

But.

The living room was still intact. She let out a breath.

She immediately was ambushed by Cherry and winced as her cheek collided with her teeth when he crashed into her. Her sweet Cherry Berry was always the first to greet her and he was already crying, tiny fists curled into her hair.

“Hey there, sweets.” Ambrose murmured, circling her fingers around his waist and lifting him into her palm. She slid the strap of her backpack off of her free shoulder before transferring Cherry to the other hand to lower her bag by the cat scratching post.

“You guys were good for Momma, right? No harassing Watson?” Ambrose questioned, nuzzling the still crying Cherry lovingly. She looked around and didn’t spy the grey tabby cat in question and groaned. That usually wasn’t a good sign. Both Sansy and Tea had taken to chasing (-well, teleporting in Sansy’s case) the cat around the apartment and generally having fun with messing with him.

“I was good, Momma!” Cherry was beaming at her and she smiled at him. Cherry backed up on her palm before launching himself to grab onto her necklace and shimmying himself to sit on the ring there.

“And Sansy and Tea…?” Her voice stopped as she took in the sight of Watson sleeping on her bed and the snoozing Teacup that sprawled across his side. She felt her lips lift into a small genuine smile before her eyes landed on Sansy curled against Watson’s tummy.

Well.

That wasn’t what she was…

Her eyes fell on the scattered and torn papers on her floor and she lifted Cherry to gently place him on the nightstand. His eyes immediately darted to her before he watched breathlessly as she prodded Watson’s foot and he twitched away before opening his eyes and jumping fully up at feeling Sansy shift. Both Bitties tumbled from their positions with a startled cry but she knew they were far enough from the edge to not worry about them falling off. She watched her cat dash out the bedroom door and considered checking on her little ones.

Instead, she put her hands on her hips and waited until Sansy and Tea looked at her.

“Rose? Can’t a skeleton get some sleep around her–…”

“Ambrose? I didn’t know you would be home so so–…”

They both stopped as she merely stared at them, saying nothing and both Bitties looked at each other uncertainly before spotting Cherry snickering both in amusement and nerves behind the lamp then the floor.

_What?_

The floor was trashed and Sansy gulped as he recognized the symbols on a sheet. Mathematical equations.

Ambrose was going to be so upset. She WAS upset.

Teacup had his ears flattened uneasily and tail curled around his feet and still Ambrose said nothing, pinching the bridge of her nose. She then took a deep breath and sat on the floor.

“Come here, Sansy. You too, Tea.” She spoke sternly and then stretched to offer her palm to Cherry and he climbed on, shaking. She brought him to her chest and then gently plopped him on the bed as well. All three scooted to sit on the edge so their feet were dangling over the crest of the blanket.

“Now…” Ambrose rubbed her temples. Ah, migraine. That’s probably why she hadn’t been feeling like eating and been fatigued. Good to know now.

_Patience. They were playing and it wasn’t intentional. Remember being younger? You were careless at times so were your sisters…_

Ambrose closed her eyes and opened them slowly. How would she have punished herself? It wouldn’t be fun but she would have wanted to know that she was loved after it. Cherry especially would need that…

“These papers were sorted and not torn when I left them this morning. So…” Ambrose looked at the papers before continuing, “Tea, you will sort the papers. You will ALL stack them- I will be here in case you need help… it doesn’t have to be perfect but you have to try.” She pointedly fixed her gaze on Sansy before rubbing her temples again.

“After stacking, Cherry, you will throw the bitty pieces away. I will get a bin for them.” That would be a task Cherry could accomplish- it wasn’t much paper but it would take the tiny Bitty some time.

“Sansy, after Cherry picks up the pieces… you will check over and pick up anything missed and label the stacks.”

“NO naps.” She looked at Sansy and Tea.

“NO toys.” This one was directed at Tea and Cherry.

“NO fighting.” She emphasized at them all. _Probably not going to happen but… hey. I really don’t want them to fight._

She gave them a stern stare and then she grabbed her headphones from around her neck and unlocked her phone to lay it on the ground.

“You can listen to music. I’ll be back- I’m going to take a shower.” Ambrose nodded to the bathroom. A hot shower sounded wonderful. “I’ll leave the door open, ‘kay?” She bent down and kissed the tops of each Bitty’s head before standing. “I expect progress when I come back.”


	4. -Jagged-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a bad sleep week... At least that is what she told herself.   
> Warning: This chapter contains mentions of self harm, anxiety/depression, and negative self talk. Please move on if these things may trigger you,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting it in the notes to cover my bases: This chapter contains mentions of Self Harm, Anxiety/Depression, and negative Self Talk. THIS IS A WARNING. This was written during a bad week and I needed an outlet.

She was awake and struggled against the shaking that threatened to consume her.

Ambrose had been lying as still as possible for however long it had been to wait for her small ones to go to bed. Her muscles were tense and her hip was throbbing from keeping her position for so long but she always slept on her belly… she had to be convincing. Cherry and Tea were prone to worry.

_It’s just a bad sleep week…_

She reassured herself, clenching her fingers against the heavy feeling in her chest. Cherry was snuggled up to her stuffed creeper, tiny blanket curled around him. She had picked out the one with deep red stars and a black background with shimmering silver ends. It seemed fitting and now she gently rubbed her fingers across an impossibly tiny and heaving side.

Her sweet Cherry.

She pushed herself up to her knees slowly and froze as Tea’s purrs hitched. He usually slept nestled into the crook of her neck and shoulder but Ambrose knew her loving Bitty well. She had pet the soft ears and tail gently until he fell asleep beside her.

Guilt had stomach bile climbing up her throat but she forced it down because it really was for the best. She didn’t want to worry her loves with her disturbed sleeping habits.

It only happened sometimes anyway.

Ambrose let out her breath through her mouth as Tea shifted and snuggled against her tiny Enderman and the tiny motorbike rumbles continued.

_Careful…Carefully…_

She didn’t pick up her knees as she scooted back until they hit the edge of the mattress. Extending her foot slowly from underneath her to toe the carpet, a small smile tugged at her lips as she spotted Sansy, snoring softly from his perch on her windowsill, utilizing the stuffed Superman logo she had conveniently left there to “save it from being eaten by the black hole this room is”... A little lie never hurt anyone.

_Finally._

She was standing now and silently picked her way to the living room, sitting down on the floor. _What now?_ Ambrose thought to herself. Idly, her fingers plucked at the hem of her tank top before going into her hair and tugging. She didn’t really remember developing this habit. It was soothing but she only did it when she was alone. It was something a child might do and she probably looked ridiculous.

The heavy weight in her chest increased and she hugged her knees tightly, eyes dry but unable to swallow. She hated these nights… when she couldn’t sleep, when she could barely breathe, and she felt like she failed. Ambrose closed her eyes and just let the feeling wash over her.

_I’m fine. I’m okay. It’s okay. I can do better._

**_You are not fine. Have you seen yourself? What was the last assignment you did? You’ve been doing this a while- SHAPE UP OR STOP._ **

_Stop. I’m doing my best with fucking anxiety and depression. Fuck you._

**_Worthless._ **

_No. Stop._

**_Stupid._ **

_Stop._

**_Broken. People will think you’re crazy. Have you forgotten…?_ **

Her fingers ran across the scars on her thigh and she felt the salt burning her eyes. She remembered and she wasn’t proud. How could someone hate themselves so much? How could one person stay quiet and keep that pain hidden?

…Who did /that/ to themselves?

“—mbrose?”

A voice filtered through her spiraling mind but she didn’t respond, startling. When did she start squeezing her knees so hard? When had she started shaking? She breathed in and out slowly, holding out a single finger in acknowledgement. She needed to remember to breath before seeing what her punny skele wanted. She needed to let go of her knees and relax.

A weight was on her shoulder and then fingers were stroking her hair, pressing at the base of her skull. The movement jostled her curls and the tugs were uncomfortable but it helped.

Brush, tug, brush, brush, tug.

_In, out, in, hold, out…_

Sansy was silent as he stroked her hair but when her shoulder relaxed, he had to grip a fistful of hair to keep from sliding off. Ambrose scooped him into her palm and stroked her finger across his cheek, barely grazing the bone.

“Hey there.” She murmured, voice rough from her tightened airway. “What’re you doing up?”

Sansy grabbed her finger and held it against his cheek bone, eyelights roaming over her face. He was the least physically affectionate of her Bitties- preferring to sleep on her rather than cling or hug her and so the gesture had her blinking.

“I…” He looked uncertain for a moment before fluffing up the fur lining of his hoodie. “I had a bad dream is all…”

_Oh. Sansy…_

She had figured the Bitty had sleeping problems because he preferred to sleep during the day rather than the night time, surrounded by the sounds of the world. She had merely said nothing and only very gently teased him but now…

“Want to talk about it?”

Sansy’s grip tightened on the digit he had claimed and he ground his teeth together. “…No. I don’t.”

“Okay. Want some tea then?” She wouldn’t push. Ambrose knew what it was like to want to keep things to herself but a pang of hurt still went through her chest before she continued, “I’m here for you, Sansy. Okay?”

Sansy stayed silent before letting go of her to flap a hand in a lazy ‘Come here’ gesture. She moved her face closer obediently and made a surprised noise when his teeth clanked against her lips. Sansy pulled back, cheeks flaming blue.

“How about we talk about it some other time, yeah?…” He said gently before patting her cheek. “Tea sounds good. Do you mind the company?”

Ambrose smiled at that, lifting Sansy to rest on her shoulder. “Not at all!” before moving toward the kitchen, “…Where did I put the kettle?…Ugh…fuck…”

_Thank you, Sansy._

It was unspoken but she pressed her cheek against his skull before opening the top cabinet. Unbeknownst to her, Sansy touched his teeth and stared up at her irritated scowl with stars in his eyes.


	5. -Protector-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would never let someone suffer if she had a say.  
> Warnings: This chapter contains abuse of a Bitty but not by the caregiver (Ambrose) and a slight scuffle. Keep this in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the warning in the Chapter summary.

Ambrose hummed to herself as she pushed the cart down the aisle, nudging Teacup with her cheek as his tail tickled her. Tea huffed at her good naturedly, smoothing down the orange tank top he was wearing and she grinned as his fingers traced the flowers.

“Your tail is tickling my cheek. It feels weird.” She giggled before setting Tea in the plastic seat before he could jump off of her shoulder himself. While she knew logically that he probably wouldn’t hurt himself intentionally, she still tried to move him as much as she could. Why he didn’t use his teleportation like Sansy and Cherry did… she would never know…

The gentle rustle of paper and Teacup’s happy hums drew her attention and she watched as he looked at the aisle display hanging on the ceiling and back to the shopping list with a furrowed brow. He was much more organized than she was (he had been the one to suggest the list and she was semi-diligent about writing down what they needed before they ran out. Usually.)

Her eyes wandered down the stocked shelves and when she spotted the locally farmed honey, she grabbed it and set it in with the other items.

“Ambrose!” Tea’s indignant voice spoke up, hands already on his hips from his seated position. Her hand went over her mouth to hide her toothy smile and she fought to keep her voice steady, “Yes, Tea-baby?”

“That’s not on the list!” Her Bitty scoffed at her and patted the list he was kneeling on.

_Oh my lanta. You are too cute!!!_

She scooped him up and peppered his head with kisses. His tail was puffed up to almost twice its normal width and Teacup batted her face with his hands. The blows were gentle wisps and his ears were erect, twitching.

_Definitely amused._

“Desist!” Tea grumbled and Ambrose pressed her lips against his skull once more before putting him on her shoulder.

“Alright, alright.” She laughed and rubbed her hands on her jeans before clearing her throat. Her sides hurt from suppressing her mirth but she managed. “We actually do need honey. I used it on tea for everyone.”

She could feel him shift to stroke the leather strap of her necklace, pulling it up and pulling the pentagram up to naw on the blue crystal embedded in the center. Ambrose sighed and gently took it back. Her fingers brushed the ring next to the star before clutching it.

_I miss him. I wonder where he is…_

She dropped her hands

She walked along mechanically, seeing her feisty dragon mate in her mind’s eye. His eyes were kind and shone with wisps of green magic, his curls unruly, fangs bared in a grin and…

“WHY ARE YOU SO WORTHLESS?” The shout had her jumping, reaching up to splay her fingers in front of Tea protectively. Her muscles were tense and she didn’t realize she had turned to block her Bitty from view. Who would be yelling those kind of things in a _grocery store?_

Tea had hoisted himself up to peek over her fingers, wordlessly. There was a stout man with his hands thrown up and a mess of macaroni on the floor. Ambrose squinted ( _I really need to start wearing my glasses again_ ) but she couldn’t see anything.

“Sans…” Tea’s voice was breathless and wavering.

_Sans? Sansy was at home…_

_Oh._

_Oh **no.**_

Ambrose resolutely put her hands on the bar and pushed her cart determinedly, keeping the pace slow and casual. Teacup was pressed tightly to her neck and she spoke softly, “Tea, darling. Listen to me. Get in the basket. Now.”

She felt her Bitty hesitate, burrowing closer to her before he reappeared in a flash of pink on the plastic seat. She stroked his ear but it only made his fur bristle even more at the shaky gesture.

There was a Sans Bitty.

…a tinier than usual Sans bitty with a scarf around his neck. They were cowering behind the box as the man stomped his feet angrily.

“…stupid, useless thing. Not worth it. I should have never adopted you! You aren’t badass like my friend's Red Bitty!”

Ambrose’s blood boiled. Her body was on fire and she bit her tongue, copper spreading across her tastebuds. _How fucking dare…_

_I should…_

**_He’s not hurting them. Leave them be. Do you really want to cause a scene?_ **

_Shut up, stupid brain. It’s 4am… there is hardly anyone to worry about… And the Sans is terrified!_

The Bitty was **_scared._** He was crouched behind the box and he was yelling, “I’m sorry!” over and over while rubbing his gloved hands together.

Time stopped as she watched the man kick the box and pressed his foot over it deliberately, slowly. The Bitty’s cry of pain and pleas being ignored. Ambrose froze.

_A breath._

_Thump._

_Teacup’s shout._

There was no thought as she rushed the man, keeping low and leading with her shoulder. She tried to remember her self-defense class from those many semesters ago but it was just her and him. Her shoulder connected solidly and she went breathless.

He was a fucking brick!

But he toppled with a shout of “What the fuck?!” and she fell with him, unable to regain her balance. Ambrose felt so angry and she snarled like a feral animal as he thrashed.

Pain bloomed sharp and glittering as his arm smashed into the side of her face. Her vision went completely black and she dropped, forcing all her weight on her forearm in a panic. The base of her skull was pounding, ghosts of the initial pain travelling down her vertebrae but the gagging sound that reached her ears…

The image of the man materialized blurrily and his coughing and sputtering flushed face was just… well.

Those dancing red stars she saw probably weren’t good.

“Don’t. Move. You got it?” Ambrose hissed, pressing on his throat more. “I’m going to get up and if you try and attack me, I will scream. I will cause a scene. Do **_not_** test me.”

The man nodded but still spat at her and she rubbed at the saliva with her hoodie sleeve with a grimace. The tiny scarf-wearing Sans was pressed against the bottom of the shelf, cradling his arm as tears leaked from his eyes. Teacup was still in the basket but crouching on the metal bar, looking like a spring ready to snap and fly. His eyes were trained on the man as he got up.

“What the fuck, you little bitch?”

“Don’t talk to my Momma like that!” Tea absolutely exploded and his tail stood ramrod straight behind him. He shook with his outburst and Ambrose clicked.  _Oh, Tea. Please don't._

“Tea. Come here.” She spoke gently but when she saw the Bitty flex his hands, crouching lower. “ ** _Now._** ”

It was sharp and commanding but she didn’t need the Cat Bitty to get hurt because he launched himself trying to defend her. She watched the ears flatten and lift a few times before she felt hands and feet encircling her wrist.

Now that Tea was with her…

“Look here, asshole. You can’t go pushing around people who are smaller than you.” She humphed before shuffling so she could squat down beside the Sans, eyes never leaving the man as she offered her palm blindly.

At first, she didn’t feel anything and her heart sank. She knew that the tiny bones were loyal and she wasn’t sure if the Sans would appreciate being saved but then there was weight. She brought her palm close to her chest and peered down at the silent Bitty who idly traced patterns on her palm.

“Hey there. What’s your name?” Ambrose spoke gently to the Baby in her palm.

“Worthless.” _So help me…_ Ambrose took a deep breath, locking eyes with the man and prepared to scream. The man immediately scrambled back, crunching macaroni beneath his shoes. “You know what? You can fucking keep it.” The man didn’t look back and the Sans looked absolutely crushed but didn’t utter a word. She watched the man leave, biting her lip.

“…Why am I bad?” The tired and resigned voice hurt her and she ached to put the Sans on her chest, wanting to hold him closer.

“You aren’t, sweetheart. I promise you aren’t.” Ambrose soothed and continued, “Do you have a name?”

“I-I…I don’t think so? Momma Cry used to call me Baby Blue but I haven’t heard that in a while…”

She glanced at the Bitty and lifted her other wrist to gently shake Tea onto her hand. “Well…Let’s start with your name…what would you like it to be?…”


	6. -Choice-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacup and Baby Blue have some bonding time. The beginning of a friendship perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Bitty interactions and the beginning of a beautiful mateship! For anyone curious- Sui translates to water and have some very specific connotations... it seemed fitting of my Baby Blue (for anyone those who are new to the universe... Baby Blue is bitty Underswap Sans) and Teacup is a Bitty Kitty Paps.

“It’s okay, really. I promise she’s not mad.” Tea spoke gently in the darkness, feeling the new Sans (He said Momma Cry had called him Baby Blue? He would use that for now.) clutch onto him. They were jostled with every step but it was much more comfortable than one would think…

Tea blinked his eyes shut tightly and forced them open. No time for a nap.

He petted Baby Blue’s skull lightly and kept the smaller Bitty’s wrist steady in his other hand, pink magic surrounding the bones. Blue was as far away as he could manage but Tea didn’t mind. He was just happy that he was letting him try to fix as much of the fractured wrist and arm as he could.

“I bit her! I-I didn’t mean to. It was just…” Blue’s voice was small and tired but Tea could see him clenching and unclenching his free hand. The twin blue pins of light darted to Tea then looked out of the side of their haven, where shelves passed by leisurely. The soft rustling of paper and gentle thumps of footfalls sounding above and below them.

“I know.” Tea sighed, hand squeezing Blue’s shoulder. “You were scared is all and you bit her.”

Tea could see Ambrose’s face, lips pinched shut and watering eyes as Blue dug his fangs into her thumb. She had just put Tea onto her palm to talk to them. He chuckled as he remembered that she did that because:

_“You can’t just jump everywhere, Tea!”_

She had reached over Tea’s head and he had waited for the gentle caress on his ears but it never came. There was a soft pained wordless noise but nothing else. Blue had been on his feet, hand stretched over Tea’s head, and crimson sliding down his jaw.

Tea had been angry. He had been but…Blue had been trembling, eyes shut. He was torn between shoving Blue away or…or…just letting him bite. Ambrose’s hand twitched and she gently pulled away.

Blue had clamped on tighter and Ambrose had hissed at the sting.

“Hey there. Let me go please. I’ll move away but I need my thumb.” He had heard those words before when Cherry had panicked and raked his teeth over her when she had fallen onto the bed trying to avoid Sansy’s sudden appearance. 

“She’ll move away.” Tea reassured and his tail curled around Blue’s ankles. Blue stiffened, jaw grinding before letting Ambrose go. Tea watched her pull away slowly before sticking her thumb in her mouth. Tea had nuzzled her palm, purring as hard as he could to let her know he was happy with her. She had done good! Except for rushing the man…

“Why don’t you two rest in my hoodie? It will give you time to think… of a name or if you want to go back with Momma Cry.” She had sounded so tired…

“Aspirin. I need aspirin.” Ambrose’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and Tea peered down at Blue’s arms, smiling when he realized the break in his arm was now spider webbing where the bones had rejoined. He had worried that his teleporting had drained his magic too much to repair it extensively.

“Does it feel better, Baby Blue?” Tea questioned. He released the other’s arm and shuffled closer. Blue just curled it to his chest.

“…”

“Baby Blue?”

“Don’t! Don’t call me that…” Blue started, lowering his blue eyes downward. “I…I’m not a baby. I’m a warrior.” Tea’s ears went lopsided with his confusion but he nodded. His eyes were still lit up with his pink magic and he watched Blue rub his fingers over the bloody scarf.

Tea took in a breath.

“So…what are you going to do?”

“Do?…”

“Ambrose offered our home but you have to make that choice. Or she’ll take you to Momma Cry and Momma Cry will make sure you are taken care of.” The pink glow vanished from Tea’s eyes and he rested his hands on his knees. He had to make sure Blue made the choice that was right for _him._ He just wanted to help.

“ ** _She wouldn’t want me.”_** The words dripped with poison and Tea flinched. He watched Blue hug his knees and curl in on himself. Bright aqua magic swirled around the tiny Bitty uncontrollably- twisting, bending, and bright. “She wouldn’t want me. She only has you right? She wouldn’t want a broken worthless-“

Tea flung himself at Blue and enveloped him, arms wrapping around the other’s from behind and his tail hugged Blue’s ankles snugly. He couldn’t let Blue finish, couldn’t hear those thoughts…he needed to do something.

“She wants you. Ambrose wouldn’t offer otherwise.” Tea whispered, rubbing his face against the tear-stained cheek bone. “ ** _I_** want you. I’m sure Sansy and Cherry would love you…”

“S-Sui.” Tea had to strain his ears to hear the word and he rocked back and forth.

“Sui? What’s that?”

“My name. I want my name to be Sui.” Blue-Sui- responded and placed a hand over Tea’s arm. Tea couldn’t help but smile and squeeze tighter.

“It’s a great name! Befitting a great warrior.”

“…I think I want to go home with you. And Ambrose.” Sui sighed then, rubbing a blood stain on his scarf. “Are you s-s-sure s-she wants m-me?”

Teacup hummed thoughtfully. He always considered questions carefully and this was an especially important question. He had to be truthful.

“I think you need to say you’re sorry about biting her. And thank her for knocking that man away.” Tea rambled out loud. He felt Sui flinch, purred for a second, then continued: “I know she wants you. She wanted Sansy. She wanted me. She wanted Cherry. She wants you.”

With that he pulled the other to lay down, wrapping Sui in arms, legs, and a fluffy tail. “I also think a nap will do us good.” The Cat Bitty nuzzled his new friend and let his contented rumbles surround them.

Sui closed his eyes and thought: _Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad with Tea._


	7. -Revelation-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose likes to think she's organized (she's not) and a conversation with a friend leads to some...interesting realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of monster heat in this chapter. It is suitable for work... it's more of me documenting a conversation a friend and I had about her choice in Bitties. She slyly reminded me of heats and well, sometimes I can be flustered. XD
> 
> Also: The ringtone is Markiplier. lol

_It was cold and mist clung to her skin but she didn’t pay any mind. This was a dream and one she knew well but it didn’t stop her heart from hammering in her chest as the aura of his magic surrounded her. She felt her knees slam against the ground but the pain was removed. Ambrose knew that he wouldn’t really hurt her but the shiver traveled through her spine._

_The bell on her collar jingled at the movement and her breath came in pants. She could feel him. He was so close…_

**_Bitch, I’m Fabulousssss~_ **

Ambrose groaned at the ringtone and wrapped her arms around her pillow stubbornly, ignoring the thump of something hitting the wall in front of her bed. _No. I refuse to get up._ She thought but then there was a tentative hand on her cheek followed by something solid and warm against her other cheek.

“Lovelies, let me sleep…” She murmured, words slurred by her grogginess. Ambrose opened one aching eye and Teacup’s happy smile greeted her. He plucked at her eyelid when it started to shut and batted her cheek with his hands.

“Ambrose! Your cellular phone is ringing!” He chided as the ringtone continued. Ambrose huffed and gentle pats against her arm encouraged her to sit up. Cherry worriedly chewed his lower lip and the tired Momma forced her lips upwards before flipping onto her back, lifting Cherry onto her chest as Tea scrambled into the crook of her neck.

She reached for her phone and answered.

“I have no idea what time it is but it better be after ten.” She grumbled into the mouth piece of her phone, laying her cupped hand over Cherry lightly. The amused and energetic voice on the other end of her receiver had her lips pulling back genuinely.

“You’ll be _fine_ , big baby! I have news.” Ah. _Lyla._

“Alright, Puppyface.” Ambrose responded and arched her back in a small stretch before settling once more. “You have my attention.”

“I have a new Bitty!” She could just picture Lyla vibrating with excitement, green eyes sparkling with mischief and she couldn’t keep the groan from spilling from her lips. While Lyla definitely wouldn’t hurt her Bitty, she thrived off of causing trouble…which meant housing the more dominant and destructive Bitties. The philosophy of such an arrangement was: So long as Lyla’s rowdy bunch wasn’t seriously fighting amongst themselves, her friend was content to let them be. Damn the consequences. Ambrose worried about the day Lyla would ask to have a group play date but it hadn’t come.

Yet.

The answering scoff and “Don’t be like that!” had her chuckling.

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry. I don’t enjoy mass chaos like you do.” Ambrose quipped before stroking Cherry’s skull and lightly kissing it. “Why don’t you and Tea go watch some TV? I’ll make us some tea in a bit… Momma has to talk with Lyla for a minute.”

Cherry clutched her shirt in his hands and tears leaked from his eyes but when Ambrose scooped him up and kissed him gently on his cheek, he asked: “I-I can watch the s-super hero one?” Oh, sneaky little precious babe…

“Yes. You can watch Iron Man but only once, okay? Let Tea choose a show too.” She glanced at the Cat Bitty who was already rubbing his temples but she knew he wouldn’t take the controller from the Runt and would sit through whatever show, clinging to Cherry happily.

Cherry flashed sharp canines at her before tackling Teacup then flushing red and stammering, “I-I…Sor-rry Tea.” Ambrose watched Cherry try to scramble away before Tea wrapped his arms around him, ears lowering and a ghost of a purr beginning in his throat. Tea sure did purr a lot…

“AMBROSE!” The indignant shriek made her cry out in surprise.

“WHA- What, Lyla?!”

“Are you even listening to me?!!”

_I’m sorry I’m making sure Cherry is okay._ She ran fingers through messy curls, blowing a kiss at the two Bitties shimmying down the make shift rope on the side of the bed. “…No. No, I’m not. I’m sorry. Can you repeat that?”

“I got a Grimby! He is so freakin’ cool! He sets fire to things!” She could hear Lyla’s excited clapping and the aggravated growls of her Boss Bitty stomping around close by. There was a noise as Lyla shifted her phone and the gentle, “Hey you. Do you want me to help?” had her tilting her head curiously.

“Nyeh! The Terrible Papyrus does not need help…I need…” Ambrose strained her ears _(I want to know!)_ and there was the sound of ripping paper mixing Lyla’s delighted howl. She sighed but smiled nonetheless. Boss was fond of Lyla despite all the new (often aggressive additions) she picked.

“Someone’s in heat.” Lyla informed her and Ambrose blinked. Out of her three Bitties… none of them had gone into heat surprisingly. She should really check the date of their last heats…

“Heh. Boss-Man right? How can you tell?” She teased, swinging her feet off the side of the bed and rolling her ankles and forcing her toes to point. Serving really was messing with her joints- she needed to find a new job soon.

“He’s shredding the papers on my desk. Usually he leaves my desk alone. He’s more pissy and…y’know.” Lyla rambled in her ear as she stood and hobbled to her closet, flicking on the light and grabbing the green binder from the built-in shelves. She flipped through the papers idly. 

“I wouldn’t know. None of my babies have gone through it yet.” Ambrose huffed grumpily as she forced a yawn back and continued to scan the information. It had been about…three weeks since she had taken Sansy, Teacup, and Cherry home from Momma Cry but she remembered fuzzily that Cry had told her Cherry had recently had come out of his heat that day and that’s why he was still nesting (regarding him hitching a ride in her hoodie) and that Teacup’s had finished about three days before that.

“None of them? Am, you’re pulling my leg!” Lyla’s voice was scandalized but mostly tinged with a muffled amusement.

So logically… Teacup should go into heat before Cherry. If their heats were regular…

“I’m not.” Ambrose replied distractedly, eyes roaming over the print of the papers she was holding. “Tea and Cherry have yet to go into heat. And Sansy…”

Wait. 

SANSY.

Sansy had been much more snappish with the other two when they joined him on the windowsill… he had even growled at Tea when the Cat Bitty had sat on the Superman pillow. He had been keeping to himself lately and Ambrose had just figured that he was having more nightmares… she had even been leaving tea for him on the counter when she went to bed. It was always gone in the morning and she would find him on his pillow or buried in the clean clothes she had yet to put away.

The lazy Bitty had even been snuggling her more and it had been making Cherry fussier than normal. She had to reassure the anxious Cherry that she loved him and spent a night with him, watching Netflix after the others had gone to sleep. She had almost missed her bus to lecture the next morning.

Sansy hadn’t been obvious but… 

She could be wrong.

Or…

“…Oh, fuck.”

“Am?”

“Ly…I think Sansy might be in heat.”


	8. -Panic-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose gets a taste of magic and how powerful a Bitty can be and it scares her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, my smut writing is not coming today. I am very rusty and I hate everything I'm writing so...  
> We continue bringing Sui into the mix and it's a bit rocky!

_My head is POUNDING. I am going to die._

**_You’re not going to die._ **

_Shut up, stupid logic. I might have a concussion…_

Ambrose rubbed the back of her tender neck again and wished she hadn’t. It was sore and pulsing. She really needed to learn that sometimes cunning would work much better than a more… hands on approach. She regarded the sleepy eyed cashier with a smile and stuttered, “I-I’m sorry. I-I f-forget my pin sometimes.”

The cashier nodded patiently and said, “Of course.” and Ambrose willed her racing heart to slow. She worked as a waitress! Talking to strangers should be easy! ( _It never was.)_ She racked her brain and punched in the numbers uncertainly before letting out a relieved breath as the receipt started to print.

_Oh. Thank you. It worked!_

She accepted it shyly and wished the cashier a good day. Sometimes a little kindness went a long way in making a long shift bearable so she always tried to be relaxed and understanding. It didn’t always work but… she tried.

_Ugh. Now it’s the hard part. I have to walk._

Ambrose sighed and pinched her nose as she lifted the plastic bags. It was mostly little items- the heaviest thing was probably the milk. She gently patted the top of her hoodie pocket as she made her way out of the store.

There was a sleepy “Nyehhh” followed by a muffled scream. She stopped and dropped the bags on the ground carelessly and reached into her pocket. The sound of the eggs hitting ground made her groan internally but there were more important things at hand.

“Tea? Baby Blu— Argh!”

Ambrose cried out as she was forced down, knees and elbows hitting the floor with crack. _Oh thank god. Tea and Blue could have been crushed._ She thought dizzily and panted at the pressure on her body. She couldn’t move- she could barely keep herself on her hands and knees. What was happening?

“T-Tea? B-Blue, are you okay?” She forced the words out through gritted teeth as her body pressed close to the ground. Her forearm was the only thing keeping her up now and when Ambrose let her head fall ( ** _ow. Damn it._** _),_ there was a cyan glow that had her squinting.

“Let her go, Sui!” Tea’s voice was beside her, squeaky with panic and Ambrose grunted as she was pinned flat to the ground. Her fingertips were starting to tingle and she sucked in, struggling for air.

_Calm down._

**_I’m going to die._ **

_No. Calm down._

**_I can’t move. THERE IS NO CALM._ **

“She was going to hurt us!” Sui’s yelled and she could feel the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

“No! She was trying to pick us up! She does that!” Teacup’s shout was outraged and she could hear him hiss as emphasis to his displeasure. “You are _scaring_ her, Sui. You are _hurting_ her.” His tone was low and desperate. “Do you really want to hurt her? I thought you wanted…”

“I can prove it!”

_Prove WHAT? I just want to breathe! I was just trying to help! Let me go! Let me go!_

Ambrose sniffled, letting the salt water spill down her cheeks and her stomach clenched. She could see the little Sans step closer to her with an outstretched hand. Ambrose watched numbly as a small floating blue heart landed on his cupped palms. It pulsed and quivered as Sui watched it. Teacup looked absolutely horrified, ears slicked against his head and tail curled between his legs.

“Y-You…Don’t…” Tea whispered.

Sui looked at Tea and then at Ambrose before digging small gloved fingers into the soul, snagging Tea’s hand in his opposite one. She closed her eyes and waited for _something_ and it came in the feeling of shivers running down her spine, thighs clamping together at the feeling of invasion. She cried out and forced her fingers to clench. It didn’t hurt but _what the fuck?_

The gravity forcing her down disappeared and pink light seeped through her closed eyelids.

“Ambrose!” Teacup fretted, cupping both cheeks before patting her nose, forehead, and lips. She shook her head mutely at him and sat up, finally able to retain some air. Sui held the heart still but it was a bright yellow with green cracks radiating from the center. His eye sockets were wide, mouth open. Her tears were still flowing, heart still pounding, and she jolted backwards as the heart came towards her but it merely disappeared.

_What the hell?_

“Ambrose, it’s okay. He didn’t…” Teacup trailed off uncertainly as he hugged her belly. She lifted the Cat Bitty and pressed him to her chest. Sui still didn’t say anything as she laid her hand over the other skele. His eyelights were darting to her face then her chest and back.

“You…You…”

“I…?” She was exhausted and just wanted to be home, curled up in bed.

“Tea was right. You weren’t trying to hurt us.” Sui clutched his scarf with both hands and then lowered his gaze, eye sockets dark. “I scared you.”

“You did.” Ambrose agreed simply and felt the anger burn through her veins but then she saw Sui under a blue box, crying out in pain. She pressed a palm against her left eye and let out a shaky breath. Teacup butted his head against her and rubbed a tiny palm across her chest. It helped her draw in a deep breath and she decided to hesitantly laying her hand on the ground.

Sui looked up at her with an unreadable expression. She was shaking but her eyes met his. He shuffled forward before appearing in her palm in a burst of aqua and the jerk of her palm gave away her fear. He frowned unhappily before sitting cross-legged on her palm quietly.

Tea gave Sui a stern look and the warrior shrank under that glare.

“Don’t…don’t do that. Whatever that was.” Ambrose’s voice was hoarse and quiet before she cleared her throat. “I don’t like being unable to move.”

Sui nodded and shifted, “I-I’m sorry.” He trailed off awkwardly. “Th-thank you for uh…saving me. And uh…” She raised her eyebrows as Sui gripped his femurs tightly. “Letting me stay with you?”

It sounded like a question. Ambrose bit her cheek and a part of her wanted to return home-just her and Tea but… where would this little one go? He didn’t mean it ( ** _didn’t he?_** _Not now, brain._ ). She knew what fear could do to you and how you have to use what you have at your disposal… had he ever fought back before? Any human who hadn’t experienced monster magic to intimidate them would _definitely_ be taken aback. She shivered at the prickles of lingering magic skittering over her skin. Ambrose didn’t want to be scared.

She had enough of _that_ in her life time.

Ambrose studied Sui and watched as his eyelights kept darting to Tea and her hold on him. _What if he acted because there was someone else? Not just him?_ Her chest tightened. _Too close to home._ She thought, shaking her head to clear it. Sui’s face dropped at her gesture.

Sui didn’t need fear. He needed patience and a home.

**_But…_ **

“…yeah.” She mentally slapped herself as her mouth betrayed her. She had never planned to leave Baby Blue but she was still war. She would just have to trust him. “Yeah. You’re coming home with us, Blu—“

“Sui. His name is Sui, Ambrose.” Tea supplied helpfully and she rolled a thumb over his head.

“You are coming with us, Sui.”

Ambrose placed Sui carefully on her shoulder before grabbing the bags once more. She was really not up to walking anymore. Grumbling, she forced herself to stand.

“…I can help.” Tea was vibrating with excitement in her still cupped hand and Ambrose tilted her head. “But… it might help if you close your eyes.”

Ambrose tightened her grip on the groceries but squeezed her eyelids together. She was tense.

“I’m going to teleport us, Ambrose. To the balcony. It might feel weird.” Teacup explained gently as she felt his hand on her collarbone before her stomach fell to her feet and the feeling of spinning, spinning, spinning had her groaning.

She staggered as she felt solid ground beneath her feet again and rammed her hip against the railing, leaning on it for support. Her chest heaved and she turned her head, bile climbing up her throat.

Teleporting _sucked._


	9. -Beautiful-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is in heat and Ambrose thinks he's beautiful.   
> -Note: This chapter contains sexual sitaution so be warned. It is not full on smut juuuust yet.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone spot the obvious? Hmm... Let's see. :D

Ambrose set down the miniature teacup beside Cherry and Teacup, smiling at the anime on the screen. She was glad that Cherry had actually let Tea pick the show and she couldn’t help bending down to kiss their heads. Tea turned his head to clank his teeth against her cheek and Cherry reached out to her, tiny arms outstretched.

How could she say no?

Ambrose scooped Cherry up and the Bitty snuggled on her chest, tiny phalanges twisting in her sleeping shirt. She still hadn’t gotten dressed. Pinching the bridge of her nose with her right hand, she adjusted the phone she was holding between her shoulder and cheek.

“You could always fuck him with a pen. Am, you need to stop being so flustered! You are a sub, for crying out loud!” Lyla told her simply and Ambrose felt her cheeks grow warm. She was a submissive but she hadn’t been in that role in a long while- her eyes drifted to the drawer where she knew her collar was hidden and she pressed Cherry closer. The Runt squeaked and glanced up at her uncertainly.

“Momma?” Cherry’s eyes were fixed on her and Ambrose nuzzled him with her nose sweetly. He really was too cute for words.

“It’s nothing, Cherry Berry.” She replied, swaying side to side in a gentle rocking motion. “Lyla is being a brat.” She winked at him and his bones tinted red when he blushed. _So cute._

“Mommmmaaa.” He whined and squirmed when he spotted Tea holding out the controller over the couch. “It’s myyy tuuuurrrn.”

“Alright, alright.” Ambrose laughed, grabbing the controller from Tea before settling Cherry into the fuzzy throw blanket they were using to elevate themselves. She set down the controller and looked at both of the Bitties. “Be careful with the tea. I’m going to be in the next room- I’m almost done with Lyla but I need to talk to Sansy.”

“Understood, Ambrose.” Tea’s solemn tone had her tilting her head curiously. His normally expressive expression was unreadable and his ears stood upright. Her eyes drifted to find his colorful tail but it was hidden from view. _Strange._ Ambrose thought to herself.

“Okay, Momma.” Cherry’s red eyes were locked on her and Ambrose felt her neck get hot. She felt sticky all of a sudden. Her fingers twitched and squeezed her shorts. _What am I missing?! Am I missing something?..._

“O-Okay. I- I’ll be right over here, loves.” Ambrose stuttered before walking ( _power walking_ ) through her bedroom door, feeling like she had been standing on a rug that someone had pulled out from under her. _What was that?_ She wondered as Lyla chattered on in her ear.

Whatever it was- it would have to wait until she dealt with…

Her eyes were drawn to the shaking and curled up skeleton huddled in the corner of her windowsill. She could see Sansy clawing at his sleeves, panting and pressing a hand to his mouth. He looked absolutely… _(Miserable? In pain?)_

He raked his fingers on the wall, carving out little grooves. He whimpered and a bright blue flush stained his cheeks.

_Wrecked._

The word came to her mind and she licked her suddenly dry lips. _He looked absolutely wrecked._

“Hey. I’ll…call you back, Ly.” Ambrose’s voice was sultry but gentle. She knew Lyla would ask her about it when she went to class but she didn’t care. Right now, her focus was on Sansy. She could hear Lyla’s laughter before the click of the call disconnecting finally let her approach the punny skele writhing in the sun.

“Sansy?”

Sansy jolted and his eyelights swung to her face wildly, sweat pouring down smooth bone. A blue tongue lolled out with saliva dripping from the tip from his parted jaws. Ambrose shoved a finger into her mouth and made sure to press it into her canine. She was **_not_** prepared for that… that…

Face.

_Oh god. I’m so fucked. Just… What do I even say?_

“Kid! Y-You n-n-need to…” Sansy panted out the words and Ambrose noticed that his hand was buried underneath his shorts. His bones were rattling and she reached out to run a finger over the dark material. Sans moaned at the touch, bucking his hips against her and shaking his head violently from side to side. “I-I ca-can’t… don’t…” He babbled incoherently.

Ambrose stared at him and couldn’t breathe. He was beautiful…

She rubbed her thighs together listlessly before lifting up Sansy to sprawl on her palm. The hooded skeleton writhed at her touch and Ambrose smiled, gently pressing her finger and rubbing his sternum. Sansy shoved a clench fist against his teeth in response, fingers leaving little red trails in her skin.

“Rose- I- you…Ahhh! AH!” Sansy was trying so hard to string together something. She couldn’t help it. The tip of her tongue was still pressed against his femur from her impulsive lick and she couldn’t help the mischievous chuckle that escaped her throat. Ambrose wriggled her tongue under his shorts and lapped at his inner thighs. His bones were warm and her tongue tingled with buzzing energy.

Ambrose pressed her tongue higher, curious. She could feel Sansy’s hand wrapped in her hair tight and his bare foot scraped her skin as he tried to press closer, grinding his pelvis down. Ambrose jaw trembled as she turned slightly, nuzzling his patella.

_Be gentle._ **He’s so... I want to…** _Gentle._

Her mind was hazy. She spread her legs slightly and couldn’t help reaching down to press her fingers of her free hand to put some pressure on her aching clit. The slight friction and small spark of relief made her breathless. She kept the palm holding Sansy as still as she could.

She was trembling.

_She could…_

Ambrose growled, shaking her head to clear it.

“Sansy,” She nuzzled him again as she moved aside her panties, twirling her fingers in the wetness there before removing them. “I need to know if I can suck you off. That you want this. If not, I can put you back and fuck my fingers.”

Sansy’s eye sockets were wide. _Was she fucking serious right now?_ He thought as he palmed his erection and even though her pupils were blown wide, her gaze was serious. She wanted his consent?

“Fuck…Rose. _Fuck yes._ “


	10. -Musings-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second day the Bitties have been with Ambrose. Sansy and Cherry share a quiet moment but is something brewing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who had read/commented/kudoed this fic because WHOA. I didn't expect this many people liking my silly writings. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH. <3 We are travelling back in time a bit.

Cherry had his shaking hand outstretched and it hovered over Sansy’s shoulder uncertainly.

_I really shouldn’t wake him up. He’ll be mad!_

**_But Momma’s gone. What if she’s in trouble?_ **

_She’s..she’s…fine. I think…_

Cherry squeaked out in surprise when another bony hand wrapped around his. Sansy was staring at him with a bemused expression, eye sockets half-lidded with sleep and a relaxed grin. Cherry’s cheeks were stained red.

_Don’t-_

“I know I’m irresistible but wait for a guy to wake up before _jumping their bones_ , yeah?” Sansy’s lazy drawl was gritty with sleep and Cherry squeezed his hand as a jolt of embarrassment shot through him. Why?! Why did Sansy enjoy flustering him? The Runt groaned and pressed a hand over his face before he remembered why he was going to wake up the other skeleton. Cherry sat up.

“S-Sansy. B-be serious!” Cherry stuttered and motioned with his free hand toward the empty bed. “Momma’s gone! And-and she might be in trouble…or-or hurt and…” He couldn’t help it- going through all the scenarios that just _could_ happen. His mind conjured up various images: Ambrose clutching a bleeding leg in the middle of the road, Ambrose sitting alone with watery eyes, and…and…there was always more. His breathing was already starting to quicken and his heart raced. “M-Momma's gone! Sh-she-e c-c-c-could…”

_I need to- Momma – I-_

“Whoa, there.” Sansy’s voice was gentle and he tugged on the hand he held. “Hey buddy. C’mere.”

Cherry let himself be pulled down, tears stinging his eye sockets. He was facing Sansy who put their joined hands on his chest before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Cherry could see Tea’s tail twitch from where it curled over Sansy’s femur and the arm wrapped around Sansy’s middle tightened briefly.

_You’re going to wake up Tea!_

“Breathe with me, Cher.” Sansy’s soft rumble pulled him from his thoughts and so he did, forcing a deep inhale through the fire in his chest and then letting out a whistle of air. Sansy didn’t rush him and let him struggle for a bit before his body finally _finally_ responded the way he wanted it to. His chest loosened and the air flowed freely through his magic peacefully. He didn’t **need** to breathe but… it felt nice when his magic wasn’t knotted painfully.

“Th-thanks, Sansy.” He whispered and the other merely rubbed phalanges over his metacarpals gently. Cherry scooted closer before edging back. Sansy scoffed at his retreat and lifted up his arm, open up his hoodie invitingly.

_Oh my stars._

Cherry’s face turned red once more but he pressed against Sansy, laying his skull on the other's raidus and ulna tiredly. Sansy laid his arm over Cherry’s waist and then a rainbow-colored tail draped over them both as Tea snuggled closer against Sansy’s back, grumbling softly.

“Rose is fine, Cher. She had to go to class and we were asleep.” The blue hooded skele explained and ran his free hand across Cherry’s skull. “She even left a note. It’s in the kitchen.”

Oh. That made him feel a bit better. It was nice of Momma to let them sleep and she even let them sleep in her bed… Cherry smiled to himself, shoulders loosening. Tea and Sansy were here with him too! It wasn’t too bad…

As long as Momma didn’t stay out too long…

“Cherry.”

He startled and responded, “Y-Yeah?”

“What do you think of Rose?” Cherry blinked at the question and ran the tips of his fingers over Sansy’s radius as he paused. It was only the second day that they had been with Ambrose but she had been nothing but kind. She had let Tea claim one of the shelves in the pantry as his space and had offered to move the movies being housed there (Tea had said no, of course.) and she had merely jumped and put a hand on her chest when Sansy had popped into existence and scared her. She had laughed good naturedly afterwards too!

Ambrose had let Cherry cling to her and had carried him as she moved about the apartment. She had curled up with him in her arm chair and he had watched her mutter angrily at whatever she was reading. Cherry had asked reluctantly what had her so irritable and she explained gently that she was reading about a psychologist whose approach she didn’t like. Ambrose had then kissed his head and pressed her nose against him lovingly.

“I…I like her.” Cherry answered sincerely. “She seems like a good person.”

Cherry didn’t see Sansy’s eye sockets soften at the words or hear Tea soft, “See? You worry too much.” but the agitated pulse of Sansy’s cyan magic had him looking over his shoulder questioningly. “Sansy? Is something wrong?”

"Nah, Runt. Go back to bed."


	11. -Heart and Soul-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansy remembers a story Tea told him a while back and wants to hear it again. Things spiral from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to everyone for reading! <3  
> This chapter may be confusing. I assure you that it's meant to be and I explain some things afterwards.   
> Stay tuned next "chapter" for some information.

_That had to be uncomfortable._

Tea thought as Ambrose snuggled deeper into her arm chair, body twisted and legs hanging off the seat. Cherry was snoring contentedly from his place sprawled against the side of her neck, buried in her hair for warmth. Ambrose’s laptop was on the floor- laying on its side. Tea sighed.

_Better move it before it gets overheated. Or she steps on it._

Tea lowered himself onto his haunches, getting ready to pounce on the laptop when the air crackled with Sansy’s magic. He watched the laptop float through the air and gently land on the arm of the couch. Tea looked around and when he spotted Sansy on the lowest shelf of the bookshelf, he smiled.

“Thank you! That would have been…”

“I still don’t understand why you don’t use your magic often, Tea. It’s been a while.”

Teacup went silent and stared at the other speechlessly, ears pointed sideways nervously.

Were they really talking about this now?

Tea plucked at his skirt nervously as he walked to the couch.

Did he _want_ to talk about this?

He ground his teeth when a familiar chill surrounded him and lifted him into the air. He shook his whole body when he was set down to dislodge any excess magic, tail fluffing out then smoothing down before he pulled his knees up.

“…I’ve told you this before.” Tea spoke softly and Sansy’s eye sockets went dark for a moment but he didn’t respond. Tea knew that Sansy wasn’t trying to hurt his feelings. The Cat Bitty knew that something about Ambrose was worrying him but he didn’t know exactly _what._ Tea reached out for Sansy and the laid back skele intertwined their fingers, squeezing tightly.

“Please, Tea. Tell me again?” The quiet plea in Sansy’s voice squeezed his heart and Tea unclenched his knees and scooted until he was squished into the other’s side, tail moving side to side lazily.

“Alright. “

-

He would never say that being taken care of by Momma Cry was anything but wonderful. She was loving to every single Bitty, spent quality time with each of her babies as much as possible, and did her best to make sure that everyone was happy. Teacup could never claim that he hadn’t been happy.

Teacup had been… well, he wasn’t sure.

_“I think lonely is the closest I can describe it, Sansy. I just felt… alone. This is before you, of course.”_

Many people came and went in the shop- monsters, humans, and other species he couldn’t pinpoint even- but all of them would leave with a Bitty and a small smile on their face. He had shared his box back then with others like him but they were very different too. He remembered another Teacup who was much more playful than him and they would chase each other around the box and another skeleton who would visit them with cigarette smoke curling around him. He had told them to call him Bro.

He had watched as the others left and were adopted.

He never was.

_“You are now!”_

_“Yes, well, now but you obviously don’t trust her.”_

_“…Go on with the story, Tea.”_

_“I thought so.”_

He had used his magic back then much more than he did now. It wasn’t unusual for him to appear in a flash of pink or to coax extra pieces of candy to his box from Momma Cry’s desk when she wasn’t looking. Tea could even heal minor wounds with his pink energy and he was proud of himself for that.

…well, he had been.

One day, he woke up to the smell of smoke and a slouched figure wearing an orange hoodie, leaning again the box.

“Hey, Teacup. It’s me- Bro.” He had been so excited to see Bro again that he had jumped to squeeze him tightly not knowing…

-

“Tea! Hey, hey…” Sansy pulled the sniffling Cat Bitty into his lap and rubbed his side comfortingly. “I’m sorry. So sorry. You don't have to finish." Tea buried his face into the fluffy of his hood and Sansy let him cry.

_I’m an asshole._

Sansy squeezed Tea and his eyes darted to Ambrose and Cherry. They were both snoring so… he cleared his throat and let out a semblance of a purr. It was high pitched and a poor imitation but it had Tea giggling through his sobs. Sansy couldn’t help but chuckle himself.

“Th-That was…” Tea said and when he pulled back, tears still flowed down his cheeks but a watery smile stretched his teeth. “Good. You’ve gotten better.”

Sansy’s face turned hot at the compliment and he rubbed his skull with the hand not holding Tea’s. “Ah…”

“Will you tell me why you don’t trust Ambrose?”

 _I should have expected that._ The skele tensed but forced his breath to come steady. He knew that Tea wouldn’t bristle at his concerns like Cherry might but… his kind-hearted friend wouldn’t like it either. Sansy ground his teeth. He had made Tea tell his story (and **_made him cry_** )- and he could trust him, he knew – what would it hurt?

“Her soul… you saw it too, didn’t you?” He whispered and Tea stiffened in his arms at the words but didn’t move from his spot, merely twisting the bright green hem of his shirt. That was a good start at least...

“Are you worried about her dominant trait?”

 _That_ took him off guard. Tea was much more perceptive than most gave him credit for.

“Uh- I- well…yeah. Her dominant trait is a factor.” Sansy spoke and glanced at Ambrose who grumbled in her slumber. She pulled her feet under her and curled tighter. “Justice is a trait that isn’t very forgiving.” He pictured her flickering yellow soul and the green cracks splintering from the center. “But…it’s more than that.”

“What more could there be?” The question was calm and serious. Sansy felt Tea’s tail curl behind his back tightly before whipping back and forth repeatedly. He _knew_ that the Cat Bitty was trying to be understanding and hear him out. He knew that. His left eye erupted into a flame of blue magic and Tea froze, tips of his fingers digging into their joined hands painfully.

“Justice _cannot_ be kind.” Sansy growled, pressing a hand over his eye to dim the light. “A Just Soul is a fair soul and justice isn’t merciful. It can be but it can be vengeful.”

“...Oh.” Teacup breathed before leaving his lap and releasing his hand. “The Kindness cracks. You’re worried about them?”

“It makes her unstable. Kindness and Justice do not mix.”

“Her soul is also in flux or did you not see that?”

“Wh-What?”

Teacup motioned to Ambrose before flinging himself to the couch then the floor. Sansy waved his hands frantically and Tea merely put a finger to his lips as he approached the arm chair where she and Cherry slept. He would have to be quick. Hopefully… it wouldn’t be painful. Explaining would not be easy.

Tea hovered his hand over Ambrose’s leg and his pink magic swirled around his form. He could already feel the tiredness tugging at his soul from not using his magic very often… but this was too important. Gritting his teeth, he willed the sleeping soul from its owner…

The soul resisted his pull and he watched as Ambrose’s eyebrows furrowed and a huff interrupted her soft snores. _Please, please, please… don’t wake up._ She huffed again but her breathing stayed even before her soul emerged. It was still the same but for an instant, it flickered crimson and he smiled, sending a soothing wave of magic to it. Thanking it.

Sansy couldn’t breathe. He was gripping the edge of the book shelf so hard that his bones creaked.

Tea let the soul go and it disappeared quietly before Tea cried out in alarm as he got an armful of Cherry.

“Wh-what are y-y-you doing?!” Cherry hissed as Ambrose startled awake and glanced down at the two. Tea was pinned beneath Cherry, ears flattened uneasily and Cherry was shaking.

“What in the world?” Ambrose blinked and rubbed her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will get to Tea's memory eventually. I promise!


	12. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some information about the world surrounding the Bitties! <3 And relationships and some other stuff.  
> -This is not a story so if you don't want just general information, skip this!-  
> UPDATED- 4-22-16

The person I bounce my story ideas off of (and who helps me with the logistics of movement because I am not good at postures) has suggested that I make an information chapter since this series is mostly snippets (and out of order XD). So here we are~

General Word Building: 

In my version of the Bitty-verse, there are no timeline shenanigans. There are no resets whatsoever. However, every monster and human (and other species) soul has one of the seven traits unless they are soulless.

  
The traits have been broken into categories of "Hard" traits (Traits that aren't in and of themself bad but are more easily swayed to corruption) and "Gentle" traits (Those traits are "Softer" and help a person stay pure). Red is the default state of a soul that has not chosen a "trait"... Every soul starts off red and if they stay red, they possess a powerful soul that can influence the other traits much more than a trait soul can influence a trait soul.

  
Hard Soul Traits: Justice, Bravery, Perseverance  
Soft Soul Traits: Kindness, Patience, Integrity

  
A soul's color is their "Dominant" trait- it is the trait that their actions are based off of /mostly/. There can be another color mixed in as a secondary trait and while it isn't common, it's not rare. Ambrose has a Dominant Justice soul and a secondary Kindness trait but a Hard Dominant/soft secondary is an unusual combination because it makes the soul unstable. A Soft/soft and Hard/hard combination are the norm and a Soft/hard can be balanced easier (ex: Patience dominant/bravery secondary is MUCH easier to tame than a Bravery/ patience combo) and as such Ambrose's soul can be swayed to corruption much easier than a normal soul.  
Sansy is worried because of that. A corrupted soul is cold, cruel, and prone to violence (LV) and he is worried because he knows what "Justice" is (this is based off the game) and being justice cannot be kind ALL the time.  
A soul being "in flux" means that the soul is in the midst of changing its Dominant trait. It is rare to see outside of childhood/mid-teen years but it can happen later in life which is why her soul flashes the default color. So her soul may be becoming Kindness Dominant but it hasn't been revealed yet! ;) This is also why Sui responded to her soul in "Panic" as he did. Her soul is unstable /and/ in flux so... it's worrying for them.

Soul Colors for the Bitties: (Note- Their soul only shows their dominant trait and soul color is based on the color of their magic but the center is the color of their trait)

Sansy: Integrity dominant, perseverance secondary (Cyan color with a dark blue center)

Tea (Teacup): Kindness dominant, patience secondary (Pink-Purple color with green center)

Cherry: Integrity dominant, kindness secondary (Red color with blue center)

Sui (Baby Blue): Bravery dominant, Perseverance secondary (Aqua with a yellow center)

Hoshi (Soft Bones): Patience dominant, Kindness secondary (Dark yellow with a light blue center)

 

Bitty Relationships:

-Sansy/Cherry: They do have a mutual crush on each other. <3 They are more like siblings though so while they do like each other/fluster each other, it's more of a familial bond. Sansy is very patient and kind with Cherry. Flirty as all get out with him too. XD 

-Sansy/Tea: THEY ARE BEST BUDDIES. They have been since they been with Momma Cry and consider themselves brothers. Sansy and Tea are very close and EXTREMELY protective of each other. 

-Sansy/Sui: This started off as a rocky relationship (Sansy was wary of Sui being around the others and Sui was intimidated by Sansy) but now they have an understanding of each other. Their friendship is based off of mutual annoyance: Sansy torments Sui with puns and Sui retaliates by ruining his pranks and annoying him with his random pounces. Sui has a soft spot for Sansy and when Tea is in heat, he would rather Sansy help than anyone else.

-Sansy/Hoshi: (Working on it!) 

-Tea/Cherry: Tea absolutely adores Cherry and Cherry adores Tea. Tea is good company for Cherry because of his patient and loving nature. Think of a big brother who spoils their younger brother and humors them. Tea also scolds the other from time to time (since he is the most gentle). Cherry gets jealous of Sansy/Tea because before being adopted the two didn't really hang with anyone besides each other.

-Tea/Sui: These two are mates. Tea keeps Sui grounded and loves the shit out of the energetic warrior. However, their relatioship would be considered open (I guess?) since they are open to helping others with their heat (Actually-all my bitties are open to the idea.) Sui is very protect of Tea and hates to see him being disrespected. Sui will go out of his way to make Tea happy.

-Tea/Hoshi: (Coming soon!)

-Cherry/Sui: In the beginning (when Sui was more quiet/nervous), these two got along better but as Sui became more comfortable and his energy spiked, they squabble a lot more. Cherry is not a fan of Sui's loudness and his energetic, never-ending antics. He hates being jumped on. <3 Despite their differences, the two are closer than they appear and love each other.

-Cherry/Hoshi: THEY ARE MATES. (Other information coming soon!)

-Sansy/Ambrose: Sansy does have a crush on Ambrose. XD He does not trust her at first (in the beginning) but he does come to love her and fall in love with her. If anyone was considered his "mate", it would be her. He loves to play pranks on her.

-Cherry/Ambrose: Cherry sees Ambrose as his Momma and a friend. If there is ever a heat where she helps him, it will be very flustered. Hahaha.

-Tea/Ambrose: Tea loves Ambrose and sees her as a big sister mostly. He may be romantically attracted to her but sexually? Nah. He prefers Sansy or Sui to help him that department.

-Sui/Ambrose: Once Sui gets settled, Sui has adopted Ambrose as his "Momma" (taking the lead from Cherry) and enjoys ambushing her (jumping on her, scaring her by sneaking into her stuff). He also tries to help her in various ways (it started as a coping mechanism for his guilt but now, he just enjoys it). He is protective of her and (besides Sansy) is the most likely to get into a fight for her honor.

-Hoshi/Ambrose: (Getting there!)

(I have definitively decided on 6 Bitties so expect Boss/Batman soonish! I will have the maximum limit [8] but I have yet to decide the last two because PRECIOUS PRECIOUS FLAMES. BUT EDGEEE. I CAN'T DECIDEEEE.)

 

Ambrose:

-Suffers from depression/mild anxiety

-Lives in a one bedroom apartment and works as a waitress. Is a college student.

-Has a monster mate (Dragon monster) but he will very rarely make an appearance and is actually very rarely present.

-Polyamorous and a sub.

-Her best friend is Lyla.

 

Lyla:

-Is a college student. Currently does not work.

-Is a sub. Fan of pet play. 

-Perseverance dominant, Kindness secondary 

-Has 3 Bitties: Boss/Batman (Boss-Man), Edgy (Red), Grimby (Kuro)

-Enjoys chaos and teasing.

 

 Lyla's Bitties: Boss-Man: Kindness dominant, bravery secondary (Dark red color with green center). Red: Bravery dominant/Justice secondary (Light red color with orange center). Kuro: Justice dominant/Perseverance secondary. (Purple color with yellow center)

...That's all I can think of for now. I'm sorry for the information dump! It should make understanding the drabbles better. Oh and in case anyone wondered... chronologically:

-You've Stolen my Heart, What's in a name?, Musings, Heart and Soul, Crime and Punishment, Jagged, Lovely, Revelations, Beautiful, Can you resist the Flame?, Protector, Choice, Panic, Kindness vs. Integrity, Hesitation, Fated Serendipity, Quiet Moment, and Manipulation. 

Hope this helps!

~AR

 

 


	13. -Kindness vs. Integrity-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose is home finally and Sansy and Cherry meet Sui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 I enjoy reading all the comments. :D   
> Sui finally meets the others.   
> Just... "I ship it" has got to be my favorite line. XD

Ambrose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Tea’s soft pants and heaving gasps moved her fingers forcefully and Sui had gripped her hair tightly. She needed a moment. Ambrose needed a moment to find something to ground herself on and she raised her gaze to the street-lamp lit sky. She missed stars at times like this… there was too much light, too much noise in the city.

There was too much.

“Tea? Are you okay?” She heard Sui’s worried question and rubbed her thumb against the other Bitty in her grasp. She knew he was tired- he didn’t use his magic often and when he did, he slept afterwards. Did he hurt himself?

_You should speak up…_

“Y-Yes, I-I-I am fine- just…over did it a bit. Teleporting three people.” Tea’s answer and his squeezing hands on her own finally eased her mind enough to let her open her eyes. Ambrose couldn’t help the goofy, dopey smile that pulled at her lips as she watched Watson rub against the window excitedly. It had been a while since she left, hadn’t it? She hoped that Cherry was still asleep…

“Watson.” She cooed at the grey tabby as she shuffled closer and Sui looked at her incredulously as she leaned down to lean her forehead on the glass. He could hear Watson’s faint answering meow and watched as the animal tried to head butt her through the barrier. Sui rubbed his hands nervously as guilt settled heavily in his gut at the silly display.

Tea’s amused “Nyeh!” had Ambrose giggling before grabbing the keys hooked on her jeans and unlocking the door, kicking it shut with her foot. Immediately, a flash of red had her stepping back and cringing but when Cherry’s soft sobs reached her ears, she went to her knees.

“Give me a second, Cherry Berry.” Ambrose murmured, pulling her left wrist free of the bags and scooping up Cherry. “Shhhh, lovely. Shhh. I’m sorry. I’m home now.” She kissed his head and smeared the tears with the tip of her nose as she snuggled her bay. “I love you so much. I love you both so much.” She spoke and nuzzled Tea, who rested his hands against her face. He was too tired to playfully protest her affections. Ambrose could feel the tension draining from her shoulders- she was in her home with her babies and the cozy warmth of the atmosphere let her relax. Watson rubbed against her leg and his high-pitched “meorrrw” pulled an undignified snort from her mouth.

_Home._

She didn’t notice Sui’s wide eyed stare or the way he shifted on her shoulder from foot to foot as she just held the other two tightly. Nor the way Cherry’s gaze drifted upwards to the scarf-wearing Sui and the dried blood on his scarf and jaw. Tea tapped her forehead and smiled tiredly before pointing at Sui.

_Oh, shit. I need to remember my manners._

“Cherry, honey,” Ambrose kept her voice soft and low as she motioned to Sui with her head. “This is Sui. He’s going to be staying with us too. He may be a bit anxious but he’s nice…”

_Nice?_ Sui gaped at Ambrose. _Really? Wowza. You’re really somethin’._

He watched as Cherry regarded him with narrowed eyelights and Sui rocked back on his heels, using Ambrose’s hair as a shield. Cherry grit his teeth uncertainly and laid a hand on Ambrose’s wrist as he finally open his mouth. “N-Nice to meet you, S-Sui. I’m Cherry.”

Ambrose smiled at Cherry proudly before a flash of blue had her scrambling backwards, back slamming against the door painfully and knees raised in front of her chest where she clutched Cherry and Teacup close. Sui yelped as he was thrown from her shoulder, fingers scrabbling to grasp onto her hoodie. Ambrose quickly laid her palm flat and he landed between Cherry and Teacup with an “Oomph!”

She was shaking, breath coming in pants and her limbs felt heavy with the memory of the crushing gravity. “I-“ Ambrose shuddered before blinking as her mind registered Sansy standing there, hands raised with the palms facing outwards. His usual lazy grin was strained as his eyes darted over her scraped knees and strange reaction.

“Hey, kiddo. I didn’t mean to give you a _rattle_.” Sansy chuckled dryly. Ambrose kept herself frozen before Cherry started to wiggle in her palms and Tea was patting her palm. The Runt burst into a fresh set of tears as Tea kneeled next to Sui, nudging him gently.

Sansy watched as Ambrose’s eyes focused with a harsh blink and a harsh swallow. The hooded skele’s eye sockets creased at that. _What had happened?_

“Hey now, Cherry, baby. Don’t cry. It’s okay. Ah- Sui, are you okay? Tea?”

Sansy watched as she gently caressed Cherry’s blue and red striped pajama top with her left hand before swiping her right thumb across Sui’s side. Sui bristled at the contact, raising a gloved hand but forced himself to rub his neck instead. Teacup beamed at him, both eyes glowing pink, before leaning against Ambrose’s thumb when she pressed the tip into his scapula. Sansy’s eyes darkened.

“I’m fine, Ambrose! Thank you for asking.” Tea chirped.

“I’m good. The Magnificent Sui is not easily hurt.” Sui grumbled and his cheeks turned bright blue when he registered the words. They were going to _laugh_ at him or call him _stupid_ or…or… he brought his hands to his scarf, remembering how the man had yanked it away from him and hid it. He hadn’t gotten it back for a whole week.

They would…

“You are a very brave warrior.” Ambrose said sincerely before putting her palms on the carpet.

“The greatest!” Tea chimed in and jumped onto the floor, offering his hand to Sui. Sui took it and stared up at Ambrose kneeling on her knees. Her eyes drooped and widened occasionally but her smile was small and gentle. He felt his soul thrum in his chest.

Ambrose raised an eyebrow at Cherry when he join the others on the floor but when he caught her eye, he darted behind Sansy, clutching his hoodie. Ambrose chuckled.

_Cherry and Sansy, huh? I ship it._

“I’m going to smoke real quick then I’ll put the groceries away, show Sui around… and we’ll get some sleep.” Ambrose informed them as she stood. She dug in the purple cup on the dresser she kept her cigarettes and lighter in. “I’m going to close the door this time because I don’t want Watson getting out. Just tap on the window or teleport outside if you need me. I’ll come right in.”

With that, she blew kisses at the group and shut the door.

-

There was a beat of silence before:

“Wh-what happened with Momma?” Cherry’s soft voice demanded from behind Sansy, red eyes worried and focused on Tea. Tea rubbed his arm before stepping closer to Sui, ears twitching.

“Ah… you see…” Tea began and coughed. “It was an accident…”

“An **_accident_** _?_ That’s a joke and not a very _humerus_ one. She **_reeks_** of magic.” Sansy growled, throwing his hands up. He could feel his magic spiraling in his rib cage as he saw her throwing herself into the door. She had been trying to get away! _From him._ He had never seen her…

Sansy took a deep breath and let the residual magic tickle his nose and the dark, bitter tang of the strange signature mixed with Tea’s sweet, minty scent. To be this strong… Sansy felt Cherry’s hold tighten on him and whimper.

“He has blood on his scarf, Sansy…” Cherry whispered, pressing closer. His bones clinked as he shivered and his breath quickened.

Sansy’s eye lights blipped out of existence and he took a step forward. Blue smoke gathered around his left eye socket. It wasn’t a full fledge fire yet but it would be soon. His teeth ground and he went to raise his hand when a burst of pink bones erupted around him and Cherry, turning blue. Sansy jerked his arm through one, feeling the sizzle of magic grasp his soul and he froze.

“Tea.” Sansy seethed. “Let me go.”

“I’m not trying to hurt you! I don’t want any fighting!” Tea implored to his best friend. He knew that Sansy was protective over those he trusted and cared for but he hadn’t even tried to listen to Sui’s reasons. “He was just scared!”

“He hurt Momma!” Cherry burst out, voice high with his anger and thick with tears but then he went silent, remembering how he had bitten her as well. Maybe it had been an accident? You did things when you were scared, Cherry knew. “Sansy…maybe…”

“No, Cher.”

“Sa-Sansy, I-I-I,” Cherry quivered and Sansy looked back at him. The other was looking at the pink bones, knuckles creaking with his grip. “W-w-we should hear him out.”

Sansy was still fuming but he lowered his hand. Sui hadn’t moved, hadn’t flinched but he rubbed his gloves together.

“Sansy, please. Trust me?” Tea tried and watched as Sansy shut his eye sockets, blue smoke twisting and disappearing. His grin was pained as he sighed and gazed at Tea- the bone around his eyes smooth.

“Always, Tea, always.” came the soft answer. The blue bones disappeared in a shower of pink mist and glitter. Sansy flexed his fingers and gently rubbed Cherry’s cranium, turning so he could clank his teeth against it in a skeleton kiss.

“I don’t make any promises though.”


	14. -Fated Serendipity-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla comes over with her Bitties for a play date and Ambrose doesn't know if she's ready for the chaos.  
> -There is a brief mention of pet play but it is not explicit but just in case!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are moving forward in time! <3 Thank y'all again for being so lovely!

_This is a horrible idea._

Ambrose thought to herself as she opened the door a crack. Lyla stood there with twinkling green eyes, an impish smile, and three very grouchy looking bitties. The small Sans in her friend’s hand raised his gaze and growled at her, sinking his teeth into Lyla’s flesh. Lyla merely shook her head, bending down to swipe a very slobbery tongue against the skeleton’s skull.

“You better stop, Red.” She told the Sans as he swiped the wetness from his skull with his red hoodie in jerky movements, cheeks stained crimson. Ambrose giggled. She could relate. Being licked was not fun.

“What’re you laughin’ at, doll?” Red huffed and Ambrose raised her hands in a placating gesture before gasping happily and opening the door fully to move closer to Lyla, squealing at the scowling Papyrus with the jagged cracks in his skull.

“Boss-Man!” Ambrose cooed and the Papyrus regarded her for a moment, lifting his chin up haughtily from his position on Lyla’s neck. Lyla rolled her hands and flicked Boss who responded with a, “Hello, pitiful human.” before looking away.

Ambrose couldn’t contain her laughter and Lyla pulled her against her chest, crushing her. Ambrose embraced her, pulling her arms as tightly as she could around her friend and gasped as pain bloomed in three consecutive places. When she looked down to the most painful spot, Red raised his red eyes to her own, smirking. He had dug his chompers into her side, still within Lyla’s grasp when they hugged. She breathed through the pain and raised her hand to her cheek where Boss-Man had (somewhat gently) kicked her cheek.

She knew Lyla’s Bitties were possessive and rough. Ambrose let her teeth show as she grinned up at Lyla, head tilted in a silent question. Lyla chuckled and nodded.

_Good. I just need to check… Oh. Ouchie._

Ambrose winced as her hair brushed the reddened skin by her shoulder and regarded the dark purple flame that beamed at her sinisterly with a wary eye. Lyla’s Grimby would probably be the one that would worry her the most… she didn’t need her apartment to catch on _fire_ of all things. She would just have to trust that Lyla had a handle on things…

Right…

She let her arms drop before flicking amused eyes to Lyla and snatching Red gently away. The Bitty spluttered angrily and raked his phalanges as hard as he could down the back of her hand but she didn’t pull away. Her mind was sharp.

“Didn’t Lyla tell you, Red?” She teased then dropped her voice to a seductive purr. “I’m a masochist. I _like_ pain.” Then she pressed kisses all over his head as Lyla howled with laughter. Red’s entire face was well- red.

“Fuck you!”

Ambrose felt the air crackle around her and she smiled at Cherry who twisted her hair in his hands, shaking. She held out Red to Lyla to take before lifting Cherry to lay on her chest, palm covering him lightly. Blood was starting to bead where Red had scratched her but she ignored it and hummed happily.

“Cherry. This is Lyla, Momma’s friend. She’s brought some of her babies to meet you guys…” Ambrose explained and Cherry clutched the pentagram charm on her necklace, eyes wide as he took in Boss-Man’s appearance with a fear-laced awe.

“He looks like Batman, Momma!” Her baby gasped excitedly and mirth bubbled beneath her schooled features. A high-pitched shriek was the only warning she got as Sui landed on her head and used brown locks to rappel to her shoulder. She let out a breath as she massaged her throbbing scalp and turned her head to rub her cheek on him.

“Mweheheheh! I see new challengers have come for the Magnificent Sui!” Sui bounced from foot to foot on her perch before sticking his tongue and scrunching his face in a “blegh” motion. “Momma! No! You are ruining my wondrous entrance.”

There was a snort from Boss at that and he muttered, “It wasn’t wondrous. Just fucking stupid.”

Sui looked taken aback a moment before he raised his arms and waved them in a defiant blur, “What do you know?! I don’t see you making any awesome gestures, Batman!”

“My name is Boss-Man! NOT BATMAN!”

Ambrose let out a breath of fond exasperation as Lyla gaped at Cherry and Sui. If she had a tail, it would be wagging with her curled hands under her chin. She was like a puppy… As an image of Lyla with her gloves, brown ears, and tail sprung to her mind, she willed it away. Now was not the time to be thinking of play.

“Am! They are SO cute!” Lyla yelped and reached for Cherry. The Runt pressed closer and wailed. Ambrose shot Lyla an apologetic look as she took a step back and caressed Cherry.

“Cherry is not very comfortable with strangers. Sorry, Ly. He’ll come to you on his own. However…” Ambrose glanced to her side where Teacup clung to her dress, gazing up at Lyla, curious. “Tea-baby, will you let Lyla hold you? Show her your pretty dress.”

Tea’s ears lowered shyly but she stepped onto Lyla’s proffered palm. Lyla brought her close and Teacup twirled, showing off the yellow halter-top sundress with pink polka dots. Her cheekbones were dusted with a blush.

“He is-“ Lyla began and Ambrose shook her head. Lyla blinked.

 “She. Tea is using feminine pronouns.” It wasn’t very often that Tea requested other pronouns… but she had and Ambrose always made sure that others knew. She tried to make sure her babies were comfortable.

“Oh! She is very pretty!”

“She is beautiful.” Ambrose agreed and a shrill wolf-whistle sliced through the air. Tea’s ears shot up straight and her face was bright fuchsia as her eyes darted to Red who was sitting next to Boss-Man, skull dotted with sweat and eyes glued to Tea.

“Did he just-“ Ambrose felt her jaw drop in disbelief.

“Red! What the-“ Lyla sounded bemused but had the good grace to look mildly horrified.

“Really?! Are you that-“ Boss-Man placed a palm over his face.

“Well, well-“ Grimby spoke in a deep dark tone.

“YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE!” Sui’s miffed screech had everyone falling silent and his eyes glowed aqua as his fists clenched. Tea blinked at Sui for a moment before reappearing in a flash of pink next to the other. The warrior had his gazed on Red, magic enveloping his hands. Cherry pushed himself tighter against Ambrose, whimpering quietly.

Red flashed a sharp gold canine at Sui. “Bravery is just another word for stupidity, hon.”

“Afraid that she’ll leave you?” Grimby hummed thoughtfully before a smile ( _how do fires smile?_ ) stretched across his face. He crackled in his amusement. “Of course. You are pretty small. And weak.”

Sui flinched at the insult but stood his ground. First, they…they _whistle_ at Tea _lewdly_. Insult his _soul._ Insult _him._ His magic swirled around him in a tempest.

Ambrose pulled her shoulders back, straightened her spine, and bared her teeth.

“That is enough.”

“Y-Yeah!” Cherry echoed.

Tea gaped at Grimby, tail bristled and lashing side to side. _How dare…_ Tea thought before smoothing out her dress and tapping Sui’s shoulder. The other hesitated before letting the magic surrounding him cascade into mist and turning to Tea.

Tea. _His_ Tea.

Tea who grabbed his face and clanked their teeth together and wrapped her tail around him, pulling him closer. Ambrose let out a quiet “Awww.” And Lyla squealed as Red sat up straight and Grimby chuckled. Boss-Man blushed and glanced away. Sui’s cheeks were warm and he wrapped his arms around Tea.

When their kiss broke, they rested their forehead together, smiling shyly at one another.

“Well,” Ambrose giggled and swept her hand to the side, indicating her apartment. “Now that almost everyone has been introduced…”

“Almost everyone?” Lyla quirked an eyebrow.

“Sansy is taking a nap. He’s in my room.”

“Oh! That reminds meeee~” Lyla singsonged and picked up the cardboard box with a towel rubber banded to the top that was settled next to her feet, beside her backpack. “Open it!”

Ambrose settled Cherry on her empty shoulder and accepted the mysterious container.

“Uh?” Ambrose articulated eloquently as she went to shake the box and Lyla’s hand shot out, wrapping around her wrist firmly. She shook her head and Ambrose nodded in understanding. Lyla let her go and Ambrose tore the rubber band off and lifted the lid.

She gasped.

Inside the box was a curled up Sans, sleeping peacefully. His hoodie was a deep blue and covered in stars and moons, blue pajama pants covered his legs, and his feet were covered in purple socks. He didn’t stir at the light, soft snores continuing. He was adorable and her heart swelled.

“He’s so adorable, Ly.” She murmured and reached in to trail gentle fingers across his sleeping form.

“His name is Soft Bones.”

“Soft Bones.” Ambrose repeated and heard three voices saying the same in a symphony. She peeked Sui and Tea who were peering at Soft Bones curiously and then Cherry who was calm as he reached out, eyes shining and cheeks flushed. She couldn’t help but smile. Someone was enamored already. Ambrose continued,

“He seems quiet… unusual for your choice in Bitties.”

“He’s not mine. He’s _yours.”_ Lyla emphasized and Ambrose head shot up. She already had four bitties! Adding any more… it could… Why would Lyla…?

“He’ll fit into your group. Mom bought him but Dad- ah-“ Lyla stammered, uncomfortable, and Ambrose nodded. Lyla’s dad was known to be violent and having a smol was not ideal in that kind of situation. Ambrose tightened her hold on the box and pulled it closer, shielding it.

“It’s okay, Ly. I’ll take care of him.” Ambrose comforted, waving her hand in a careless gesture. “He seems chill. I can handle it!”

“Did you hear that? He’s staying!” Tea’s excited exclamation had her smiling but Sui was staring at Ambrose and she caught his gaze in her peripheral. She smiled comfortingly and nuzzled Sui in silent acknowledgement. She knew he was worried.

Cherry’s soft breathing was hot against her ear but he still hadn’t cried and Ambrose’s lips curled upwards to show her teeth at the stare that hadn’t left Soft Bones' sleeping form

“We’ll let him sleep for a bit and when he wakes up, we'll talk about names. Besides! We still have a play date, don’t we, Lyla?” Ambrose asked as her Bitties crowded closer to her neck on either side- Sui and Teacup leaning on each other and Cherry quietly bringing two fingersto his mouth to suck on.

“Actually…” Lyla said sheepishly.

“Oh, you sneaky _shit._ ”

“Hey! We **_will_** have a play date soon and my little monsters will drive you crazy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should mention: Teacup is genderfluid but prefers masculine pronouns the majority of time. They switch sometimes but it is rare.


	15. -Can you resist the Flame?-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansy is in heat and Ambrose is unsure of herself at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: How the can I read smut but not write it? I get so flustered writing it and ARGH. I have no idea if its good or not... Please let me know what you think! Thank y'all for reading!
> 
> -This chapter contains sexual situations. BE WARNED.-

_Don’t stare!_

Ambrose thought to herself as Sansy watched her from where she had set him on the bed and her cheeks were flushed as she gripped the hem of the tiny shorts that she was wearing. Her fingers were trembling, fingertips brushing her hips. She wasn’t shy by any means but she hadn’t been prepared. She loved to tease and well…

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_

Sansy’s cheeks were still stained as he watched her hesitate, hands clutching his patellas like she had requested. His left eye was engulfed in fire and-

_Stop. Stop thinking._

Ambrose nodded once to herself before sliding down the shorts to her ankles and stepping out of them. Sansy’s eyes never left her but a high whine left his mouth at the sight. Ambrose hid her smile as she took the couple of steps to kneel beside the skeleton on the floor. She wanted him to enjoy this but having him above her? It was definitely helping the wetness slicking her thighs.

_Aren’t you a good little sub?_ Her mind taunted.

“Rose- **_please._** ” Sansy ground out, hands grabbing the apples of her cheeks and digging the phalanges into the cushion there. “I can’t-“

“Alright, Sansy. Take off your clothes for me, love.”

Sansy stared at her with clear eyes and she watched him take a gulp of air before he shook his head, corners of his grin twitching with uncertainty. He played with the edge of his white shirt.

“You can’t be serious-“

_Oh. This could be **fun.**_

Ambrose placed both of her hands behind the flustered skeleton and gently pushed him closer to her face and he squeaked, grabbing her fingers and leaning in a slight resistance. When he was close enough, she gripped his hoodie and pulled it off. Her tongue went to lap at the tiny (so tiny) neck and Sansy gasped, rubbing his clothed erection against her chin.

Ambrose let her nose scrape down Sansy’s sternum as she wrapped her lips around it and sucked. **_Hard._**

_“_ FUCK!” Sansy growled, tangling his fingers in her hair and giving the locks a good yank. “Nnnggg… Rose...Easy!"

Ambrose whimpered at the sting and her fingers drifted down, pressing hard against her nub. “S-sorry. I…”

Suddenly there was something hot and pulsing against her tongue and she swirled her tongue around it, magic biting into her lips and sending sharp tremors through her, goose bumps raising on her skin. A yellow glow came from her chest but she ignored it in favor of tracing the crown of the dick in her mouth, exploring the ridges, and trying to keep her teeth covered as best as she could as Sansy thrust erratically into her mouth. He kept his finger in her hair tightly. Ambrose shivered and slipped two fingers into herself, pressing against her walls before pulling them out and slamming them back in. 

Hot puffs of air caressed Sansy's bones and he threw his head back at the sensation: warm, wet, and _fucking hell_ that tongue… All he wanted was to… He reached out with blue wisps flying from his hand and Ambrose’s soul responded, quivering and already shining brightly but not yet dripping as it drifted in front of his vision.

He would have to fix that…

He swiped his tongue across the surface and Ambrose’s fingers curled in the blanket that her hand rested on and moaned. Sansy moaned too, bowing his spine, hips stuttering at the vibrations. He wanted…needed… to cum. He needed to mark her. He needed…

He brought the soul to his mouth and _bit._


	16. -Hesitation-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sui watches Ambrose and can't bring himself to join her as she watches an anime.

“You can go join her- you know that, right?”

Sui jumped at Tea’s voice and spun around from his hiding spot behind the microwave and immediately brought a single finger to his lips, cheeks glowing. He had been watching Ambrose who had been watching some anime with a blonde-haired warrior with two buns in her hair, mouthing the words softly to herself as Sansy laid on the back on the couch, one hand resting against her hair, snoring. Cherry was sleeping in the little nest that he made in the throw blanket, hand resting against Ambrose's wrist lightly. He could feel the jealousy sitting heavy in his gut at the casual touches.

His soul throbbed painfully at the sight and Sui grabbed his chest. Why was he feeling this way? The warrior knew that Ambrose would never push him away if he decided to crawl in her lap but… his hands clenched at the thought. Sui hadn’t forgotten the way Ambrose had looked that first night he had been in her apartment- she hadn’t said a word but he had noticed the way her eyes drooped, the nervous twitch of fingers as she tucked the blanket around Cherry then she had taken a breath and glanced at him. Her expression had been gentle.  _Kind._

“Would you like to join us?” She had asked. Tea had stopped kneading the weird black stuffed creature he had been preparing to lay on.

Sui had disappeared in a flash of aqua to sit in the darkened pantry but not before he caught the flash of hurt in her eyes.

Tea had slept with him that night. Sansy didn't sleep at all that night. Ambrose had slept restlessly.

He couldn’t get that pained expression out of his mind.

Now, he tried to help where he could. When Sansy would take her pens from her backpack, Sui would sneak behind him and make sure there was at least one writing utensil hidden in the side pocket. He also took to grabbing the highlighter from her when she was studying and marking the words he knew that she would need (at least the bolded ones- Ambrose always went over and marked other stuff). He had even _tried_ to help her cook but that ended up with charred chicken, gray smoke, and a blaring smoke alarm.

(How was he supposed to know that the little knob he had used to get down controlled the temperature?)

_But…_

Sui shook his head at Tea.

“No. I can’t…”

Ambrose leapt off the couch then. Sansy blinked sleepily and grumbled, snuggling against the cushion with a soft smile. Cherry startled awake, clutching the blanket to his chest as he sniffled and Ambrose scooped him up as she squealed, “Tsuki ni Kawatte oshioki yo! Asshole!”

With the hand that wasn’t holding Cherry to her chest, she clutched it into a fist excitedly.

Sansy was chuckling and Cherry was giggling through the red tears filling up his eyes. Sui could hear Tea’s quiet noise of confusion before the laughter bubbled from the Cat Bitty’s throat as well. The little blueberry hesitated a second before taking off, boots thudding against the counter, across the arm of the couch before leaving the ground entirely.

Ambrose gave a soft “Oomph!” as he crashed into her cheek and she watched as he steadied himself. His eyes were filled with stars as he spoke,

“You would make a great Senshi!”

_Was he watching too?_

Ambrose’s cheeks flushed at the compliment and she looked away shyly, gently running her fingers over his side.

“You think so?”

“Oh stars! You would be great! I know you can fight!”

Sui watched her lips pull back into a smile.

Sansy muttered, “You would also _look_ good in that outfit.”

“Sansy!” Ambrose groaned and covered her face with her free hand.

“Sansy, you are not giving Momma enough credit!” Sui huffed as he gave the lazy Bitty a narrow-eyed look over his shoulder, hand on her neck.

There was no response and Sui shuffled his feet uncertainly. Sansy was studying him intently and Tea’s eyes were lit up with a pink glow happily. Wha…?

“What did you call me?” Ambrose whispered.

Sui gasped and tensed his legs to jump down when he was swept into her grasp and brought to her face.

“I…it’s- I didn’t mean- I mean- I did but-“ Sui stammered, pulling his knees up towards his chest and fingers toying with themselves. “I…”

Ambrose leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Shhh, Sui. It’s okay. Let’s just watch some more Sailor Moon.” She settled back down on the couch, wriggling the blanket over her lap with just her legs before leaning back with Sui and Cherry on her chest. She picked up Sansy and Tea to lay them there as well, draping a possessive hand over them all.

It was warm, comfortable, and…safe.

Sui snuggled against her and watched the warrior on the screen throw an energy disk.

_Actually Tea would look good in that…_


	17. -Lovely-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry believes in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone sent me a challenge. To write a drabble that was 200 words. Nothing more, nothing less. And well- I haven't quiteeee gotten the hang of Cherry's voice yet. 200 words even. <3

Smoke curled around her in a halo as he pressed his face to the clear glass. Her hair spilled across her back in fuzzy waves and she leaned on the railing, head tilted to the sky.

She told him about her family once- that she was the oldest in her group of siblings and had loved them with every fiber of her being. She still did. Obviously.

“I’m just so tired of pretending to be together when I’m falling apart.” She had whispered. Cherry hadn’t known what to say. What could he say? He had scooted closer, patting her nose as tears streaked down her cheeks.

She always wore her heart on her sleeve.

She only smoked when her soul dimmed and flickered, threatening to crack under the pressure she felt. Poisoning her lungs when she couldn’t breathe.

(He could relate- breathing was hard sometimes. A lot of the time.)

Yet as he watched her, foot tapping on the wood planks and swaying side to side imperceptibly… He knew that she could do it. Whatever “it” was on this day, or the week, or the month.

She could do it. He knew without a doubt.

His Momma was so lovely.


	18. -Quiet Moment-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry and Ambrose share a quiet moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a down, sad day today so my writing is a bit off.  
> Thanks everyone for reading and WHOA almost a 100 kudos?! Man, I'm speechless.

Ambrose sat on her bed with her legs crossed and the box resting on top of her lap. She kept running fingers over the sleeping Soft Bones softly and she was talking lowly,

“I know it’s not much, little one. I can promise you two things: you will be loved and you won’t be lonely. When you wake up, you'll meet everybody...”

Cherry was resting against her neck, staring up at her as he nibbled on his fingers. The sleeping Soft Bones looked so peaceful and… he chewed harder on his phalanges. There were already tiny scrapes along them from this bad habit- what was a couple more?

_They could fracture. It’s a small chance but still._

_-you really just want to be with him. He won’t like you!_

The small Bitty could feel the wetness coursing down his cheeks. He had grown used to it but his little whimpers drew his Momma’s attention and she leaned her head against his (she never put enough pressure on them to make it uncomfortable- just enough to know she was there). Cherry couldn’t help it as his hands went to her hair and his body heaved.

_Why am I like this? I-_

“Cherry baby, shhh.” Ambrose’s voice drifted to him, cutting through the swirling thoughts that were getting ready to overtake him. “What’s wrong, my love?”

“M-Momma, I- he- well…” Cherry tried to start but couldn’t quite get his breath as he cried and when he was lifted in the air, he buried his face behind her hand. Instead of bringing him to her face like he expected, Ambrose held the box with Soft Bones to her middle as she uncrossed her legs then set it down on the mattress before stretching out on her back, depositing him on her chest.

“M-Momma?” Cherry asked uncertainly as he raised red eyes to her. She had her eyes closed.

“You like him already, Cherry Berry?”

Cherry jumped at the question and his cheeks flaring with his magic.

_How did she know?_

“Y-Yeah…” He answered reluctantly. Ambrose’s chest rose and fell in a soothing rhythm and he could hear the beating of her heart under him. The warmth of her palm over him had his eyes drooping but he leaned up to look at her face. He stayed silent at the sight.

Ambrose’s eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as she held him, a small smile gracing her lips. The darkened bags and lines etched under her eyes were more prominent now that he was really paying attention. She looked so tired.

_Is she sleeping enough? Didn’t Sansy say something about her sleeping schedule? What did he say?- How could I forget what he- wait-  why didn’t I pay notice soon-_

“He’ll love you, Cherry.” Ambrose murmured, voice slurring with her grogginess. Cherry clutched the fabric of her shirt.

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

_You don’t know that. You can’t possibly know that._

Cherry sighed softly and curled up in a ball against her.

_Thump-thump-thump…_

“…You should sleep, Momma.”

Ambrose held him closer and turned on her side. She brought him under her chin then reached into box blindly.When she pulled it out... Soft Bones was limp in her hand and Cherry watched as she laid the pajama-clad Bitty next to her collar bone. The newest Bitty grumbled and turned so that the light spilling through the window wouldn’t fall on his face. Cherry reached out to touch Ambrose’s nose lightly.

She gave him a sleepy smile.

“Go to sleep, Cherry Berry.”

Cherry watched her close her eyes before closing his own. They both didn't notice as Soft Bones opened his eyes, glancing at them both. He blinked slowly before snuggling deeper into the bed - a small hum of contentment ghosting from his teeth. 


	19. -Manipulation-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Determined Soul can sway a trait soul. Ambrose has no clue what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh. I love y'alls comments so much. <3 I will be updating the Information chapter with the new bitties (and possibly Lyla's? Should I do that?)  
> And if you need mood music for this chapter: Humans Are Such Easy Prey by Perturbator.

Ambrose ground the heel of her palm into her sore eyes. She needed coffee… preferably with a good heaping of sugar and whip cream. She had stayed behind to go over her notes (again).

_I really need to start saying no to picking up shifts._

 She stood with a sigh and closed her notebook with a definitive flick of her wrist. She didn’t mind biology- she loved it- but lifespan development? It was all numbers – brackets of time frames and really… she couldn’t remember all the different ranges that the different processes developed, milestones for human youth plus monster youth, cycles of heats and menstruations… Just thinking about it mad a low groan pass through Ambrose’s lips.

_You’re just tired. You need sleep._

**_I need a better brain._ **

“Hey. Do you mind?” A soft rumble growled from behind her and Ambrose peeked over her shoulder before her eyes widened at the person staring back at her.

_Chara._

Crimson eyes regarded Ambrose as she quickly swiped her notebook from her desk and stuffed it into her backpack. When it resisted ( _Come on!)_ , she pressed it down and a long low farting sound erupted from the depths of her bag. Ambrose felt her cheeks grow warm and pressed a palm against her face.

“I swear to all that is fucking holy…” Ambrose hissed. She just _knew_ who was responsible and Sansy’s saucy winking face came to her mind. Damn that naughty, sneaky skeleton… She couldn’t help but grin at the prank. He got her.

_I was wondering why I had pencils in my bag still._

Ambrose blinked as she heard the muffled chuckles behind her and gaped when she saw Chara covering their mouth, eyes closed in amusement. She hadn’t seen the other laugh like that – ever. The crests of their cheeks were dusted with rose, eyelashes beating against their skin like a baby bird, and their laugh was so sweet! Ambrose couldn’t help giggling herself. They looked so much like their twin then...

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck rose to attention and Ambrose felt a chill drift over her spine. She swallowed thickly at the sensation and went to pull the zipper to her backpack when two pale hands came down on either side of her body. Her hands froze and her breath stopped. Nervously, Ambrose’s pink tongue came to swipe at her lips and she felt Chara lean against her.

_What the fu-_

“You do know that smoking is a bad habit, don’t cha?” Chara’s inquiry was cool and detached as their fingers plucked the gold-colored pack from the still open side pocket. Ambrose tried to stop herself from snatching away the pack but failed- fingers scraping against Chara’s roughly. Why was her heart beating so fast? Chara wasn’t hurting her…

“Oh?” Chara squealed excitedly and Ambrose ground her teeth in her unease. Her body was thrumming with adrenaline and her muscles twitched with the need to escape, run away, to just… _be anywhere but here._ Instead, she rolled her shoulders to have some sort of movement ( _not because she was too tense)_ and made sure to knock into Chara's arm.

“Aren’t you _brave?_ ”

Ambrose curled her trembling digits over the pack in her hand and finally spun around. Chara wasn’t much taller but they seemed to be so much larger- invading her space, the smell of something sweetly spicy ( _Dark chocolate?_ ) filling her nose, and an imperceptible tang coating her tongue. She crossed her arms at the dark-haired male-bodied person in front of her and lifted her chin defiantly.

“Skipping class is a bad habit but you don’t see me commenting on it. Plus, I only smoke a single cigarette in a day unless it’s a bad day. In case you needed to know.” Ambrose felt anger singing through her blood and her nails dug painfully into her palms as she resisted the desire to wipe that smug grin off of Chara’s face.

Her soul fluttered erratically as Chara stared at her- burning into a bright sunny color before flickering green and then bursting into crimson but it was invisible to her. Chara’s smirk widened at the display and they reached out a hand to the girl in front of them.

_Interesting. I could-_

“Ambrose!” A gruff and irritated voice huffed and both of them jumped. Boss-Man stood on the tabletop, scarlet pupils trained on her. Chara glared at the tiny Bitty as Ambrose turned toward the Papyrus with a harsh, “What?!”

Boss-Man kept his features carefully composed as Ambrose glowered at him, pupils narrowed and lips pursed. He kept his breathing even, daring to lift his foot to stomp on the hard surface.

“How dare you speak like that-“

“Oh, you have got to be _fucking_ kidding me.” Ambrose let the words slip out and her eyes went wide as she caught the almost imperceptible tightening of Boss-Man’s jaw and the wounded sheen to the skeleton’s eyes. She gasped.

Chara couldn’t hold their glee, red soul pulsing vibrantly.

Boss-Man watched as Ambrose’s soul shone a brilliant green as she whispered, “I’m so sorry. Sorry.”

The Bitty shook his head at her and growled, “Lyla was missing you. I came to retrieve you for her.”

Ambrose nodded at him before slinging her bag on her shoulder. She shifted her weight side to side before laying her palm on the counter top. Boss surveyed it before stomping on her middle finger as retaliation for hurting his feelings ( _not that he admit it)_ and standing on her palm. He watched her grit her teeth at the pain and let his shoulders relax as she forced her way by Chara.

He didn’t take his eyes off of the red-souled person as Ambrose rushed away.

They were smiling. He would have to talk with her incompetent bitties about this.

It would be in Lyla’s best interest, after all. She loved the soft-hearted, excitable idiot.

…Boss-Man would never admit he was a little worried himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I haven't decided if I want Chara to be purely human or a demon just yet... They are definitely aware of others' soul. (Perhaps the check option?) I may have to mull this over more.


	20. -A Good Friend-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss-Man tries to take matters into his own hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the hell was there a plot (kinda) in these drabbles? Huh. Ambrose's Bitties wil return soon. <3

Boss-Man reached up and yanked on Ambrose’s hair with a jerk of his wrist. The human grumbled her displeasure but didn’t move from where her head rested on the table. He ground his teeth at the incessant chatter of the cafeteria and shot a scalding glare towards his pet. Lyla merely raised her eyebrows at him before shooting a worried glance at her friend.

“How long have you been up, Am?”

“Oh…you know…” Ambrose replied as she kept her eyes closed, making sure to keep her speech slow so that way her words wouldn’t garble together. “I think this makes…” She squeezed her eyes tighter in thought. What day was it anyway? She definitely hadn’t slept last night because she had to cover Kathleen’s shift and that day she had promised Sui that they would have a day all to themselves… the night before that she had worked… “Ahh…maybe… thirty-five hours?”

“You…THIRTY-FIVE HOURS?” Lyla yelped and stared at her with concerned eyes. “I know your sleeping schedule is shit but you need some rest.”

Ambrose waved her hand back and forth in a brushing off motion as if to say “Yeah, yeah.” and took a deep breath. Her head hurt. She could _feel_ the blood passing through the small veins in her head and around her eyes. She needed caffeine. Coffee. Soda. _Something._

“I love you, Ly. But-” She began in a petulant tone and she cried out in pain, pulling her hand away from where Boss-Man had dug his heel into it and ground her skin into the bones on the back of it. The Bitty’s dark magic swirled around him and he faced Lyla as the blonde leaned over the table to grab him.

“Why don’t you go get some soda for this pathetic human?” Boss-Man suggested in a commanding tone and Lyla’s light eyes hardened before softening at Ambrose’s curled up form. Her friend looked dead on her feet and on the verge of falling asleep at any point… it wasn’t a bad idea but… Lyla gently flicked Boss-Man as a corrective measure before getting up, grabbing her wallet.

“Fine. Be nice.” Lyla told him firmly before walking away.

Boss watched her leave before nudging Ambrose with his foot. She had her eyes open now and was frowning at him unhappily, still cradling her hand. Her soul flickered crazily between gold and jade before settling on a bright cherry. He could still see that other red-souled individual’s sadistic smile and the Bitty ground his teeth together before dropping his crossed arms.

“Ambrose.” Boss-Man said gently, watching her eyes widen and her head lift. He had her attention. His eyes flicked in the direction that Lyla left in and continued, “I want you to say the most aggressive, ugliest things you can think of to me.”

“…What?” She whispered in disbelief and sat up straight, bones cracking at the quick posture change. Ambrose made a soft noise of discomfort, stretching in the chair before shaking her head at Boss-Man. “I’m not going to do that. You don’t deserve that.”

Boss-Man watched her soul burn with her Justice trait and his hands curled uncomfortably at his side. Grimby had that hue at the center of his soul as well and the purple flame Bitty had a tendency to choose when someone deserved punishment or not… it troubled him. The Justice dominant.

Maybe he could force her hand. He needed to get rid of the aggressiveness stirred within her soul from encountering that person…

“You and I both know you are capable of it.” Boss-Man’s voice was low and Ambrose flinched away from him, rubbing her arm. She bit her lip and let her eyes fall to the table in front of her.

“I am but I don’t want to. I don’t want to hurt you.” She murmured before sliding her chair back. “I think I’m going to walk around to wake up fo—“

“If you don’t now, you might say something to them. Your…uhh…” Boss-Man’s cheeks glowed and he stuttered on the last word. “B-babies.”

Ambrose rubbed her hands on her jeans before gripping the hem of her over-sized grey hoodie. She opened her mouth to say something ( _“I would never hurt them intentionally.”_ ) before closing it as she thought twice ( _Is my temper bad?_ ) and gently patting Boss-Man’s back with one finger.

“…You’re a good friend, Boss-Man.” Ambrose smiled at him tiredly before leaving. He watched her intercept Lyla and kiss her on the cheek as the other handed her the soda. Lyla turned to watch her exit the building.

Boss-Man couldn’t explain the way his soul fluttered with something light and airy before sinking into the depths of his non-existent stomach as he watched Ambrose place a colored cigarette between her lips. He watched the way Lyla's eyes had dimmed and the way her lips had thinned into a line. He gave her wrist a loose hug and patted her arm lightly. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the top of his skull. He scowled before:

“…hey, Lyla. Can I borrow your phone? I need to talk with..."


	21. -I'll do what I have to-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some events stay with you... and shape what is important to you.  
> -There is mention of child abuse. It is not graphic but it is there. Please keep this in mind.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...My muse is entranced with something. I just have to figure out what that something is.  
>  THANK YOU EVERYONE. <3 I love the comments and 102 kudos. :O

_Ambrose stared up at the ceiling and breathed out. Had she really slept all day? She didn't remember falling asleep... had she drifted off with Cherry? Sansy? Or even pulled into sleep surrounded by Hoshi's crisp clean scent... Her Bitties would be pressed against her if that was the case and... there was a much more substantial weight beside her. She ran a hand through her hair and went rigid at the much shorter length._

_Oh. Oh no._

_Please. No._

_She turned to face the person beside her and the salt was already stinging her eyes. Her sister slept beside her, small fingers clutched in the blanket they shared. Ambrose reached out and grasped the hand, rubbing her rough finger pads against the smooth skin. They had been so young… they **were** so young…_

_Ambrose could hear the door open and refused to turn but the soft tap at her shoulder made her glance up. She wouldn’t ever forget those eyes… She saw them every time she looked in the mirror._

_“…I’ll be there in a second.” Her voice whispered before staring at her sister’s face once more. She could do this. She had done this. She could protect her sister. She squeezed the hand in hers once more before lifting the blanket._

_“…Amby?” The sleep roughened tiny voice made her freeze. She couldn’t be awake. It was too dangerous._

_“…Go back to sleep, Sarah. I just have to go to the bathroom.” The lie came easier than she thought it would but the cloying guilt stuck heavy in her throat. She tried to swallow and couldn’t._

_As she reached for the door knob, she thought- “Where is the justice in this world? Who protects the silent?”_

Ambrose gasped, fighting the leaden grogginess that tried to drag her back to the land of her dreams and clutched her chest. Her heart hammered against her rib cage and her breath whistled as it refused to fill her chest. Where was she? Her head whipped back and forth, taking in the rumbling beneath her, the hard seat against her back, the scenery drifting by, and the way several people were staring at her…

_I fell asleep on the bus? Fuck. Of all the places…_

She tried to force a reassuring smile but it came out as a pained grimace. Cold sweat clung to the back of her neck and she raised her hand to wipe it away.

_Okay. You need to breathe…_

When a hand landed on her shoulder gently, Ambrose didn’t think as she shoved the person away, raising her arm in front of her in case they decided to strike back. She shut her eyes.

_You are being irrational. You are **here-** on the bus going home. You’re in college- not middle school. You are grown- not a scared 12 year old. Just…just…breathe._

Ambrose focused on the tightness of her chest and shut her mouth tight to breathe in her nose, holding it in, before releasing it in a soft whoosh. She just kept her mind on the air slowly, slowly coming easier through the invisible knot that tangled in her chest. She could feel the heat radiating from someone sitting beside her, not saying a word. They hadn’t tried to reach out again and for that she was thankful.

When she could feel the air circulating in her lungs without pain or hindrance (or coming in pants), she opened her eyes and came face to face with a sleepy-eyed ruby gaze. Ambrose tensed for a moment before taking note of the slumped posture and the way the person’s hands hovered over her hesitantly.

“…Frisk.” The name left her in a grateful exhale and Ambrose nodded at the hands that still floated above her. Frisk’s touch was gentle wisps against her arms, tender restraints on her shoulders as her body finally crumpled, and calm pats on her cheeks. “I’m alright, really. Just a bad dream.”

_Lies, lies, lies…_

**_Shut up._ **

_A bad dream? More like a bad memory._

**_I said shut up, brain. I don’t need your sass._ **

Frisk nodded at her before moving away and moving their hair behind their ears. Ambrose couldn’t help but smile at them as they spoke.

“I’m just making sure. It seemed mild until you woke up.”

Ambrose blushed in embarrassment, rubbing her neck. Frisk always exuded a peaceful aura and she couldn’t help but relax in their presence- leaning her head on their shoulder before pulling away. Frisk gave her a confused smile and Ambrose waved her hands wildly, face hot.

“Sorry- I…”

“Isn’t this your stop?”

Ambrose felt the kick of the bus as it went over the railroad tracks, pulling on the cord without having to look out the window. She clasped her hands and stretched them over her head, joints cracking before grabbing her bag. She stood and after a moment of thought turned to Frisk and gave a small smile.

“See you in Social Psych?”

“I’ll be there. Hey, Ambrose?” Frisk seemed to stop themselves, fingers tangling in their soft pink wool sweater.

“Yeah?” Ambrose replied, eyes flicking to the front of the bus and back.

“…Nothing. I’ll see you in class.”

Ambrose raised an eyebrow but nodded. She walked to the double doors, a bounce in her step as she waited impatiently. She couldn’t wait to be home, see her Bitties, and…

_You might say something to them._

Her smile faded abruptly as she pushed the doors open and stepped onto the brightly lit sidewalk. She set her bag down and pulled out her pack, sticking another cigarette in her mouth.

_Another one won’t hurt._

Frisk clutched the notebook to their chest, red soul vibrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what I have figured out so far:  
> Frisk and Chara are twins. Chara is male-bodied and Frisk is female-bodied. They are more aware of souls than your average person. (I thinking of maybe building on the "Act" option in game? Maybe souls are visible if you want them to be?) Like I said, I'm letting my mind run free.


	22. -A Warning-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call comes through and Sansy is troubled.

“I’m telling you, Sansy. Sleeping in the dirty clothes is much more comfortable…” Cherry told the blue-hooded skeleton as he clutched the stuff Superman logo in his hand and teleported to the other side of the window sill. Sansy turned to Cherry and gave him a smile tinted with a playfulness. The Runt could feel his cheeks starting to grow warm. “Don’t-“

“I happen to know you sleep there when Rose isn’t home… trying to _bone_ me? I see _right through you._ ” Sansy chuckled and Cherry’s face was absolutely on fire now. Hoshi sat with his back against the clear glass of the window and watched the exchange with a sleepy look of amusement, wiggling his bare phalanges and metatarsals. He had taken off his socks because it was warm enough in this spot to not need them. When Sansy turned to him, he tilted his head. He had missed the words because of the rays warming his bones had let his mind wander and start to soften at the edges with sleep.

“Come again, Sansy?” Hoshi inquired, yellow eyes focusing on the giggling Bitty.

“I’m saying are you okay with—mmpf!” Sansy’s statement was muffled as Cherry clapped a hand over his mouth with a squawk of protest. Cherry’s small chest heaved and sweat dotted his skull as he smiled sweetly at Hoshi while elbowing the taller skeleton in his hold.

“Nothing!” Cherry spoke resolutely and glared at Sansy when Ambrose’s ringtone cut off whatever retort the other had. Cherry squinted at it before he disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared on top of it. His magic surrounded his fingers and he swiped the green phone button before freezing. Why had he answered? He didn’t like talking on the phone.

The display read “Lyla”.

“Ah- um- h-hi. Mom-“ Cherry stopped before taking a breath, shaking. “A-Ambrose’s ph-phone.”

“I need to speak with Sansy. Now, Runt. I don’t need you wasting my time.” The irritated and gruff command had Cherry tearing up before shrinking away from the phone to press two fingers in his mouth to muffled his cries.

_I am wasting his time. Momma is going to be so mad- she left us her phone so that way I would know she would come back and now...I wasted-_

He was wrapped in something warm. Cherry blinked away the tears in his and pulled the fabric closer, tracing the a star with his finger absentmindedly as the scent clinging to the fabric surrounded him. It was clean and sweet just like... He squeaked as Hoshi laid gentle hands on his shoulder before murmuring, “Why don’t we go take a nap? We can sleep in the dirty clothes like you wanted.” and then he winked. “You’re right. It is a good place to sleep.”

Cherry nodded mutely, cheeks dusted with pink, and let the other pull him to his feet just as Sansy appeared in a burst of cyan and shot daggers at the mobile phone. Cherry’s hand started to shake as he was pulled away.

“Sansy?”

“You did good, Cher.” Sansy reassured and gave his shoulder a passing squeeze before his attention was drawn away to the phone. His phalanges flexed. Whoever made Cherry cry better have a damn good reason or they were going to have a **b a d t i m e.** He knew for certain that Lyla would  _never_ make Cherry cry because Ambrose would not be happy with her if she did.

“Hey, bud. This is Sansy. Who is this?” He answered as he hit the button to put on the speaker. No use in bending hunched over the phone when he could sit beside it.

“It’s the Terrible Boss-Man! I have something to share…” Boss-Man’s sour tone had his teeth setting on edge. He couldn’t stand bullies… They were the worst kind of people and Boss-Man seemed to radiate the disregard for people (Cherry’s) emotions and the lack of care for what his words caused in other people that came with being a bully. He needed someone to take him down a few notches. Sansy could hear him talking but the words didn’t solidify through his irritation.

“Look- you better have a good reason for making Cher cry-“ Sansy interrupted before Boss-Man growled and cut him off in turn.

“Did you even hear what I was saying, you stupid…” Suddenly there was a crash on the other end of the line and a sharp hissing of air. “Look. I will only repeat myself once. It has to do with your pet.”

Sansy narrowed his eyes and scratched his skull. _Pet?_ Ambrose had only had Watson but he doubt that Boss-Man was talking about the skittish furball.

_He said “your”…as in mine? My pet? Could he mean…_

Sansy’s fingers clamped shut quickly and he responded, “Ambrose? What about her?”

“Oh. I _finally_ have your attention…” He was going to kill this arrogant bastard.

“Let’s just get to the point, yeah? What about Rose?” Sansy snarled, feeling the last shred of his patience snap and the urgency to know make his bones rattle in nervousness. Boss-Man paused on the other end of the line and he couldn’t keep his eyes from exploding with magic. He covered with the blaze a wry grin.

_Magic is tied to the emotions… What does that say about me when I can’t keep it controlled completely?_

“She…met someone…” Boss-Man started with a subdued tone and Sansy could hear the quivering uncertainty as the other continued, “Someone with a red soul. She was aggressive and her soul was going _crazy._ I-I tried to get it back to a more stable state but I couldn’t.” Sansy could feel his bones started to ache from how hard he was clenching them but he let the other talk. “Of all the dominants to be in flux- a justice…”

“D-Don’t. Just…don’t.” Sansy finally croaked, throat tight. He hated when anyone said anything bad about Rose but her soul? He couldn’t fight with them about it because it was true. She was a Justice soul in flux at a later stage in her life and he knew it was hard. He could see the moments when she embraced the other traits in her decisions. Sansy closed his eyes. Rose’s soul should have been green- a deep dark peaceful green. “Did she hurt you?”

“No.” The retort came almost immediately and with no small amount of respect for Ambrose’s choice. “She has a very strong secondary to be swayed that easily but I’m afraid…that I may have stimulated her soul more…”

“You WHAT?” He was **_definitely_** going to kill this asshole. Sansy shoved his right hand in his hoodie pocket and played with the pencil in there, spinning it to loosen up his fingers.

“It wasn’t my fault! I was just trying to help!” Boss-Man grumbled before Sansy could hear Lyla’s voice in the background.

“Boss-Man, are you done? I got us some food…”

“I have to go. I just thought I’d warn you.” Boss-Man said in a rush before the call disconnected. Sansy stared at the darkening screen for a moment before he gave a humorless chuckle. He would have to watch Rose closely when she came home. Maybe he should tell the others?

He dismissed the idea as it came to him.

As if they would listen.


	23. -Dancing Twirling Stars-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Bones meets Cherry and everyone else. Ambrose takes a much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure I liked how this turned out but I'll leave it be for now. <3

Cherry stretched languidly as he swam up towards consciousness slowly. The black fur from his hood was smashed against his cheek bone and his shorts had slid so his iliac crest was exposed but he didn’t move to dislodge the tickling fur or pull his shorts up. He was warm and could hear Ambrose’s soft snores from beside him. It could wait. He wanted to enjoy the quiet of his mind for a bit longer. Cherry couldn’t help but smile to himself, opening his eyes…

To Soft Bones peering down at him curiously from above him.

“AH!” Cherry yelped, jerking upright in surprise before pain exploded in his skull. The Runt curled his body and pressed his hand to his head as his tears splattered against the sheets. It hurt but it wasn’t excruciatingly painful- it just took him by surprise. “Ow…”

_You are being ridiculous! It was just an accident! **(Why was he staring?)**_

“I’m sorry! I just woke up and…I don’t know where I am…” Soft Bones’ voice was soft and warm despite it being laced with pain and confusion as he pressed both hands to his throbbing nose. His tone also sounded nasally and Cherry burst out laughing at the way it sounded like the duck he had seen in cartoons. Cherry buried his face against the bed as he continued to hiccup and giggle, still crying softly.

_He’s going to be mad! **But it’s too funny! I can’t-**_

There was laughter joining his- not just Soft Bones’ high giggles but he could hear Sansy’s deep rumbling, Tea’s chirpy “Nyeh heh heh!” and Sui’s cackling “Mweh heh heh!” from close by. Cherry’s felt his soul grow warm surrounded by the sound of everyone’s sounds of happiness before he pushed himself to a sitting position, wiping the tracks of his tears from his cheeks. His eyes went to Soft Bones who was kneeling beside him, hands finally falling away from his face with a shy simper. Cherry’s cheeks grew warm as he noticed the slight gap between the two front most teeth.

_Ah…He’s cute…_

With that thought, Cherry quickly turned to glance around for the others. Sansy was sitting cross-legged on the edge of the top of the bed with a wide grin and when his gaze settled on him, the lazy skele winked. Cherry could feel his magic pooling even more into his already hot blush and he shot Sansy a pout. Sansy just enjoyed teasing him too much!

_That silly bonehead!_

“Hi!” Tea’s excited voice had him turning back towards Soft Bones. Tea was extending a hand to the other Bitty with no hesitation, ears pricked forward and tail erect. Soft Bones accepted the hand and clasped it lightly. “I’m Tea!” Tea placed her other over their joined grips and shook excitedly, bouncing on her feet.

“Hi Tea. I’m…” Soft Bones began before Sui popped out from behind Tea’s form, one eye socket closed in a wink. He clutched the hem of her dress in his gloved hands as he interrupted.

“Soft Bones! Right? That’s what Lyla told Momma!”

Cherry frowned slightly at Sui for his rudeness but Soft Bones took it in stride and put a hand behind his head good naturedly, golden tint spreading across his cheeks. “Yeah. I’m Soft Bones but…” His smile turned down at the edges, happy bone crinkles disappearing from his eye sockets as he let go of Tea’s hand.  “Lyla’s here? Where did she go? Why am I here?”

“…What do you mean?” Cherry questioned, fingers reaching out for the other skeleton next to him impulsively. His fingers twitched as they stopped in mid-air but before he could pull them away, Soft Bones curled his own fingers around Cherry’s, pressing the Runt’s into a closed fist inside of his own phalanges.

“I mean… I belong to her mother…”  Soft Bones commented uneasily as he shifted to lean more on his right leg, stretching out his left so that way the tingles starting to climb up his bones would dissipate.

“…You belong to her mom?” Sui echoed what Soft Bones just said, wringing his gloved hands together. Something was telling him that Lyla brought the sleep skeleton to Ambrose for a reason but he pressed his teeth together. If Soft Bones wasn’t giving them any more information then… it wasn’t his place to pry.

_Everyone has secrets._

“Why would she give you to Ambrose then?” Tea wondered out loud as her ears swiveled sideways and flattened slightly. That didn’t seem right. Would Ambrose accept a Bitty that already had been adopted? Her eyes glanced at Sui. Would Ambrose accept a Bitty that had been adopted _and happy?_

“I-I don’t…” Soft Bones began and sniffled. Cherry raised his hand and nibbled on his fingers indecisively.

_He’s sad. Maybe I should- **he won’t like you-** he needs…_

Cherry scooted closer to Soft Bones and slowly leaned his head on the other’s sun-and-moon covered shoulder. Soft Bones rested his own cranium against Cherry’s. Tea’s eyes softened and she smiled at them before sitting on the other side of Cherry, tail coming to curl around both of the two smaller Bitties and the vibrations of her purrs starting to rumble gently in her throat.

Sui walked to the other side of Soft Bones and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure there is a good reason you are here.” The warrior could feel his cheekbones starting to glow and plopped down next to purple socked Sans. Soft Bones jumped slightly and Cherry squeaked, curling his fist tighter within the other’s grip. Sui brought his hands to toy with the blue scarf around his neck. “My name is Sui by the way.”

“The Magnificent Sui.” Sansy quipped from his spot and Sui lowered his face into his scarf to hide his smile, soul glowing beneath his grey shirt brightly. “How long were you with Lyla and her mom?” Sansy’s calm voice had everyone’s gaze turning to him. He was standing, hand in his hoodie’s pockets before  he slouched against Ambrose’s upper arm, relaxed. His sternum and ribs rested on her and his legs dangled limply. “And heya. I’m Sansy. I’m the funniest one here… that’s a _bone-ified_ fact.”

_He seems cool. It will be nice to have a nap buddy._

 “A-a week…”

“Well… ya might want to start thinkin’ if you want to keep Soft Bones as a name. Rose asks about names.” Sansy chuckled from his perch. His eye sockets drooped sleepily.

“Huh?”

“Momma asks what your name is or if you want to change it.” Teacup explained as she leaned down to nuzzle Cherry. “It’s just something she does.”

“Well…I-…I’ve only ever been called Soft Bones but a new name sounds pretty cool!” Soft Bones’s eyes twinkled and Cherry could swear there were multiple glittering stars in his eyes. He snuggled more into Soft Bones side. He knew that Sui would get giant stars in his eyes when he was excited or happy but never more than one and not ones that twirled and skipped around the others in a mesmerizing dance.

“Dancing stars…” Cherry murmured to himself.

“What?” Soft Bones, Tea, and Sui all said in confusion. Sansy snickered from his position.

“I-I said H-Hoshi! Th-That’s a ni-n-nice name!” Cherry stammered as he used his free hand to cover his face. “I-It means star and just now- th-there were…oh…nevermind…I…” His hands were starting to tremble and his breath was starting to quicken. He could feel Tea rubbing her hands across his back, digging fingertips along his spine to help him relax. It was helping to keep his chest loose and the air turning to a stone in his chest but his mind still raced.

_I can’t believe I said that out loud. I’m so stupid. He’ll think I’m stupid-_

“Hoshi. I like it.” Soft Bones’ voice lifted and he pressed his nose ridge against Cherry’s bones, clinking his teeth against the hand still blocking Cherry’s face. "Thanks...um..."

“Ch-Cherry.” His voice was high with his shock. Did Hoshi just kiss his hand? He must have imagined it. He could confirm it.

_I just need to lift my hand..._

Cherry removed his make shift barrier from his face reluctantly and came face to face to a laughing Hoshi who brought his forehead to the Runt’s affectionately.

“It’s a good name.”

_Oh, stars. Pretty, dancing, twirly stars…_

“I-I’m glad you like it. We-we’ll tell Momma when she wakes up…Sui! You better let her sleep! D-Don’t…”


	24. -Just a Bit More-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose knows better than to mention bath time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written while watching three amazing artists (Atllas, Linssins, and Glitterbark :D If y'all have time- check 'em out on Tumblr!). They are absolutely amazing. And made me squee (and killed me with FEELS)
> 
> Fluff or angst... and Atllas said fluff with some Cherry/Hoshi. <3 I got you covered! And to my readers from the stream: <3
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read/commented/kudoed. It really does make my day. :D

Ambrose crouched down, squeezing herself between the black table that served as her entertainment stand and the beige couch to press her palm against the torn fabric on the underside of the couch, grumbling to herself. She knew better than to give any hint that **that** time was approaching. She **knew** but had been distracted by the video her professor had assigned to the class and she had left the bathroom door open.

It had been a mistake…

Ambrose pushed herself up so she was sitting on her legs and scrubbed a hand over her face. If it had been Sansy’s turn to be given a scrub, she would just suggest that they take a bath together. If it had been Sui, she would pull out the yellow duck that had somehow appeared in her apartment (where it came from- who knows?) and the silly pool shark that her nephew had left. The warrior absolutely adored them. Tea…well…Tea could be a handful when it was time for a bath but he usually didn’t mind so much if there were bubbles.

But Cherry…

Cherry. Cherry- the smallest of her group- was the absolute **_worst._**

He was in hiding. Where? Ambrose had not a clue because her apartment had plenty of tight spaces for a Bitty to squeeze into.

“If I was a smol…where would I…” Ambrose muttered to herself as she rose and peeked behind the microwave on the countertop beside her couch, leaning over the arm to get a better look. It was bare. She sighed. “…be.”

Watson rubbed his face against her foot, giving her a happy purry chirp. It tickled and she scrunched her toes. It was about the time she gave Watson his dinner, wasn’t it?

_Of course it would be. Because heaven forbid- I can actually give Cherry a bath!_

Ambrose pinched the bridge of her nose, sliding off the couch before an idea struck. Sansy liked to lounge on the edge of her bookshelf. It was crammed full of books of various topics and natures (from her “PreCal for Dummies” to her manga) but there might be just enough space… She made a noise of displeasure as she stood on the arm of the couch to prod around the gaps she could see. All she felt was smooth wood.

“Oh. For all that is holy-“ Ambrose groaned before calling out to the room. “Cherry, baby, if you come out and be good for Momma then we can watch whatever movies you want, alright?” She could already feel the dread spreading through her body. She loved Iron Man as much as the next girl but she had sat through it more times than she could count for the little Runt.

Silence.

“Please, Cherry. It’s okay, baby.” Ambrose tried again as she carefully slid to her knees on the couch cushion. Her feet made soft thumps as she went from the carpet of her living room to the kitchen. Her furbaby rubbed against her ankles, meowing. Ambrose couldn’t help the lopsided smile as she bent down and rubbed his chin. “You are a little brat, you know that? I love you so much, you silly cat.”

Watson meowed at her again, arching up against her touch and butting her palm.

“Alright, alright…” Ambrose conceded. “Feed me?”

“Meow.”

“Feeeeed me?”

“Meow.”

Ambrose opened the pantry and bent down to open the cat food bag when she heard a muffled whimper. She raised her eyebrows but didn’t say a word as she slowly reached into the corner. Cherry gave a sharp cry as her fingers gently clasped him. He pushed against the side of her hand but she made sure to hold fast.

_Sorry, Watson but I just found who I’ve been looking for._

Cherry was kicking his legs wildly as she lifted him out and to her chest, cooing gently. Tiny phalanges dug into her skin as he tried to scramble up her chest. He had escaped from her multiple times this way- once he left her grip, he would teleport but he wouldn’t if she had him.

“Cherry Berry, come on. The bath isn’t so bad. It’s nice and warm. I even put some bubbles in it.” She reassured as she pressed her palm against him lightly but with intention. She would get him into the sink.

“Momma! No! Please! One more day! I’m not that dirty!” Cherry begged, pressing his face against her. Her heart clenched at the distressed words but she pursed her lips in determination. She had to give him a bath… he needed to be clean.

“I’m sorry, baby. You know you need one. Can’t have you getting slimy, right?” Ambrose chuckled and nuzzled the top of his head. “That’s Sansy’s job.”

“I heard that.” Sansy’s voice drifted to her from where he was pressed against the movies on the second self, peeking over Tea’s shoulder. He had his arm slung around the sleeping Cat bitty. Ambrose stuck out her tongue and grinned as she saw the tips of Sui’s scarf behind Sansy’s blue-clothed shoulder.

“I know.” Ambrose teased as she finally stood. She gave the three cuddling bitties as smile before kissing the top of Cherry’s head. “Alright, you. Bath. You and Hoshi.”

“H-Hoshi’s coming?” Cherry hicced, cheeks flushed and red streaks tinting his bone. His fingers still tugged at her occasionally but he seemed distracted.

“Yes. He needs to be cleaned too, my little love.”

Ambrose went to the open draw of the dresser and smiled at the curled up skele there. He was resting a top her folded socks, half buried under them for warmth. Her hand stilled as she started to reach in with her left hand but she froze in mid-air. Hoshi looked so peaceful…

_He needs a bath._

**_But he’s sleeping. He’s comfy._ **

_No. He needs a bath. Get it together._

“Momma.” Cherry’s quiet voice interrupted her internal dilemma and her eyes darted to his face. “Just…c-can you give him t-t-ten more minutes? I-I-I promise to take a bath if you let him sleep ten more minutes.”

_I’ll believe it when I see it._

**_Maybe he’s telling the truth._ **

Ambrose nibbled her lip. It was a good deal. She knew Cherry wasn’t being nearly as stubborn as he could be and if she could make it go smoother…

“…Fine. Ten more minutes, Cherry but you better not break your promise.” Ambrose warned sternly before giving the Runt an affectionate squeeze. “Do you wanna lay with him for a bit?”

“Yes, please, Momma.”

“Alright.”

She set Cherry in the socks and watched as he sat beside Hoshi, lightly resting his hand on the others shoulder before laying down so that they were facing each other. Cherry moved so that way he was wedged under Hoshi’s chin, fingers coming to grip the purple-blue jacket. He closed his red eyes in contentment.

Ambrose had meant to say “Ten minutes.” But the words died in her throat.

How could she disturb **_that?_**

_You are wrapped around their fingers._

**S _hut up, brain. Just enjoy the moment._**


	25. -A Trip Down Memory Lane-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: "Five Times Ambrose Saw Her Soul... and the One Time She Didn't"  
> -This chapter contains depictions of rape, mentions of child abuse, self-harm, and some violence. Please do not read if you are triggered by these issues.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am repeating the warning here: This chapter contains mentions of rape, instances of child abuse, self-harm, and some violence. 
> 
> This chapter took me a while to write due to the matters at hand and if you are in a situation where you are being abused, you are not alone and so strong. Please get help if you can. There are resources out there.
> 
> I will be writing more about the sixth scenario. It should be interesting.
> 
> Also, Brassberry was created by the lovely Ammazolie. (If I can spell- jeeze)

(ONE) She was six years old and sitting on the monkey bars, watching as the others played around her. Her teacher had offered for her to see her soul. Ambrose had no idea what Ms. Hope was talking about and her teacher had told her, “It’s you heart. What makes ‘you’, you.” and the wary child had merely stared at her.

She had been frightened. Why would you want to see the thing that made you who you are? That sounded dangerous. What if you broke it?

“Val. Vallll…Valterra!” Ambrose called to the monster child below her and she watched as soft brown eyes rose to her, a hand rose to brush away some of the leaves and stray vines that made up her friend’s hair from her face. Val leaned into her hand and Ambrose smiled as she kept herself balanced with her other hand. She absolutely adored her little tree friend. Val was so pretty.

“What did you want, Cat?” Val asked as she scratched at her skin. Ambrose watched as some of her skin came away and tilted her head. She knew it didn’t hurt (Val had told her that when she had seen it the first time) but it still looked painful… At the question, Ambrose perked up and squeezed her knees tight against the bar so she could lean back, hanging upside down.

“Are you going to go see your soul?” Ambrose tried to keep her voice steady as she swung back and forth slightly. The sky seemed to draw her eyes and she stared at the soft blue expanse with wonder. She liked to imagine that the white clouds that flattened across it tasted like white cotton candy.

_Can you eat clouds? Hmm…_

“Why? I know what mine looks like. When I use my magic, I can see it.” Val’s tone was bored and dismissive but she noticed the way Ambrose froze then grabbed the bars so she could lower her legs and drop into the dirt with a thump. Val eyed the small ants as they made their way to Ambrose’s untied shoelaces and gently nudged them around her friend with a gentle pulse of light green magic. Her soul’s light was invisible under her striped green and blue sweater.

“…Does it hurt?” Ambrose whispered and reached out a hand to rub her fingers into the dirt before pouring it over Val’s head. Val giggled and shook her hair so the dirt could settle against her scalp. Dirt always felt nice.

“No!” Val scoffed before continuing, “It doesn’t hurt! If you want…I could show you yours.”

Ambrose held her breath, swaying from foot to foot indecisively before nodding. If Val said that it wouldn’t hurt, then she would believe it. Besides… she felt better with her friend doing it than Ms. Hope.

“Alright…just stay still okay?”

Ambrose clenched her hands in her baggy khaki shorts and watched as Val’s eyes lit up with bright green- wiping away the whites of her eyes and her irises. Small tremors made Ambrose’s hands and knees shake but she reminded herself: _Val said it wouldn’t hurt! Stop being a scaredy cat!_

She watched as Val’s magic pooled in her chest- light, warm, and refreshing before a brighter glow mingled with the stable, gentle waves. Ambrose squinted her eyes. Val smiled at her unsteadily before she rose two fingers and bent them towards herself.

Ambrose willed her eyes to open more and watched as the light dimmed slightly and white sparks flew around her heart-shaped soul in sharp bursts and blinked at the red color.

_It’s red? Why red? It’s pretty but…_

“VALTERRA! AMBROSE! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!” The shriek broke through her thoughts and Valterra’s magic released her abruptly.

(TWO) Ambrose stared at the textbook on her desk with unseeing eyes. She couldn’t seem to concentrate. All she really wanted was for Mrs. E to tell them some scary stories… she usually did before the bell rang. Deep brown eyes flicked to the clock and Ambrose groaned, running fingers through tangled, unruly fluffy curls restlessly.

The Bitty on Mrs. E’s desk turned his head towards her and she stared back at him. He was tall and lanky with his red boots and his blue undies... he kind of reminded her of a superhero with his cape… She remembered his name was Papy. Whenever he came, he was always very funny and sweet but he hadn’t come to her desk in a while. She was too quiet, Ambrose supposed. Forming coherent sentences and keeping the conversation going wasn’t one of her strong suits.

_“Shush. We are studying- I’m trying to help you. Do you want Marly to come in here?”_

Ambrose raised her left hand to press against her right shoulder and she felt the pain radiate from where she dug her fingers into the cuts she had put there the night before. It helped her mind focus since…

_Don’t think about it. It was just a game. Marly’s brother always plays games._

She closed her legs tighter under the desk and tugged the khaki skirt to cover her knees more.

“Ambrose? Do you know the answer?” Her instructor’s voice floated into her ears and Ambrose blinked but didn’t look up. What had been the question? She squeezed her shoulder tighter and slid her back lower in her desk. She hated talking in front of the class but she hadn’t been paying attention and didn’t want to look at the board.

“Cat…patience.” Val whispered lowly from the desk beside her. Ambrose wrinkled her brow. Patience? She wasn’t waiting for anything and Ambrose flicked her attention to her friend before she got it. She was so dumb.

“…it’s patience.” Ambrose managed to squeak before her cheeks turned bright red. Mrs. E narrowed her honey eyes before nodding, turning around to the board to write ‘Patience’ in looping cursive. The soft whoosh of breath showed her relief and she finally let her hands drop to lay on her desk. Ambrose turned to Val and smiled thankfully.

Val really was a lifesaver. Her friend.

“Class. There won’t be any scary stories today as we will be doing something special… taking a look at your souls! I have Papy here to help with that...” Mrs. E’s informed them excitedly and Ambrose heard the class groan in unison. It wasn’t every year that the teacher’s wanted them to see their soul color but around the ages eight to ten… it was said that their souls would choose what trait they wanted to be.

She was nine now. Was her soul still red? Still _determined?_

Ambrose didn’t feel determined. She felt tired.

“Ambrose!”

She jerked upright and straightened her posture quickly as she saw the flash of orange on her desk. Papy beamed at her and her shoulders loosened. She should have known Mrs. E would choose her as the first person since she hadn’t been paying attention. Ambrose let her arms drop to her sides as Papy spoke,

“Are you ready, Human?”

“I’m ready.”

Papy’s phalanges twisted in his cape a moment before he stretched his arms toward her chest. Ambrose watched as the orange energy surrounded her and she closed her eyes. The magic was vibrating excitedly against her skin and it left a pleasant warmth in its wake. It was almost like sitting in the sun and reading a book… Peaceful…Calm...

She hissed as her cuts burned. She had to stay still.

The tug on her soul was uncomfortable and Ambrose squirmed at the feeling. It hadn’t hurt when Val had done it so why was it feeling weird now? The bright light seared through her eyelids and she opened them to gasp.

There were orange wisps curling around the dull lilac tendrils. Ambrose reached out to her soul, eyes locked on to the deep plum of its body. It seemed to struggle against Papy’s magic and the tiny skeleton was looking at her with compassion in his eyes. Ambrose let her lips tug up at the corners for a moment before another wave of fire burned her shoulder.

“Perseverance.” Val breathed beside her and then muttered in confusion, “…but why is he infusing healing?...”

Later- when she was alone in her empty home- she pulled her shirt off of her shoulder and used the tall mirror in her room to look at the skin there. She expected it to be red and crusted with dark scabs. She thought there would be…

…Her cuts were gone.

(THREE) Ambrose woke up with her arm slung across her face, stomach rolling in chaotic waves. The throbbing between her thighs was almost unbearable and she buried her face into her pillow, limbs heavy. She really didn’t want to get up… Memories of last night played in her mind.

_His hand was over her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut. She knew deep in her mind that she should scream…or bite…or do anything. She knew that. Ambrose knew but the fight in her wasn’t to escape._

_It was to keep quiet. For Sarah sleeping in their bedroom._

_She would never get used to the feeling of being full. Her walls stretching to accommodate something that should not be there- at least not at this age- and she whimpered against the grip on her chin. His breath was hot against the back of her neck and her fingers rose to dig into his arms. The dull drone of the anime she had chosen to stay up for floated around her fuzzily. She could feel his sweat sticking to her skin._

_She could feel everything._

_She could feel him thrusting against her, panting. He would moan every so often but for the most part… it was quiet._

_After all, her step-mom slept in the other room._

_A cry slipped from her lips as her vision blurred. She hadn’t cried in a while… why now?_

_“Shhh. If you wake them up- what will they say? Besides…I found that write up for her. You forged my signature, didn’t you? Maybe I should get the belt tomorrow…”_

_“I’ll be quiet. Just please…” Ambrose whispered frantically. She was desperate. She would do anything to not see Sarah sprawled out on the kitchen floor, chest heaving weakly up and down, barely moving. There had been dark purple splotches on her skin for so long. She couldn’t let that happen._

_“Good. Move your hips for me then.”_

Could she suffocate herself? She wondered idly as she breathed through the pillow. The slowness of her breath and the feeling of ‘not enough oxygen’ had her body crying out to pull away but she resisted. She didn’t want to do this anymore… she didn’t think she could do this anymore…

“Amby?” The pitch was high with fear and worry. Ambrose faced her sister immediately and watch Sarah stare at her wide-eyed. Ambrose frowned.

“Sarah?”

“I thought you said your soul was purple?” Sarah blurted out and Ambrose’s mind spun as she tried to put the pieces together. Her soul? Why would Sarah ask about her soul?

She hadn’t seen her soul in...three years? It had been purple when she had last saw it…

Ambrose sat up slowly (gritting her teeth to hide her grimace) and looked down at her chest. There was light like there always was but it was dim since her soul was still hiding under her rib cage. Her hand came up to rest on her sternum lightly, mesmerized by the deep green heart. It reminded her of Valterra before they lost contact with each other.

It reminded her of trees. Tranquil. Quiet.

Sarah’s arms were around her and Ambrose held her five-year old baby close, digging her nose against her sister’s neck. She should answer. Sarah giggled at the tickling sensation as Ambrose huffed,

“It was purple.”

“That’s okay! Green suits you because you’re the sweetest sister!”

Ambrose barely smeared a hand over her face to keep the salty drops of her tears from splashing against Sarah.

(FOUR) She was fifteen and…

Fire burned through her veins as she slammed Alisha under her into the concrete of the porch below her. Her hands were curled into fists inside of the girl’s black jacket and she couldn’t help ramming her back down again as fingers yanked at her hair. The pain didn’t faze Ambrose… she merely breathed through it and cocked back a fist, letting it fly into the surprised expression with grim satisfaction.

How dare she think she could threaten the woman that had taken her into her home? How _fucking dare?_ She would make her regret that. Even if she had to break a few of her own fingers in the process.

Ambrose winced at the pain travelling through her right hand as the other jerked away from another blow. Alisha tried to buck her off but she pressed her weight down to keep from falling off. All she could see was glass scattered across her room floor (who threw a glass stink bomb where people would walk?!) and the way Alisha had been so close to her foster mother- glowering as she tried to sew. Her mother had been refusing to let the girl back in her home.

It made her blood _boil. No one talked to her mom like that._

She had had enough. Ambrose decided to take matters into her own hands… she would defend her honor.

“Ambrose, stop.” Her foster mother’s voice was calm and Ambrose stopped, shaking, still maintaining her grip. She could keep going, _wanted_ to keep fighting, but she knew that if she did… she could hurt her seriously… she could…

She wouldn’t be fair. Was this punishment enough? Was it her place to give a ‘punishment’? Was she like…

_No. Stop. Get up._

Ambrose clung tighter to the fabric her hands were twisted in before she rose to her feet, legs trembling with the effort.

“AH!” Ambrose let out a surprised yelp as her soul was gripped with mint-colored magic and she was lifted off of Alisha easily. “Brass! Let me go! I’m getting up!” She swiveled her head to the Bitty she saw rustling through the low grass toward the porch. He merely hopped onto the raised concrete and studied her with sharp eyes.

“I know. You know I could have handled it for Ma.” He replied to her as he bared his pointed teeth. “Nice soul you got there though. It’s very bright.”

Ambrose waved her hands in exasperation as Brass gently coasted her through the air before setting her next to the outside bench- a good few feet away. Once she felt the magic starting to grow weaker along her skin, she glanced down at her soul.

_What the fuck?_

This would be her third soul change…the third time she had decided that her trait would no longer suit her. She remembered reading somewhere that instability in a person’s life could cause multiple changes in a short amount of time… children tended to be more resilient and adaptive. Or something along those lines. She could not for the life of her remember the average amount of times a soul would change in a person’s life span.

Perseverance, Kindness, and now… Justice.

Purple, Green, and now- yellow.

But why was there a green center? She would have to do some research.

(FIVE) Ambrose crushed the purple fabric of her tank top under her fingers as she stared at where Sui had been standing at the foot of the bare mattress and her chest constricted. She knew the warrior was hurting…knew that it would take time for him to trust her… but it still hurt being rejected. Tea’s tail was swishing back and forth frantically but he didn’t move from his spot on his Enderman, head tilted up to her worriedly.

“Go, Tea. I know you want to. It’s okay.”  Ambrose reassured firmly and the Cat Bitty’s ears perked up before his arms were hugging her side. Her lips pulled back but didn’t part to show her teeth. She was too tired to do much more.

“He’ll come around, Ambrose.” Teacup murmured as he scooted to the rope on the edge of the bed. “Just give him time.”

“I know. I’m just tired, Tea…”

She could hear Sansy scoff from his place on the window sill and Ambrose rolled her eyes in response before she could stop herself. Sansy tended to be good-natured towards others but for some reason…he had taken a disliking to Sui and it bothered her. She knew she couldn’t force a friendship but the little Blueberry would need all the support he could get.

She would be patient. She would be loving.

She would be _fair._

It wasn’t fair to let a moment of panic induced action determine whether or not he would be welcome in her home. Ambrose had to look at the _why’s, could be’s, and should be’s._ Sui had been asleep in her pocket and she had startled him after he had been ** _crushed_** (she ground her teeth) and with that strange gravity, he could have forced her so hard against the pavement that she could have internal damage.

He didn’t.

Sui could have teleported away with Teacup and she might not have seen either of them again. Her breath hitched at that possibility.

Sui hadn’t acted impulsively… he had tried to convince Tea first and when there hadn’t been proof in her (surprisingly) still yellow soul- he let her go.

Ambrose had seen the cracks and she let out a small sigh as she laid on her back next to Cherry who was already snuffling in his sleep. She scooted her fingers of her hand until they rested on warm bone. She didn’t move anymore- content to just have reassurance that Cherry was still there as her mind went back to the green fissures. It would seem that Kindness was in her soul strongly enough to break up the surface of her soul but if she let it, it would overtake her soul completely as a new dominant.

She always strived to be kind- there wasn’t enough in this world and yet… Ambrose valued fairness above all. It was important to give everyone a chance to defend themselves and if they couldn’t…it was important that there would be consequences. Sometimes…things would get messy but there had to be some stability in how things were measured.

…Everyone had a story and it was only fair to be kind enough to hear it.

So which did she really value the most: Justice or Kindness?... Could she even decide?

Her muscles tensed as she registered a weight on her chest before she leaned her chin down and spotted Sansy lounging on her chest on his front. His pink slippered feet twiddled in the air as he studied her with his chin propped up in his hands. She rose the hand not touching Cherry and rested it over him lightly.

“…Give him a chance, Sansy.” Ambrose whispered into the darkness and she felt Sansy sigh deeply before his hands came to squeeze the make-shift blanket her hand had created over him.

“Go to sleep, Rose.”

And… the one time she didn’t. Or in which Lyla defends her.

(SIX) Lyla gently swept a few strand of hair behind Ambrose’s ear from where they had fallen across her cheek and then pulled her friend’s hood up to cover her face from the light in the cafeteria. The textbook they had been looking at was still open to the passages they had been debating about in front of her slumbering friend.

Tea had lodged himself into the gap between Ambrose’s neck and her arms to sleep with her, purring. Lyla watched as Red stomped around Ambrose before growling irritatedly, slumping against her arm with crossed arms and a gnashing of sharp teeth. Lyla couldn’t help but giggle. Her Bitties were always slow to warm up to people but Ambrose was important to her. Therefore, she was important to them.

Even if Am was horrible about keeping in touch sometimes.

“She’s wrong!” Ambrose’s Sansy shrieked indignantly and Lyla sighed. She knew that he would take offence to what she had said but what him and Boss had been implying… Lyla simply didn’t see it that way.

“My pet is not wrong. She makes a good point!” Her Boss-Man defended, digging the heel of his black boot into the table top. “You just don’t want to see her brilliance!” Lyla couldn’t help but smile at the compliment and chuckled. Her Boss-Man loved her, she knew. He had been her first Bitty. The little arrogant heathen.

She absolutely adored him.

...She was still surprised that he possibly agreed with her.

Lyla let her smiled fade and the corners of her lips turned down. As much as Ambrose adored all her Bitties, Lyla had a feeling that Sansy was always on his toes because of some biases that most people had…and it was time to set the record straight.

“Hey.” Lyla said in a short clipped tone and watched as Boss-Man gave her his attention with a dark glower. She pressed a hand to her lips to hide her smile as Sansy turned to her as well with his obviously fake grin. “I stand by what I said. Integrity is more dangerous as a trait then Justice.”

“You can’t be serio—“ Sansy began before Lyla continued over him.

“Integrity is the quality of being honest and having strong moral principles…” Lyla recited from memory before she dragged the textbook to her and her eyes roamed over the words. “…Individuals with the integrity trait are more likely to hold onto morals that they have adopted- including ones from childhood. This makes them much more resilient to pressures from others to sway them from their goals and motivations. HOWEVER-“ Lyla stressed the word and focused her eyes on Sansy. “This also means that they could also hold problematic views. Generally, this is not the case.”

Sansy folded his arms across his chest and lifted his chin to her. His teeth slid across each other at an almost painful pace.

“Integrity allows you to be honest with yourself.” Sansy’s voice was calm as he spoke. “If you present your argument logically, someone who holds integrity will change their opinion.”

“…Not necessarily. Someone with integrity holds onto their morals and measures others by their own standards so if they don’t want to change their mind- they won’t.” Lyla parried easily and she clasped her hands on top of the textbook deliberately. “Which is why some of the most famous examples of Integrity are known for ethnic cleansing of both certain human and monster groups.”

Sansy fidgeted uncomfortably in his slippers and his eyes darted to Ambrose’s dozing form. Red caught his eye with a wide, smug grin and he was tempted to let his magic knock some sense into his mustard-loving buddy.

“You can’t base your view on souls just off of what _could_ happen to them- not every soul is corrupted!” Sansy growled. He had enough of this debate… His head was spinning with the words exchanged between him, Red, Boss-Man, Lyla, Ambrose and Tea.

“Exactly. Stop treating Am like her soul is justification of your mistrust. She is _Justice dominant_ and until that changes, that is who she is. She is only in her early twenties- let her figure herself out and _stop judging her from your own dumbass biases._ ” Lyla snapped the textbook shut with a loud _clap!_

Ambrose grumbled from beside her but didn’t wake, opting to straighten lean away from the noise.

Sansy could only rub his temples as Boss-Man stared at Lyla with admiration.


	26. -Discussion START-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a discussion brewing... well...two but Ambrose will take this one over the other any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be re-named "How many ways can I say 'said' without saying 'said'?" or "Six characters is fucking hard to write!" ...  
> This discussion will probably span several chapters but I'm debating alternating it with other scenarios like discussion, other drabble, discussion or writing it in a different format... Any suggestions on formatting? Or if I should alternate?  
> ALSO: Thank you everyone for reading/commenting/kudoing. <3 Y'all are great.

Ambrose felt her eyelids drooping as the straight edges and curved lines of the words in her textbook blurred. She shut her eyes for a moment, pressing her palms against her eyelids. She couldn’t stare at this text anymore! She could feel her irritation moving sluggishly under her skin but Ambrose was too tired to do much more then huff.

She felt tiny phalanges flexing into her neck where Tea had decide to drape himself like a scarf- a too small, bony scarf. Ambrose relaxed under the kneading fingers before yelling out in surprise at the pain travelling up her arm. She could feel Tea flinch in surprise from her outburst. She opened up her eyes to glare down at Red who still had his sharp teeth embedded in her flesh, his grin tilted upwards in amusement.

Ambrose curled her hand into a fist slowly, pointedly tilting her head at the Sans with the red short-sleeved shirt.

“Care to let me go?”

Red seemed to pause and Ambrose watched as Lyla’s eyes flicked to her Bitty, pulling her bookmark out and laying it across the page slowly. Ambrose couldn’t help the way her lips twitched into a smile at her friend’s actions before her gaze returned to Red. Red finally parted his jaws when Lyla reached for him. He teleported just out of reach with a smug smirk.

“Sorry, dollface.” The little shit didn’t look sorry at all.

“You are a little shit.” Ambrose said without malice and accepted the lime green band aid Lyla handed to her without hesitation. She raised her hand to her mouth and swiped her tongue against the small mounds of blood beading there.

“That is not sanitary, Ambrose!” Tea shrieked in her ear and Ambrose couldn’t help the giggles that escaped her throat at the Cat Bitty’s disgust. She removed her hand from her mouth and flicked her eyes to Tea on her shoulder- watching his ears swivel sideways as he scrunched his face in distaste.

“Saliva has been proven to reduce pain and have some cleaning properties, Tea baby.” Ambrose informed him as she pulled off the packing of the band aid and sticking it across the wound before shooting a pointed look at Red, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Keep it up, sweetheart. I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“Sure you do, sweet cheeks.” Red taunted her and Ambrose ignored him, nudging the lounging Sansy from where he was nesting in her black tank top serving as her undershirt. The lazy skeleton batted at her sleepily and grumbled as he shifted. Lyla watched in amusement.

“He sure seems to enjoy sleeping between your boobs.” Lyla observed with a suggestive wink and Ambrose’s cheeks grew warm. She had told Lyla about her and Sansy’s adventures with his heats. She knew the blonde wasn’t bothered but all she could hear was Lyla’s playful “you and your little bones zones.”

_“I’m not kinkshaming.” Damn it, Lyla._

Ambrose shook her head, cheeks hurting from her too-wide smile.

“Hey. I’m not complaining.” Sansy quipped from his spot and Boss-Man shook his head in exasperation, rubbing a hand down his skull from his perch on Lyla’s shoulder.

“Oh for the love of-“

“What are you studying anyway, Am?” Lyla cut off Boss-Man’s rant and as the Bitty grabbed what he could of her fine hair, she squished her cheek against him. Boss responded with a sharp smack and Lyla grinned.

“I’m looking at the soul traits mostly.” Ambrose answered as she slapped a hand onto the pages, sighing. “My prof seems to be convinced that these traits could help us predict people’s actions in certain scenarios… Like… the Stamford Prison Experiment… what soul traits did the guards’ possess? Did the trait of ‘Prisoner 8612’ contribute to his breakdown? Just- urghhh…” She groaned and rubbed her temples.

“You realize I’m not a psych major?” Lyla reminded her with a wave of her hand. Ambrose hummed in agreement before her friend continued, “I understand though and yeah- soul might be able to give us an inkling of what a person might do- but they also could not. There are secondaries to consider…”

“Of course. And you have to take into account the species- human, monster, demon, angel, or ghost…” Tea quipped as pulled himself to his knees and crawled to sit on Ambrose’s shoulder.

“Don’t forget biases.” Ambrose rattled on and crinkled the top of a page between her fingers. “I swear these authors’ touched briefly on the negative aspects of every dominant soul trait BUT Justice. It kills me.” Ambrose quieted then and considered that perhaps she was being sensitive. She knew that the harder soul traits were more difficult to temper and if people who had them were convinced of something- it could have devastating consequences.

_Can’t that happen with all the traits?_

**_Have you ever heard of someone with Kindness or Patience causing mass destruction?_ **

_Not to mention soul sway-ers._

**_That is not the proper term…_ **

_Shut it, brain._

“Heh. I hate to admit it but I agree with ya, babe.” Red drew closer as he talked and raised a hand to his chin thoughtfully. “I never understood the stigma with Justice.”

Ambrose couldn’t help it- her eyes widened and she leaned back in her chair. Red agreed with her?

Sansy appeared in a flash of cyan on her textbook and he gave Red an incredulous stare, eye ridges raised but he stayed silent- opting to place his foot on her mechanical pencil to spin it slowly.

“Actually…I never understood what made them judge, jury, and executioner of other souls…” Boss-Man scoffed before blipping out of existence and reappearing by Red in a flash of dark red. Red took a step back from the taller skeleton in surprise but didn’t resist as Boss grabbed his wrist, watching as small bones scraped against darkened scorch marks lightly. He could see the pupils leave the Papyrus’ eyes.

“Boss…” Red murmured. “It’s okay. Kuro was just mad. He’s a dumbass. Don’t sweat it.”

“Boss-Man! You know that isn’t true!” Tea burst out, tail fluffing out against Ambrose’s shoulder blade. His jaw was relaxed but his eyes glowed with his pink energy as he scrambled to his feet. How could Boss say that? That didn’t sound like Justice! At least…how Justice should be…

“As much as it _gets under my skin_ to agree with this _bonehead…_ he has a point. Justice dominants tend to decide who gets pardoned and who gets punished.” Sansy muttered with reluctance, eye lights darting to Boss who met his gaze with surprise flick of his own pupils. Sansy crossed his arms and pressed them tightly against his torso. He couldn’t _believe_ that he actually agreed with something that asshole said.

There was a moment of quiet before there was a shaky exhale.

“Ambrose! It’s okay…” Tea soothed and grabbed his tail to dab at the tears that had slipped out of her sockets unbidden.

“A-Ambrose- I didn’t mean you-“ Boss-Man reassured hurriedly as he took in her expression. Ambrose’s lips twitched as she pressed them together and her eyes were covered by a wall of water, cheeks and nose red.

“Rose-“ Sansy breathed but he didn’t make a move to come to her or to try and comfort her like Boss had.

Lyla didn’t say anything but she reached across the table and grasped Ambrose’s hand. She squeezed it and Ambrose tried to smile as she pressed her fingers in an answering pulse. Tea was still rubbing his tail against her cheek and Ambrose turned her face to give him a kiss against his cheekbone.

“I’m okay.” Ambrose sniffed before she lifted her shirt to dab at her eyes and cheeks. When she was done, she forced herself to take a deep breath and held it before letting it out in a slow hiss. “That isn’t Justice.”

“It seems like it. I’ve read about the court systems-“ Sansy began, throwing his hand out and he watched as Ambrose stood abruptly, pulling her hand away from Lyla’s to slam her palms against the table. His left eye burst into flames as he teleported to stand by Red and Boss-Man.

“The court systems fail! It happens but there have to be some standards!” Ambrose barely kept herself from yelling. Other people paused in their activities to stare at her but she didn’t notice as she remembered Sarah’s scared coffee eyes and the ghost of pain that flared in her groin. Sansy watched as she shook.

Tea dug the tips of his fingers into Ambrose’s shoulder as he tried to get some footing in her clothes. She had thrown him off balance when she stood and he wasn’t sure he could hold on much longer- he got ready to fall when trembling fingers encircled him loosely.

“Don’t you fucking dare.“ Lyla growled as she saw Sansy raise his hand when Ambrose went to help Tea. “She didn’t hurt Sui when she was panicking and I _know_ she would never hurt Tea. So don’t you fucking dare.”

“Sansy, listen to Lyla.” Tea called down to the blue-hooded skeleton as Ambrose cupped him in her palm, pressing him to her chest as she leaned down stiffly to straighten her chair with a sharp thud. She sat down without a word, muscles clenched. She pulled Tea away and softly laid him on the table.

“…There has to be a system for there to be fairness and sometimes…” Ambrose whispered tightly and watched Sansy rush to Tea, dragging the other away from Ambrose despite his protests.

“Sometimes, life isn’t fair.” Lyla finished for her friend as she reached for Boss-Man and Red. The two bitties didn’t fight her as she lifted them to cuddle them to her chest. “Especially to those who keep silent.” Lyla’s eyes focused on Ambrose and the brunette responded to the scrutiny with a jerk of her head to force her gaze away, eyes nervously flicking to her own babies. “…Oh. So you haven’t told them?”

Tea couldn’t help but whine as he struggled in Sansy’s hold and when the grip loosened slightly, the Cat Bitty took the opportunity to bolt. He didn’t hesitate as he crashed into Ambrose’s forearm and laid his palms on her skin in fluttering, frantic motions.

“Ambrose? What is she talking about?” Tea puzzled quietly even as his soul clenched in his chest cavity. If what Lyla was insinuating was true… then Ambrose been in situations where she had seen places where judgement was not dealt. She had been devoid of kindness and patience… Tea shuffled closer to Ambrose and lifted his arms in a silent demand.

“You can’t be serious, Ma—“ Red spluttered and he watched as Boss raised a hand to his mouth, eyes focused on Ambrose as she wrapped both hands around Tea before opening them in front of her face so he could sit.

Sansy’s eye sockets were wide and his bones rattled.

“Can we talk about this some other time?” Ambrose shifted uncomfortably in her chair as her eyes flicked to the people milling about in the cafeteria. “Somewhere private? Preferably after our classes?”

Tea and Lyla both nodded immediately and the Underfell bitties joined in after a moment. Sansy stuffed his hands in his pocket with a quiet, “Sure.”

“Let’s get back to soul traits.” Lyla suggested with vigor and Ambrose tilted her head at the barely contained energy in her friend’s voice, nuzzling Tea for comfort. He responded by grabbing her cheeks and hugging her face, purring softly. Lyla felt her eyes crinkle happily at the display and continued, “We need to consider ‘negative aspects’ in a different way: what is ‘dangerous’-“ She made air quotes with her hands as she looked at Sansy who bristled. “…To others and to the self.”

“…You have my attention.” Sansy remarked as he raised his eyes to Lyla with a thoughtful expression.

“Are we considering secondaries as well? They can have a significant impact.” Ambrose commented as her shoulders drooped. She didn’t have to talk about what she had been through… Her stomach tightened as she modified her thought.

_I don’t have to talk about it… Yet._

“For now, let’s keep it to just dominants minus determination.” Lyla decided after a moment of deliberation. She figured that adding secondaries into the mix would be adding too many variables to consider. They could always pick up the discussion later but for now…

“So what you’re asking, my pet…” Boss-Man summarized with an impatient wave of his gloved hand. “Is what trait is more likely to hurt others? And cause pain to yourself?”

“You got it, Boss.” Lyla praised and gave him a quick peck on his skull. Boss scowled and wiped it away with glowing cheeks. “Does everyone know their answer? We can start with the most dangerous to others.”

There was no hesitation as Sansy answered: “Justice.”

Lyla felt her teeth scissor together as she forced herself to keep quiet. She’ll deal with him when there was a moment where Ambrose wasn’t there to hear her rip the small, stubborn skeleton a new one… Ambrose merely sighed at Sansy, pushing her hair behind her ear before smiling in reassurance at Boss who squirmed uncomfortably against Lyla’s breasts.

“It’s okay, Boss-Man.” Ambrose promised in as gentle of a voice as she could manage.

“…Justice.” Boss-Man ground out before he turned to glare at the table top. He could just see Kuro’s purple hand wrapped around Red’s wrists and _his_ Red yelling out in pain. He scooted closer to Red and laid a possessive hand on the shorter skeleton’s skull.

Tea was now laying on top of Ambrose’s head and he had a hand resting under his chin as he thought before he added uncertainly: “P-Perseverance?” He didn’t think any of the souls were inherently evil but he could see how the tenacity of an individual to achieve something despite setbacks and delays could hurt others…

Lyla raised her eyebrows at Teacup’s decision in astonishment but only commented: “Not what I was expecting!”

“I gotta go with Bravery, Ma.” Red stated in a monotone, shuffling his feet in his uncomfortableness. Ambrose tilted her head at Red before sliding a hand across the table, palm up as she eyeballed Lyla with an unsure twitch of her lips. Lyla merely glanced down at Red and motioned for Ambrose to speak.

“C-Can I hold you, Red?”

“She’s asking nicely, babe.”

“…Sure, doll. Only this once.” Red warned her before he jumped onto the table before stomping onto Ambrose’s palm.

Why did she want to hold him anyway?

“I…ah…I actually agree with Red. Bravery is my choice.” Ambrose said as she brought her other hand to give Red a make shift hug. “Though- I got to say- you are definitely bold to say that since that is your- ARGH!” Ambrose cut herself off as Red bit her again- this time on her wrist. She whined for a split second before uncurling her fingers.

Lyla sighed and giggled.

Ambrose really should have seen that coming.

Red didn’t leave Ambrose’s palm but he growled at her as he unearthed his teeth.

“And mine is integrity.” Lyla coughed as she pulled out a sheet of notebook paper. “Are y’all ready to explain?...”


	27. -Discussion: Judgement is not Justice-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose figures they should start with the obvious. Might as well get it over with, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading/commenting/kudoing. <3  
> I am definitely going to alternate chapters because man- oh man. My Hubby (who is acting as my sounding board for now) is completely done with my constant questions of things that had to do with this chapter. XD

Ambrose dragged the piece of paper away from Lyla and picked up her pencil to write in her script: “Justice”, “Perseverance”, “Integrity”, and “Bravery” before tapping the pencil against her chin and when the pencil was pulled from her grasp, she merely sighed.

“Red- I need that.” Ambrose scolded him lightly as she pinched the plastic that kept the eraser in place and tugged on it. Red put up a fight, twisting his body to keep his newly claimed possession but then let it go with a puff of hot air. She bit her lip to keep from giggling as she continued, “So… we have four dominants. Should we start with the obvious?” Ambrose tapped the “Justice” column.

“Sounds good to me.” Lyla sang, rubbing her hands together before she lifted Boss-Man from his make-shift seat to plop him on the table. “It’ll help if you stand while you speak, Boss-Man so I can see you.” Boss-Man opened his mouth in a warning display of his displeasure. Lyla squealed at him before regaining her composure. “Why don’t we start with the definition of justice?”

“Ah- well…” Ambrose hedged as she laid a palm over the page. “This textbook is based on psychology so ‘justice’ is subjective to every person… but-“ She removed her hand and read: “Justice is the moral principle determining just conduct and those with this as a dominant soul trait conform to the principles of their culture and demonstrate it through their conduct, treatment, and dealings with society…”

Lyla saw Ambrose’s eyebrows knit together as she trailed off and swiped the textbook from her friend so she could see what made her make that face. It took a moment before she found it: “It is believed that they are prone to-“

“Soul corruption.” Sansy finished and he nodded his head. “Justice dominants are easily corrupted because like you said-“ He motioned to Ambrose. “Justice is subjective. You choose what is deemed ‘right’ and ‘wrong’.”

“Not so fast, Sansy.” Lyla interjected as she tapped the table with a finger. “Justice is subjective but there has to be a common thread that Justice Dominants value.”

“Sure, there is.” Sansy conceded with a lazy shrug and he tilted his head to Boss-Man as the other’s eyes seemed to gloss over. “Any thoughts on that commonality, Batman?”

Boss-Man hopped slightly and flexed his claws. “Don’t call me Batman! And what I think, you useless bag of bones, is that they want to hand out punishments and pardons as they seem fit.”

“That’s not true! They value _justice_.” Tea cried from his position on Ambrose’s head. She began to reach for the Cat Bitty when he appeared in a pink burst of glittering flames. Ambrose let her lips part at the unexpected use of magic. Tea must really be worked up.

His ears were standing as tall as they could be- the tiny light blue hairs fluffed up- and his tail cut the air in abrupt, harsh motions. Boss-Man crossed his arms and Ambrose watched as red bones materialized behind him. She gasped. Would Lyla intervene?

“Justice does not equal judgement.” Tea continued steadily, pink bones appearing to swirl around him in a protective barrier. “I don’t want to fight. We are here to talk, aren’t we?”

“Buddy, if you so much as _try_ and land a hand or a bone on Tea-“ Sansy growled as he raised his hand swirling with blue magic. “I will personally give you a bad time.”

“Boss-Man, you better stop.” Lyla warned as Red teleported next to his Boss and flashed a menacing smile at Sansy.

“You too, Sansy. Stop.” Ambrose spoke up in a sharp tone as she grabbed her notebook to separate the bitties. “Tea is right we are here to talk. _Talk._ Not fight. Also…” Tea’s bones vanished as soon as Boss-Man and Red were gone from his line of sight and Sansy dispelled the magic from his hand but his eye stayed engulfed in flames. “He’s right- judgement does not equal justice.”

Ambrose heard Boss-Man yell his frustration and winced as her notebook wobbled from a sudden impact. She cautiously let her focus drift to Lyla to get a glimpse of her expression, catching the up-and-down motion of her head- Ambrose lifted the notebook slowly. Boss-Man was fuming but his magic was gone and Red was rubbing his arm sheepishly as the other stomped his foot.

“Boss, I’m telling ya. The kitten has a point-“ Red pointed out quietly.

“Then what the _fuck_ do they value?” Boss-Man seethed.

“They value facts.” Lyla interjected and playfully pushed Boss with her finger and didn’t flinch as dark red magic electrified her skin. “What do court systems do? They look at the why’s, the how’s, the what-could-be’s… and they come up with a story as close to the truth as they can. Someone who values justice wants to know _everything_ surrounding a decision…”

“…Or they see what others don’t see and they try to make others aware of what they don’t know. It doesn’t always work.” Ambrose added hesitantly, her hand going to run idly across her thigh- tracing the hidden scars. “Justice isn’t just about punishments. It’s about protecting those that need someone to guide them on what is right or wrong. Sometimes, people don’t know better. They need a model.”

“ _Facts?”_ Sansy growled and scrubbed his face in exasperation. He didn’t want to admit that he was having trouble gathering his thoughts in a solid argument and he could feel his soul fluttering angrily in his chest. It was generally accepted that Justice Dominants were corruptible! And yet here Lyla was saying that they were dealing with facts! He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose as he forced his shoulders to slump. He needed to calm down and look at it from a different perspective. There was a flaw here and he would find it.

Ambrose unzipped the side pocket of her backpack and tore the edge of the ketchup packet with her teeth before setting it down beside Sansy. She smiled at him as he blinked before she reached in and pulled out a snickers bar. She had been saving it to help her stay awake in lecture but a wave of exhaustion had hit her suddenly- some sugar would do her good and besides…it wouldn’t be fair to leave everyone out when she had given Sansy a snack. She tore off a small piece for Tea and handed it to him.

Tea gasped and accepted the tasty treat happily, nibbling on it slowly. He liked to savor his food.

“It’s not about fucking _facts._ It’s about getting people to do what you wan—“ Boss started to grouch before Ambrose shoved some chocolate at his feet. “Ah—Th-thank you.” He stammered, cheeks flushed with magic before he picked up the cholate and started to mush it between his fingers shyly.

“Oh. Leavin’ me out, babe?” Red humphed and crossed his arms. Ambrose laughed and dug around in the pocket.

_I swear I had mustard in here. I pack it every time Lyla brings Red… Where…AH HAH. I knew you were in here!_

As she pulled out the packet and handed it to Red, Sansy hummed thoughtfully, “Even if they are dealing with facts… it’s a matter of perspective. What is fact to me is not fact to you. The point is moot.”

“Sansy is right.” Tea conceded unhappily. “You can present things in a way that is not fact and have it accepted.”

“Tea, that’s the thing. There’s a saying: there’s my story. There’s your story. And there’s the truth.” Ambrose recited as she handed Lyla the half of the bar without the missing pieces. “You are responsible for finding the truth for yourself.” Ambrose rolled her tongue over the chocolate and hummed happily.

“Let’s talk facts, Sansy.” Lyla’s eyes lit up as she waved the chocolate bar around. “Let’s talk about Sui.”

At the mention of the warrior, Tea dropped the chocolate in his hands and inquired, “What about Sui?”

“Yeah. What about him?” Sansy asked, not seeing the correlation. His hands tightened around the half-drained ketchup packet.

“Lyla-“ Ambrose’s voice was tight and held a warning tone.

“I’m not going to say anything bad! Just facts.” Lyla reassured her friend. Ambrose got so protective sometimes without warning and it was cute but it also made it hard to have discussions about the flaws in others’ thinking- especially if those were close to her were used as examples.  “You might want to listen, Boss.”

“I am listening, pet.”

“Just making sure. Now…” Lyla turned her attention to Ambrose. “When you found Sui, he attacked you without provocation, right?”

“Lyla.” Ambrose hissed as she crossed her arms and set her jaw determinedly. “You are not being fair. There is more to it than that. You know that.”

_I do know, Am. C’mon. See where I’m going…_

“He was scared! He didn’t mean to!” Tea exclaimed, his pitch rising in his agitation. He spread his stance and clenched one hand as he stared down Lyla, tiny cut-off denim shorts sliding down his hip bones as the sudden movement. He was trembling. “He was so scared. You don’t know! You don’t know how much!”

Ambrose uncrossed her arms and gently scooped up Tea to press him against her chest and he bunched up her shirt in his hands, hissing under his breath. She sighed and gave Lyla a tired grimace. Lyla stayed silent at Teacup’s angry sounds but cleared her throat as she caught the expression Ambrose was giving her. Tea was upset so Lyla knew she had a short amount of time to try and make her point before Ambrose called for a pause in their discussion.

“I know, Tea. That’s another fact but the question remains: Ambrose did not provoke him, right?”

“No…” Tea agreed, twisting his hands more. There would probably be tiny holes in the fabric later.

“And did she hurt him afterwards?”

“No!” Tea exploded and turned to Lyla. “Why would you even ask that?!”

“… _Oh.”_ Boss-Man watched Ambrose who shushed Tea gently, trailing her fingers across his spine in firm, deliberate motions. Sansy appeared on Ambrose’s shoulder to stroke his fingers across Tea’s ear in short, soft pats. He continued, “I see.”

“I didn’t know the hyper butterball had it in him.” Red muttered to himself, scratching his chin. “Damn.”

“Sansy? Do you think that Ambrose should have hurt or even- refused to bring Sui home after that?” Lyla continued and Ambrose felt the skeleton freeze on her shoulder.

He didn’t respond.

“Do you?” Lyla pressed.

“I...I mean- Tea is right- he was scared.” Sansy began. Tea whipped his head up to lock eyes with his best friend and Sansy fidgeted with his hoodie pockets. “So no. Ambrose made the right call.”

“Sansy.” Tea let the name roll of his tongue slowly.

“Yeah, Tea?”

“You aren’t being honest.”

“…I think she made the right call…” Sansy amended and rubbed his face. “Now.”

“So you thought that Sui should have gotten more consequences?” Lyla.

“…Yes.”

“Even with what Am told you?”

“…yes.” Sansy admitted and he curled his knees up, hugging them against his chest as he lowered his gaze. He could feel Tea’s gaze on him, see Boss-Man’s slacked jaw of disbelief, and hear Red’s grunt of disapproval. He felt the shame heating his bones and the sticky feeling of his sins crawling up his back.

“Lyla, that’s enough for now. “ Ambrose instructed and plucked Sansy from her shoulder to also squish him against her chest. “I have to study some more. We’ll talk about it some more on our next break.” She leaned down and kissed the tops of Tea and Sansy’s heads. "I think we've talked enough, yeah?"

Lyla leaned back and gathered her own Bitties in a loose hold. Boss grabbed Red’s hand tightly, refusing to glance at the now spluttering, red-faced Sans. Her gaze was soft and she nuzzled her babies as she smiled at Ambrose. “Alright, Am. You know… it takes someone strong to be Justice.”

Ambrose blushed at the subtle compliment and responded, “I love you, too.” before whispering to her babies. "I love you guys. So much. Y'all did so, so good..."


	28. -Smoke, Oranges, and Pain-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea tries to keep a smile on his face but sometimes he misses him so much.  
> Edit: This memory actually started in Heart and Soul. Just thought I'd mention it.  
> -This chapter contains death. Just be warned.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! <3  
> It will get fluffy soon! Tea was on my mind today and well...

Teacup worked hard to keep his spirits high.

Sommetimes, it came easy when he would look at everything from his spot on top of the bookcase and see Ambrose sitting in her chair after a shift, red feet clenched and pressing into the seat of the chair as she held Cherry. Or when Sui would scale the blanket covering the living room window, crying out how he would make it to the top without teleporting and screeching in defiance when he would slide down a millimeter because of a misstep. Or when Sansy and him would be able to just lean on each other watching the clouds drift by on the balcony railing and watch the world pass them by.

Sometimes… sometimes keeping a smile on his face was so hard.

As she opened the door to step over the threshold, smoke clung to her in a blanket as she reached in to wrap her hands around the white headphones on the dresser. The minty undertones of the cloud drifted from the cigarette in her mouth and wafted into his nose hole, mixing in with the smooth charred acrid ash. It wasn’t unpleasant and yet he felt his non-existent lungs tighten and his eye sockets burned. Ambrose made an apologetic face and quickly shut the door.

He couldn’t begin to explain that it wasn’t the smoke that caused that reaction. That he didn’t mind.

Tea wouldn’t admit that it brought him some sort of bittersweet comfort and it was amplified when she wore her oversized grey hoodie. On those days, he would lay in the pocket of the sweater in a tight ball, breathing in the aftermath of her habit and clutching the soft fabric in his hands.

It was almost like Tea was around him again.

The hue was all wrong- of course. Ambrose preferred monochrome colors so that they would match her outfits and he had been wrapped in a bright cocoon. He always reminded Tea of the fruit that matched his sweater- rough, bumpy outside but when you took the time to pull apart the layers, he was sweet, mushy, and sticky. He was loyal and had loved them all.

Tea sat on the cat scratching post, ears lowered and tail hanging of the side as he hugged his knees. His teeth clattered and he took a moment to breathe…

“Bro.” The name slipped from his mouth in an almost inaudible whisper and images flashed by him: His arms hugging Bro after he had come back, Bro’s pained hiss, and the red liquid form his magic had taken on that clung to his bones.

He had been horrified but under that hoodie had been so much worse, the bones had been cracked and the tiny pieces were being held in place by Bro’s weak magic. There was dark spots and webbing along the smooth whiteness in places and Teacup could see Bro’s soul flickering in distress. He had wanted to help.

“I snuck away from Momma Cry. I wanted to see you.” Bro had smiled at him as the rolled up paper floated by his mouth. Tea’s hands were already warm from his magic and Bro had gripped his hands tightly within his own, shaking his head. “I don’t have much time, Teacup. I know that and if you use your magic- it could go very, very wrong.”

Tea hadn’t understood then that if a monster had chosen to fall down- that they could only be healed if they wanted to be. Even subconsciously. Bro hadn’t even had that small, tiny spark. Tea had been adamant about trying to heal him- to save him- and Bro had given in when the rose-tinted translucent tears started to fall.

It must have been so painful for Bro. To have that much magic pulsing through his soul just for the heart organ to reject it- to have to feel his bones knitting together without a cushion of Hope- to have watched Tea pour as much magic as he could spare into Bro. He had been selfish and made his friend hurt so much more.

Tea looked at the pink glow surrounding his hands and banished it. He couldn’t stand the sight of it even now.

He had been so tired afterwards and Bro had let him lay his head on his lap, running his fingers along his humerus. “Sometimes, Teacup, people go away and they don’t come back for a long, long time when someone hurts them. But I’m fine. Don’t worry, okay?” He had been so confused, hazy after using his magic, that he had merely nodded and snuggled closer.

When he woke up, Bro was gone and a piece of his hoodie was still clutched in Tea’s hands.

( _Had he held on so tightly because his mind knew that Bro wouldn’t come back?)_

Cry had come to him later with tears in her eyes and had lifted him to her chest, whispering, “Teacup, listen to me- Bro- he… I need to know where to spread his dust.” Her ears were lowered and the hot drops of water stained her pink top. He had clutched the piece of Bro left behind and cried with her.

“…He should be with flowers. Orange ones.” Tea had suggested.

-

“Tea!”

Tea’s tail bristled and his ears shot up as a weight crashed into him, knocking him on his back. Sui’s eyes were wide and he was giggling until he caught the tears at the corner of Tea’s eye sockets. His smile immediately fell.

“…Tea?”

He still had that piece of hoodie hidden in his pile of clothes but Tea had to remember he had his family now. He didn’t need to hide and hold it when he cried… He wrapped his arms around Sui’s neck, burying his face into the vertebrae there and his legs encircled the other’s waist as he started crying in earnest.

Sui sat up and hugged him tight, a gloved hand gently going down his spine.

“What happened?” Sansy’s voice was low and Tea almost couldn’t hear him over his broken wails and gasping.

“I-I don’t know!” Sui whispered back and clutched Tea tighter.

Tea felt soft pats on his ear and Sansy’s warmth pressed into his side. He was taller so the skeleton had to stretch to reach.

“T-Tea?” Cherry stuttered as he appeared in a flash of red. “S-Shhh. Tea, y-you ne-need t-t-to breathe. I-It’s okay to c-cry but slow down…”

_I can’t- I can’t- **My fault-** Can’t- **Bro-** Gone-_

Tea had the wind knocked out of him as Cherry fell into his back, wrapping his arms around his chest. It forced him to struggle for a deep breath.

“You did your best, Tea. It wasn’t you.” Sansy comforted as the door opened. Ambrose stared down at the small huddle and she worried her bottom lip with her teeth before scooping them all up wordlessly and moving towards the couch.

Tea buried his face into Sui’s scarf more. The answering squeeze was much more comforting than crying alone. He could feel the almost imperceptible ridges along Sui's spine.

_...Sometimes people came back._


	29. -Topsy Turvy-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose and the Bitties meet someone strange in the grocery store.  
> -Cross-post from my Tumblr: loveinthebones.tumblr.com/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't "Canon" in this story. This was just a fun little What-If scenario I came up with while thinking about Playback Papyrus and what would happen if Ambrose met them. XD I finished this at 3am so if you see any typos or anything- feel free to point it out!  
> Playback Tale/Playback Papyrus (and Playback Sans too- I used the pages in their comic as a kinda sorta reference for his outfit) is owned by linssins on Tumblr. Her blog: linssins.tumblr.com/  
> Check it out!

Ambrose rested her hand on the package of pasta uncertainly, tapping her fingers to crinkle the plastic. She wasn’t sure if she needed the noodles… and she had been lax with adding items to the list. Tea sat on her shoulder, tugging on her hair to get her attention. When she turned her head to focus on the Cat Bitty, she felt Sansy shift from his spot in her undershirt (she had given up and started wearing them regularly to make sure he was comfortable) and Cherry grumbled as he was shifted. Tiny phalanges dug into her breast as Cherry tried to get comfortable and she stepped back- flustered.

“Cherry, pl-“ Ambrose began, cheeks red when she bumped into someone. She could feel the mortification drench her as she tried to catch her balance and couldn’t- landing on top of the person she had bumped into with a small cry of surprise. Sansy, Cherry and Hoshi all tumbled from their nesting places in her clothes and shouted their surprise.

_Shit, shit, shit…_

“I’m sorry! I’m so clumsy… I-I w-was j-just…” Ambrose trailed off as she came face to face with a…television? She blinked at the static-filled screen with what looked like a crude red sharpied smiley face and for a moment she was distracted before Tea tapped her cheek. He had his other hand tangled in her hair and his legs were wrapped around the stands as best as he could manage.

“Ambrose! Look!” Tea breathed and her gaze flicked to where her bitties were cradled in the monster’s ( _were they a monster? They had to be. Or perhaps a demon or angel? Other species could shape-shift…_ ) hands. Their hands had heart-shaped holes and seemed to be leaking some goopy substance in multiple colors.

“Howdy!” The monster said in a sweet, high pitched squeal before they continued in an unusually syrupy but gentle tone. “Clumsy…clumsy…clumsy…” It _(They? He? She? - They._ ) seemed to repeat in her own voice and their own. Ambrose felt the hairs on her arm raise and a small shiver run down her spine as she finally pushed herself onto her feet, curling a hand to her chest.

_Don’t be rude. You’ve seen all kinds of monsters. This isn’t the first time you’ve been scared._

**_Something feels off. There’s something…_ **

_You are being paranoid. Stop._

She hesitated a moment before extending a hand to the monster and when a cool substance squished into her palms, she jumped slightly before tugging to help the monster to their feet. She took in the the other arms and then the white circular armor. They seemed to have a skeleton body... Her eyes drifted to his red scarf and she startled.

_He looks like a…_

“Papy.” She spoke aloud as she extracted her hand. They probably thought she was weird. How long had she been holding their hand? She studied the light blue goop on her hand before moving down to smear it on her jeans and reached for her bitties. Cherry wasn’t crying but he looked stunned with orange liquid smudged across his cheeks and his exposed tibia with Hoshi clutching onto him. Hoshi's red hoodie was drenched in the same essence. Sansy was pressing a hand to his head and groaning as he tried to scrape the green glowing magic off of him with a grimace.

“Alright…c’mon, my loves…” Ambrose cooed and scooped them up as the television suddenly switched to a white upside down heart.

“Papy!… Papy?… Papy.” The monster repeated in what could only be described as an excited lilt and she inclined her head in confusion before humming thoughtfully. It seemed that the monster could only repeat back stuff. Maybe? They hadn’t said anything (besides the “Howdy!”) that she hadn’t spoken.

“Um…Is your name Papy?” She hedged as she held her bitties, tugging the hem of her t-shirt up to wipe at the liquid on Cherry. The Runt didn’t fight or cry and she quirked an eyebrow at the change in behavior.

“Yes…yes…yes…” The response wasn’t in a voice she had heard before- very forceful, determined, and gruff- but she smiled at Papy before gasping.

“Tea! You can’t sit up there!”

Tea had decided to teleport to stand on the flat topmost surface of the television, moving the antenna there back and forth curiously. He had one ear quirked to the side as he knelt and knocked on Papy’s head. Ambrose couldn’t help but press a hand to her face in horrified embarrassment before addressing Papy once again.

“I am so sorry. Tea is very curious at times…” She explained as her cheeks grew warmer. The monster waved their left three hands in a nonchalant motion and she sighed in relief. Papy didn’t seem dangerous but something still tickled her gut. With an internal shrug, Ambrose reached up for her Cat Bitty when Tea cried out- floating in the air surrounded by cyan magic.

“Sansy!” Ambrose scolded and looked into her lazy skeleton’s wide bewildered eye sockets before a familiar lazy drawl cut in from down the aisle.

“I would ask how you know my name but I see the Bitty you got there."

Ambrose stared at the short skeleton with the black basketball shorts with a wide blue stripe, a blue hoodie with a grey hood, and bright red sneakers with yellow laces. He had a grin but it was strained and shaking as he approached them. She could hear Tea calling out for her.

“Hey… Let him go. He didn’t mean any harm.” Ambrose complained as she glared at the human sized Sans. It was unnerving to be having this conversation without having to be kneeling down, looking into a face that she knew ( _well-kinda_ ) and she willed away the not-so-innocent thoughts of “I wonder if everything is bigger…”as she stared him down. Now was not the time! And he wasn’t _her_ Sansy. She huffed and flexed the fingers of her hand in a silent demand.

Her soul was burning under her shirt- a bright blue encircled the sunny heart shaped organ.

She could wait all day if she had to but if he so much as _tried_ to hurt Tea…

“Let Tea go, you bully!” Cherry yelled from her grip and he squirmed, pushing against her hand forcefully. He was kicking wildly as he flashed his sharp canines.

_Whoa. What the hell?_

“Cherry!” Ambrose couldn’t hide her surprise in the exclamation and she shook her head in a fond exasperation. “What’s gotten into you? Let me handle it, baby.”

“He is a bully, Am!” Hoshi growled and thrashed as well.

_You guys need to relax. I don't think he would hurt y'all but just in case..._

**_Why are y'all so excited?_ **

“What has got you two so riled?” Ambrose wondered out loud and pressed them closer to her body to keep them from escaping. “He’ll give Tea back- right?” The last part was directed at Sans and the word was a drawn out and held a bit of an edge. Sans locked eyes with her and Ambrose didn't look away even as she shifted slightly to put her weight on her right foot.

_Bring it on._

“Didn’t mean any harm…Bitty…Let him go…Sansy.” Papy’s garbled words cut through the glaring contest and Sans flicked his wrist so Tea landed in her palm. Ambrose immediately cuddled him to her chest, shushing the frightened Bitty softly to comfort him as he clutched her shirt. Sansy had wrapped his arms around Tea in a tight embrace, whispering words that she couldn’t catch as she raised her gaze once more with her mouth in a thin, angry line.

“Sorry, bro.” Sans offered with a casual wave of his grey-gloved hand. “It was just a misunderstanding.” He then turned to Ambrose with his eye glowing with blue magic but minus the flames she had grown accustomed to and she merely frowned at him, unimpressed. 

It was a warning if she saw one.

“Tea…sorry…” Papy raised two hands to his television head in a distressed motion and she couldn’t help but let her expression soften. Tea lifted his head from where it rested on Sansy’s shoulder and replied,

“It’s okay! I’m sorry I climbed on you.”

Ambrose kissed the top of his head and nuzzled him sweetly. Teacup would never stay angry with anyone for long. Her sweet baby.

“We should get moving, loves. Sui is probably waiting for us in the spice aisle.” Ambrose giggled and transferred them into her left arm before grabbing the spaghetti with her right hand. “It was nice meeting you, Papy!” Her voice was warm and earnest before it dropped in a low, growl. “Nice meeting you too, Sans.” She glared at the other before returning her voice to a light, airy squeal. “Maybe we’ll see each other again!”

With that, she walked to her basket and chucked the pasta in before walking away from Sans and Papy.

“Bye!” Sansy.

“Bye bye!” Tea.

“We’ll see you later!” Cherry.

“Good bye!” Hoshi.

-

Papyrus turned back to Sans and waved his hands excitedly, “Nice…see each other again.”

Sans scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly. “Maybe, bro. I wouldn’t count on it though.”


	30. -Into Battle-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sui is exhausted, broken, and beaten but this is a war that he will survive.  
> -This chapter contains violence and abuse of a Bitty. Please be warned.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading/commenting/kudoing! <3 Y'all are very lovely people.  
> Alright. Here we go: THIS CHAPTER IS HEAVY. It contains violence and abuse of a Bitty. This is your WARNING.  
> My poor Sui baby. :C You guys asked. This was hard to write.

Sui sat on the brown painted window pane and stared out the window with faraway eyes. His neck was bare and his fingers scraped along the naked bone in soft flexes but he couldn’t muster up the strength to form any more tears.

His magic reserve was too low anyway.

Sui stuck out a hand and willed the soft humming essence in his bones to materialize and he watched as it sparked, swirling into a gentle curl, and spluttered out. He winced at the feeling and let himself crumple to his side, naked hand reaching out to touch the glass. It was cold under his fingers.

_I didn’t think not giving up on someone could be this hard. Wowza._

**_He’ll be better. He has to._ **

_Do you really believe that?_

**_…I’m hungry…_ **

The little warrior rested his hand against his sternum with some effort before sighing. When had been the last time he ate? He tried to remember- letting his eyes fall shut. Had it really been that long? Usually he was given food when there were guests or when his owner went out to eat… the last time had been…

_Oh._

The last time had been four days ago then- when Jaiden had met up with his friend for breakfast and he had brought him along “to show just how worthless” he was as a fighter. Sui had tried to muster up the energy to cross his arms, or summon his bone shield, or even just move a protest through his teeth. He tried- he _really_ did- but what could he say?

He didn’t want to fight other Bitties. Why would he? They hadn’t done anything to deserve to be hurt and if they tried to attack, he could turn them blue so it was impossible to move and teleport away. There wasn’t any need to fight! When he had told his owner as much…

“Oh. Is that right? How about I just…” Jaiden’s fingers had wrapped around him, tightening in calculated waves. He should have seen it coming. He should have ran but all he could do once he was in that choking grasp was thrash to try and get his arms out from where they were pinned to his sides and kick his legs. He could hear his ribs creaking in protest at the pressure and Sui could remember panting, yelling a wordless plea, and even trying to bite him.

His scarf had been torn from his neck. Jaiden had curled his upper lip in disgust as he crushed it in his palm.

Sui had been so angry. It flared in his soul- heating up his bones, boiling through the magic that kept him whole, and made his teeth chatter.

He had been so scared too. His limbs paralyzed and eyes wide.

“Until you fight. I’ll keep this.” Jaiden sneered and shook his fist with the blue fabric.

The scarf that Momma Cry had made for him the day he was old enough to be adopted. She had tied it in a bow behind his neck and giggled as he pouted before she pressed her nose into his. Her fur had been so soft and it tickled.

“It’ll bring you luck and it makes you look fierce.” She had told him and Sui believed her. With her scarf, he could conquer anything! He wasn’t a baby bones anymore! He was a full-fledged warrior about to set out on his own journey in a new land.

Or…so he had thought.

He had been desperate. Desperation made you do things that you might not do otherwise and he had made a huge mistake. Sui had called Jaiden’s soul out with a yank and Jaiden’s eyes had opened in his incredulity as his light blue soul darkened with the pulse of his magic. The sickening crack of Jaiden’s knees hitting the green tile made Sui smile even as he gasped with pain as his energy disappeared with a painful jolt.

“You think that you can use your magic on me?” Jaiden huffed as his eyebrows furrowed with pain. “You won’t fight but you used it on me. You piece of shit. I’m done playing nice.”

He hadn’t known what was coming as Jaiden stood and squeezed him, stomping to his destination.

When he had found himself being shoved into the dust-lined see-through casing that attached to the vacuum, he had screamed and renewed his struggling in earnest.

All he could think was: **No. No. No. NO.**

“I don’t think so.” Jaiden growled as Sui wrapped his fingers around the lip of the entrance and resisted as he tried to stuff him in the tight space. “Let go or I’ll break your arms.”

Sui had released his hold immediately, recoiling at the phantom pain of his bones splintering apart under the pinpoint accuracy of a yellow-handled screw driver. He stayed still as he was dropped inside. Maybe if he didn’t move anymore, Jaiden would just leave him be. The air was hard to breathe and trying to clog his magic but he could manage. He could handle it if…

_Click._

He jumped at the sound of the body of the removable vacuum body being attached to its usual resting spot and breathed a sigh of relief as Jaiden moved out of his line of sight.

_He’s just going to leave me here. Thank the sta—_

His body was lifted and thrown against the walls of the hard plastic as the air threw him off his feet. He cried out.

Everything was pain in that moment. White-hot and blinding pain.

His bones couldn’t handle the momentum and sharp impacts. Sui could feel his bones spider webbing until they completely separated in some places, the filter scraped his bones raw (later there were large dark grey splotches covering his body. The bruises throbbed in steady beats.), and he screamed until his voice gave out.

The thundering roar was deafening. It echoed in his mind- white noise, rumble scraping down his skull, claws digging into his ears.

Sui couldn’t say how long he had been in that hell but when it was done, he laid limply at the bottom. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to fight.

…He just wanted to take a nap.

 _Just for a little bit._ He had thought.

Jaiden had shook him on to his hand and shoved a monster candy through his teeth silently as his hand stained with the red liquid on Sui. There wasn’t much since he had no magic to spare. 

“I’m surprised that you aren’t bleeding more, you asshole.” Jaiden muttered to himself then whispered. “Maybe you are stronger than I thought. I want to see you in the ring.” before he dumped Sui to lean against the wall and rubbed his clean hand over his face. “Let me go get a bowl to clean you and deal with that trashy scarf.”

He had yet to return.

Sui stared at the droplets chasing each other down the window and sighed. He had to believed that Jaiden would be better or _something_ would get better. He had to.

He could handle this. He was strong. A warrior!

_I’m a warrior. I can handle a few battle wounds._

Even as he tried to cheer to himself, the words fell flat. How long would he survive?

-

It took him three more days before he got his scarf back.

He held the scarf in his hands and let his tears fall as his bloodied gloves laid beside him.

_Sometimes to get something… you have to fight._

**_I didn’t want to but I need to survive._ **

Anything to survive this war.


	31. -You Found Me-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea meets someone who will change his life. He's not alone anymore. (And he won't be after either.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. <3  
> We all know that the sum of our past is not all bad or all good but a mixture of both that stand out. This is the counterbalance to 'Smoke, Oranges, and Pain' and some more back story.

His hands were bunched in the stocky Bitty’s jacket as he tried to steady himself as he pitched forward. Tea gave a bemused smile to the other Teacup bounding over his head- who had used his back as a springing board in an unexpected pounce- even as his cheeks bloomed rose and he turned to who he had grabbed, “I-I’m sorry. We were playing and I—“

Sansy chuckled as Tea continued flusteredly as he was pushed into the wall, not resisting the weight of Tea’s momentum. He raised his shoulders and held his hands out nonchalantly as he replied, “Hey. You got me- _sent a shiver down my spine.”_

Tea gaped at him.

_Did he just… Wait. A shiver down his spine._

“Pfft.” Tea snorted and covered his teeth as his titter of merriment spilled from his teeth. He willed his eye sockets to narrow in an imitation of a mock glare- it wouldn’t be a good idea to encourage puns. He sometimes had a hard time catching them and it would show as irritation.

_But…_

“I didn’t take you for someone who was very _punny.”_ Tea replied, trying to keep his voice casual as he skimmed his fingers along the fuzzy texture of his purple shirt. The skipping of his soul had his fingers shaking slightly. He wasn’t very skilled at puns but he tried.

There was a beat of silence.

Tea could feel his breathing stop and he went to raise his hands to wave his white-gloved hands. “I didn’t say I—“

He glanced up and couldn’t help but gape at the sight of Sansy’s blue-tinted cheeks and the huge grin that stretched his face. There was small beads of sweat dotting his skull. He burst out laughing as Tea caught his eye, bringing his left hand up to cover his face as his right landed on Tea’s shoulder.

Furred ears twitched, swiveled to the side shyly, before one flopped down as he stared at the other skele.

“Are you okay?” Tea wondered out loud.

“I’m sorry I just-pffft-Hahaha…” Sansy tried to speak as he continued to laugh, squeezing the acromion under his fingers. “I haven’t heard that one and trust me, kid. I hear _a lot_ of puns.” He was calming now- wiping the tears that formed in the corner of his eye socket. “That was good.”

Tea couldn’t help but stand a bit straighter and beam. He had been funny! This Sansy seemed pretty cool!

“I’m glad you like it! I’m…” Tea began, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

“You’re a Teacup.” Sansy interrupted with a wink and he exhaled softly. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m a Sansy.”

“Nice to meet you too!” Tea took the interruption in stride and merely extended his hand out to the other. Before he could regret his decision, roughened bone wrapped around his and the low whistle of air had him blushing, jaw slack.

A nearby Punny thumped their tail from where they had curled up on a stuffed bear in delight and he could hear the chorus of “No!” from the Papys’ that had congregated in a small group to show off their “muscles”. He covered his face with his other hand and shook his head.

“SanSY!” Tea groaned.

“Good one, man.” A smooth drawl commented and Tea felt himself tense as he jerked his head upright. There was a lanky figure shuffling towards them in a burnt orange hoodie and green slippers. Tea felt his soul harden and drop into his non-existent stomach as the other Papyrus came closer.

_I can’t-_

**_He’s another Lil Bro. You are being ridiculous._ **

_I can’t do this._

“ _Bone-jour_!” Sansy greeted the newcomer, still clutching Tea’s hand and he pulled Tea to stand beside him effortlessly, angling his body in a slight shield. Bro let the air escape his lungs in a mostly-exhale-but-kind-of-laugh and pulled the cigarette from his mouth. “Tea and I were thinking of visiting the Gs. I think they’ve set up shop already.” Sansy continued, tugging Tea gently to follow his step forward. “Care to join us?”

Tea clutched Sansy’s hand hard and made an inaudible sound of pain.

“Yeah. They have. The bar is hidden behind the chest today.” Bro motioned toward the chest that towered across the room where Momma Cry brought them when it was lunch time. “I just came from there so I’ll pass, vertebrah.”

The other skeleton’s eyes flicked to Tea meaningfully and Sansy shot Bro a grateful, relieved expression.

“You always got my back.” Sansy replied easily to the inside joke as he waved to Bro as he passed. “See ya later!”

Tea pressed close as Sansy half-dragged, half-led him away from the smoking Bitty and Tea caught the small, sad smile the not-Bro Bro shot him as they passed. He turned his face away and willed his magic to calm- willed the tears welling up to not spill. He was just happy his magic hadn’t lodged in his throat to stop him from breathing.

“…Tea? Tea? Teacup!” Sansy’s voice finally reached him and he jumped when his cheeks were cupped into two large hands. He tilted his cheek into the touch without hesitation and blinked up at the taller skeleton. Sansy’s eye sockets were creased with worry but he just rubbed his thumbs against Tea’s wet cheeks.

_Wait. Wet? When did I…?_

Tea raised a hand to cover Sansy’s and sure enough- there was fluid magic coating his joints. Sansy leaned down to rest his forehead against his.

“Hey, baby bones. You look like you could use a nap. How about it?”

“I am not a baby bones! I’m almost ready to be adopted.” Tea huffed with a roll of his eyes before he focused on a Grimby and Edge wrestling with each other, tumbling head over heels and growling as they rolled on the plush carpet. His blush deepened and his tail curled around his waist tightly in a tell-tale sign of his embarrassment. “I-I wouldn’t mind a nap.”

Sansy grinned and rubbed Tea’s skull gently. “I know just the place! No one knows about it! C’mon Tea.”

“Alright, alright- wait- Tea?”

-

After that, he took a lot more daytime naps.

He always had a warm hoodie covered back to snuggle against or if it was too cold, a make-shift blanket to cuddle under.

Talking to the various Bros was still hard but with Sansy’s hand wrapped around his… he could manage for a few minutes then longer and longer. ( _The pain was always present but it dulled into a gentle pulse. Most of the time.)_

When Momma Cry finally told him he was ready to be adopted, Sansy had given him a lazy thumbs up as Tea sat on her desk, surveying the front portion of the store with awe. Cry even let the two share a box for the first week.

Tea didn’t expect Sansy but he was a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

Even if he was lazy and way too eager with his puns at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that some of Papyrus trepidation in UT is because he doesn't always catch the puns until a moment too late. XD So Tea doesn't mind puns but he is slow on the uptake. I also like to think that maybe Sans gets some (obvious) puns from Pap. In this piece, Sansy is 3 inches tall and Tea is 1.8 inches. Fully grown Sansy is 5 inches and Tea is 6 inches.


	32. -Victorious-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the heat of a war, you can lose yourself and Sui almost does. When your in the depths of Hell, sometimes the best memories are of you holding to what you believe is right.  
> -This chapter contains violence. Please be warned.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading/commenting/kudoing! :D  
> This is the counterbalance to 'Into Battle'

Sui stood in the ring and the sand dug into his phalanges and metatarsals as he lowered himself into a defensive position, right hand clutching a thick bone and his left across his chest with a glowing shield made of magic. His opponent was a Punny and the rabbit Bitty pressed itself against the wall. He noticed the way the edges of his ears had bits of flesh missing, pale magic skin peeking out in random splotches, and he felt his heart pang.

Punnys’ loved company and were generally very sweet tempered. This poor one was having a rough time being in this Hell.

They shouldn't be here.

Then again… neither should he.

Sui took a step closer and the Punny immediately tried to scale the wall- tiny claws digging into the wood. He watched the owner sigh- pushing back her sandy blonde hair- before she slammed the butt of her palm on the top of the other’s skull. Sui winced.

Punny tumbled to the ground and hit the ground with a hard _thunk!_ They lay motionless and he observed the silent tears matting their fur without a sound. Sui clutched the bone in his hand tighter at the display and he caught Jaiden grinning excitedly in his peripheral vision. His magic twisted in a jumbled clump in his gut as he watched the other humans press closer, jeering.

It wasn’t an exciting match, he supposed in disgust. He hadn’t moved and the Punny was obviously a recently adopted Bitty who hadn’t been ‘broken in’ yet- they lacked the weary lackluster shine that the more experienced fighters’ eyes held and the fact that their purple-tinted blue magic was swirling around them in a tempest.

He rubbed his cheek against his torn shirt and willed his legs to move as his eyes flicked around the room. He could see the small black device that acted as a magic suppressant… it didn’t affect their defensive or offensive energies but it restricted teleportation. If he could just surprise the crowd enough to warrant a time-out, the Punny could teleport away. They had enough magic.

_I could do something worthwhile. I can save this one person._

He was leaning over Punny now and the other jerked back instinctively only to lunge forward a second later in warning, clicking their elongated front teeth at him. Sui knew that they really didn’t want to hurt him. It was posturing and he watched the Punny’s yellow eyes focus on him. They shook their head violently back and forth.

_I know, buddy. I don’t want to fight either._

“Hey.” Sui whispered as he stretched out his hand, aqua magic surrounding it. “Listen to me. I’m going to turn you blue. I won’t hurt you- I promise.”

The Punny tilted their head at him in acknowledgement and he watched them slow the tornado of magic that acted as a barrier slightly as he pulled their soul from its protective casing. It was blue-violet with a brilliant amethyst center and he clenched his fingers into a fist- watching as his magic dripped over its surface and dyed it navy. He slashed his fist through the air and the Punny opened its mouth in pain as they were forced flat against the ground.

_I could kill him and end this match here. Jaiden would leave me alone._

**_No. This Punny did nothing to deserve that and you know that!_**

_I don’t have any execution points. A single one won’t hurt and it would be a mercy killing._

**_Are you really justifying killing? Just how high is your LV?_ **

Sui’s hand wobbled and he closed his eyes as he breathed in slowly. What was he even thinking? He hadn’t dealt the finishing blows but he had dealt the wounds that pushed them to edge… or that caused their owners to let them die in the floor of the ring. His toes wiggled in the shifting sand and his eye sockets darkened at the darker particles thrown in with the light sediment. How many had perished here? How many were innocents?

_You’re a warrior. You are here to protect._

“Punny.” Sui called to the rabbit Bitty and Punny tried to shift under the gravity crushing him down but only managed to twitch an ear. “I need you to form a bone. I’m going to do something.” He spoke in a rush as he dispelled his shield to lean over his opponent’s prone form. His right eye lit up with blue smoke and he could hear the hoots of the spectators.

Theatrics always worked. It disgusted him but… it was good for a distraction.

The magic swirled between them in a formless wave before it coalesced into a bone. Sui pressed closer and raised his own weapon above his head, gripping Punny’s impromptu offense in his free hand. His breath came in calm, easy inhales and his heart beat steadily.

Punny had their eyes closed, shivering.

“Punny- the moment they call for a time out… teleport. It doesn’t matter where- just get away from here.” Sui spoke in a rush, hoping that Punny was catching everything. He had to be quick. “Don’t look back. Don’t worry about me. They will kill you if you stay.”

Sui jerked his wrist in a motion to mimic as if he was swinging and released Punny from his hold- driving the multi-colored bone through his lower ribs forcefully. The pain was instant. It stole his breath and forcing him to cough up some of his essence in a red spittle and he dropped to his knees.

“What?! No fucking way! Time!” He heard Jaiden yell and Sui smiled as he pressed a hand against his smashed bones. He curled into himself, digging a forearm to the ground to keep himself on his knees.

_Just breathe. Shallow breaths._

“In your face, ass—FUCK!” He heard a feminine voice began in a teasing lilt before ending in an indignant furious scream. The light of Punny’s teleportation through his closed eyelids had his heart soaring and he couldn’t help but laugh, salt water raining down onto the graves of so many.

_Except the one helped survive._

**_He had won a battle in this war._ **

Sui fell onto his side and closed his eyes as a wave of exhaustion blanketed his senses. He barely registered as Jaiden lifted him into his hand as the man sighed.

“That Punny couldn’t have inflicted that much damage with his stats. You did something, you little shit.” Jaiden murmured darkly so he couldn’t be heard by anyone else and Sui watched as Jaiden’s soul glowed under his shirt as he focused on Sui.

“350 HP damage? There is no fucking way.” Jaiden growled and shook Sui in his hand. “And your LV is higher now than at the start of the match. It raises for when you hurt yourself on purpose, too, dumbass.  Just…”

Sui didn’t hear the rest as he succumbed to his tiredness- letting the darkness envelop him.

-

He still fought after that but the stage was different

There were no more breaks.

Sometimes, he regretted helping the Punny escape while he was stilled trapped and barely treading water but as he kept in mind his EXP, he couldn’t help but feel his soul soar.

He was a fighter…not a killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious: SUI HP- 680 ATK: 15 DEF: 20 LV 5 EXP 0  
> I tweaked the meaning of LV. It still means Level of Violence but you can get it from fighting with an intent to seriously injure as well as killing (it also goes up if you hurt yourself so self-harmers will have a higher LV than 1). It increases your chances of gaining EXP. So Sui had fought the equivalent of how many Bitties it takes to rival Greater Dog's strength (He's a royal guard so...yeah...)


	33. -Peace and Calm (Kind Of)-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sui watches Ambrose as she attempts to make breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading/commenting/kudoing. :3  
> This is pure fluff. This takes place before Hoshi has joined the group. <3  
> The song Ambrose is singing is "Touchin' on My" by 3Oh3.

Sui watched her from his hiding spot behind the microwave and he couldn’t help it as he slammed a hand on his mouth to keep his giggles quiet. He knew that she couldn’t hear with her white headphones on as she scrubbed a hand over her eyes.

_Old habits die hard, huh._

She was still semi-dressed in her work uniform. The black fabric of her slacks had specks of a dried _something_ splattered all up her shins and he noted that she just unbuttoned the white button down so it hung limply as she turned on the burner. Sui’s laughter renewed in earnest as she paused at the door to pantry to wiggle her hips and lift her hair in her hands as she lost her self in the music.

“Show me yours- I’ll show you mine…” Ambrose sang and spun in a circle before smiling and opening the door to stretch and bring down the box that contained the packets of noodles. “Okay. So…” Her fingers skimmed over the various flavors. “Everyone seems to like chicken so…”

Sui watched as she plucked two servings from their home and lay it on the counter top. She closed her eyes and hummed again.

She must really like the song.

Sui rubbed his naked hands together and smoothed down the sleeves of his blue fuzzy pajamas before adjusting the cat ears that attached to the hood over his head. He could ask her about the song and maybe she would play it out loud on her phone… There was a knot of nervousness as he considered teleporting to get her attention.

_Maybe not…_

**_She loves you. You know that._ **

_Yeah but I haven’t really…_

His thoughts were interrupted as she shut the door, moved the noodles to the stove top, and grabbed the silver pot from the drying rack. All he could hear was the sound of the rushing water and Ambrose’s quiet singing when something pungent hit his nose. The scent stung as it filled his senses and he glanced around to find the source of it.

Ambrose’s head lifted and she shut off the water in a quick jerk to glance at the stove…

Where smoke was lazily lifting from the ramen she had placed there _on the burner she thought was off._

“Fucking fuck fuck fuck!” Ambrose exclaimed and rushed to the disaster zone. She grabbed the package just as orange flames were starting to consume the corner of the still hardened pasta and threw it into the pot of water. It hissed angrily and he watched Ambrose flick the burner off with another “Fuck.” thrown in.

Sui couldn’t help it. He tried to force his teeth to stay together and willed the bubbles of laughter in his throat to disappear but as Ambrose groaned, lifting a hand to pull on her hair- he lost it. He doubled over and clutched his knees as he let the laughter escape.

Ambrose set the pot in the sink and turned to him with a small tired but sly smile.

“I’m happy that you find my brain farts hilarious but that means you don’t get breakfast anytime soon.” She teased and Sui felt his spine tense before the warrior willed himself to relax. Ambrose wouldn’t really do that- she was just saying that.

He watched as she turned back to the sink.

…Right?

“Sui, baby. Why don’t you come here?” Ambrose called to him as she patted the white towel on the counter that was under the black dish rack. Sui tugged on his hood for a moment before he appeared beside her in a burst of aqua. He watched her breath hitch for a moment before she leaned her face to his level. Sui rocked back on his heels and then the balls of his feet shyly, bright blush spreading across his cheeks before he shut his eyes tightly and thrust his teeth against her cheek. Ambrose chuckled before she rested her lips against his cheek lightly then turned to point at the pot.

Sui balanced on the edge of the sink and used her wrist to steady himself as he leaned over to look in at the wreckage she was poking at. The bottom of the noodles were blackened and there was a brown ring where the heat had just started to reach and the plastic had melted away.

“This is why I can’t cook when I’m tired.” Ambrose sighed and lifted a hand to the back of her neck sheepishly, under the arch of the headphones that had fallen in her mad dash.

“You said you would be home at 4 in the morning… we tried to wait up for you.” Sui whined as she used her left hand to flip over the pot.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Ambrose sighed. “I had to cover for the 6 o’clocker. They walked out.”

“Why?” Sui questioned as he traced patterns on her skin, prodding the triquetral that was evidence that skeletons were inside of humans. “Don’t you work enough?”

“Yeah…” Ambrose replied reluctantly before she leaned her cheek against his skull.

Sui reached out to pat her chin in a silent apology before he twisted a lock of hair to cover his face.

Ambrose laughed again. Sui closed his eyes and let the sound surround him. The silence of her apartment, muffled beats of her music, and her warmth had his eyes dropping as he leaned into her. The smells clinging to her shirt seemed familiar and something tugged at the edges of his mind but he willed it away. He really should nap… he had been the only one to conquer the enemy! He deserved a reward.

“Why don’t we try this again?” Ambrose muttered and gently wrapped her fingers around Sui to cuddle him to her chest, laying her fingers over him as loosely as she could manage. “What’s your favorite?”

“Spicy beef! It tastes like tacos!”

“Alright. Spicy beef it is.”


	34. -Tease-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry has a fun idea to get Sansy back for all his pranks and Ambrose is a key player...  
> -This chapter mention BDSM. If this makes you uncomfortable, please skip it.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in an impish mood tonight so what better way to express that than to show Cherry's trouble-making nature?  
> Thank you for reading! <3 Hope you enjoy this.

Cherry leaned against the water faucet as Ambrose rolled the mascara brush through her lashes and the batted her eyes against the piece of toilet paper that she had placed next to her. He chewed on his fingers contentedly and kept an eye on Hoshi who was laying vertically across the skin of Ambrose’s left shoulder, snoring gently. He was worried the other might fall and he dug his teeth into his bones harder.

Ambrose flicked her eyes to the sleeping Bitty and let out a soft breath as she lowered her left arm slowly to keep from disturbing him. Cherry felt some of the tension drain from his bones. Ambrose wouldn't let Hoshi fall.

Ambrose grumbled as she dropped the paper into the waste bin.

_You should just move him._

**_I should but I don’t want to._ **

“Momma, where are you going again?” Cherry questioned as soon as she popped the cap of the wand in her mouth so she could bring the base up to close it. Ambrose extended her pinkie finger to tell him that she heard him and intended to answer the question before twisting the cap shut with her teeth. She grabbed it with her right hand ( _Hoshi, you are making this much more difficult.)_ to place it behind the sink. She leaned down and kissed Cherry’s nose with a giggle.

“Lyla and I are going to a play party!” Ambrose replied with a delighted tilt in her voice and Cherry watched as her eyes twinkled. “I haven’t been to one in a while.”

_I haven't seen Momma this happy in a while._

“Oh. I-I think I remember you e-explaining this…” Cherry commented as he brought up a hand to scratch at his cheek. “You like to be tied up, spanked, and told what to do but only if it’s what you want. Right? So you're going to a party where people do this?"

He watched as color rose to Ambrose’s cheeks, staining her skin with a red undertone. He could recall having **_that_**  conversation when he had crawled into the bottom most drawer to try and hide from taking a bath (somehow she always found him). He had discovered a purple ribbon collar with a heart-shaped charm and a jingling bell. The Runt had assumed it was for Watson so when she had found him- he had wondered why the feline wasn’t wearing it and asked her about it.

Cherry would never forget how Ambrose turned as bright as his magic and the way she had fidgeted with her hair as she tried to overcome her stuttering to explain why Watson wasn’t wearing it. When it was over, she had pulled her legs up and covered her face in shame. Cherry had climbed into her lap and said “Okay.” while Tea had made a nest in her hair, resting against her neck to try and convince her to drop her make-shift barrier. Sansy had been the most flustered- cheeks a deep navy- but he had eventually calmed down enough to sit on Ambrose’s knee to rub the patella in small comforting circles.

Why would she have thought it would have changed anything? He couldn’t begin to guess.

Now why Sansy was flustered...

The Bitty snickered to himself. Sansy was probably resting on the window sill like he usually did whenever Ambrose decided to wander the apartment without clothes. He watched as Ambrose fluffed her hair with one hand and combed out the tight curls to loosen them.

“Hm…Should I wear lipstick?” Ambrose muttered to herself, squinting at her image in the mirror. “I don’t usually. Nah.” Cherry watched her hand drift to her stomach to squeeze the flesh there and heard her take a deep breath- lips turning down in a frown and eyebrows pinched together in slight disgust. “Ugh.”

“D-Don’t do that!” Cherry blurted and he twisted his hands into the fabric of Hoshi’s sun-and-moon printed purple pajama pants that he borrowed much more often than not. His soul thumped against his rib cage and he swallowed as Ambrose tilted her head at him.

 **_S-She’s going to be angry._ ** _I should have stayed quiet. **No. The way she was looking at herself…**_

“You shouldn’t do that, Momma.” Cherry mumbled and let Ambrose pick him up in her right hand so she could lay him against her collar bone. He wiggled in her grasp until he was wedged between her breasts in his usual spot. She always held them higher when she didn’t have a shirt on. It puzzled him. “You are so pretty.”

“I’m not-“ Ambrose started to protest and stopped when she felt a tiny hand on her cheek. Hoshi’s gaze was bleary with sleep but he gave her a open-mouthed, gap-toothed smile. Her yellow-eyed Sans didn’t move from his position but nudged his cheek against her.

“Don’t say that, Am.” Hoshi yawned as then motioned his other hand to the mirror. “Cherry is right. You are very lovely.”

Cherry reached out a hand to close around Hoshi’s radius and ulna gently as he beamed at Ambrose. “See! Hoshi agrees with me and I’m pretty sure…” Cherry couldn’t help but titter mischievously. “Sansy agrees too. We should ask him! C’mon, Momma!” Ambrose felt a gentle tug on her hair and pursed her lips.

“I don’t know…”

Hoshi and Cherry shared a conspiratorial wink as they locked eyes with one another. Cherry buried his face against Ambrose’s sternum to muffle his laughter. He had to keep his volume down!

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, Am.” Hoshi encouraged, finally forcing himself to a sitting position. “Besides, I wanna sleep in the window…”

At that, Ambrose gave in and let her feet patter against the carpet to the window. She pulled back the blanket she had put up to block out the sun. Sansy turned at the motion and he immediately jumped against the glass of the window as his magic flooded his cheeks.

“Rose! D-Don’t you- ah- g-got a party to get ready for?” Sansy gulped. Cherry watched as his eye lights flickered left, right, to Ambrose’s face before drifting to her breasts before jerking back up. The Runt was vibrating with the effort of keeping himself together and tapped his fingers against Hoshi to signal that there was no way he could talk. Hoshi waved a hand lazily at Sansy before he spoke:

“We were just telling Am that she is lovely. She doesn’t seem to agree with us so…” Hoshi’s voice was tightly controlled as he caught Cherry’s twitching grin and watering eyes. “We thought it'd be a good idea to ask you.”

Sansy’s eyes slowly panned from Hoshi’s drowsy but amused expression to Cherry's flushed and buried face. His eye glowed and he ground his teeth even as he continued to smile.

**_You ballsy little—_ **

“Or do you not think Momma is pretty?” Cherry’s cry rose with feigned disappointment and Sansy watched Ambrose’s lips twitch, eyelashes resting against her cheeks as she pressed Cherry closer. His eyes drifted across her hips ( _wearing those panties should be illegal),_ her legs, reddened feet and up to her face.

**_I am going to kill you, Cherry._**

“Of course not, Cher.” Sansy replied sincerely as he shifted uncomfortably. He pulled his hoodie lower over his shorts as he felt his magic starting to become chaotic. “She’s gorgeous.”

“You really think—“ Ambrose lifted her eyes to her hooded bitty when—

_Thump thump thump!_

“That has to be Lyla! Shit.” Ambrose gently deposited Cherry next to the wall on the window sill before plopping Hoshi next to his sweetheart. “Give me a minute!” Ambrose called, rushing to the bathroom to wrap herself in a towel, before padding to the living room.

Once she was out of sight, Cherry and Hoshi exploded into laughter and Sansy glowered at them.

“You two are so _boned._ I am going to kill you.”


	35. -Discussion: Interlude-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose gets a text from her mate and Lyla is eager to continue their discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading/commenting/kudoing! <3  
> These last few days have left me feeling sad and out of sorts but I wanted to keep some fluffiness (for now) so sorry about the delay. This is to help me get back into the groove of things.

_Bzzt, bzzt…_

Ambrose bounced in her seat at the vibrations against her arm and her eyelashes fluttered as she looked up from her textbook, lifting her chin from her hand. Had she dozed off? She pressed the butt of her right palm into her eye and yawned. She didn’t notice as Lyla rested her book against her chest and eyed her with quiet concern.

“You okay there, Am?” Lyla questioned with one side of her lips tugged up into an uneven grin and her eyebrows quirked. Boss-Man was engrossed in his puzzle- sitting cross-legged on the page he was working on in the word scramble book. Red was curled up around Boss protectively as he snored softly, using a red bone as a pillow. Ambrose couldn’t help but chuckle tenderly at the moment of peace.

“I’m fine. My phone scared me is all…” Ambrose assured and leaned back to force her chest out, humming as her spine popped. There were pricks along her skin as someone made their way up from her stomach upwards under her baggy black t-shirt. Tea poked his head out from beneath the neckline of her shirt, one ear caught in the fabric as he gave her a sleepy smile.

It seemed they were all a bit tired today.

“Hey there, Tea-baby.” Ambrose giggled before pressing him closer with her palm as she picked up her phone. “Where’s Sansy?”

“He’s asleep in your hoodie.” Tea answered as he motioned toward the bunched up fabric by her bag. “He said something about uninterrupted ‘zzz’s’.” She watched Tea make air quotes with his phalanges before settling against her once more.

**Aloy <3 11:45am **

**Hey, my love. I’ve landed for a bit. Just wanted to say I love you.**

**Aloy <3 11:47am **

**And before I forget what do you have in your hoard?**

She hadn’t felt the first message? Then she had taken a micro nap.

_I really need more rest._

She couldn’t help as her lips stretched and show her teeth as she tapped out a response.

**Me 11:50am**

**I love you too, silly boy. Will you call? And it’s not a hoard. They’re my babies. I have a Cherry, Teacup, Baby Blue, Soft Bones, and Sansy. They prefer their names.**

“Aloy?”Lyla stated more than asked as Ambrose kept her phone in her hand as her friend leaned down to kiss Tea on the top of his head.

“Yeah!” Ambrose squealed in excitement. “He must be stopping to rest or take a look at another artifact...”

Her phone shook in her hand and she opened the message.

**Aloy <3 11:52am**

**I can’t call just yet. I am looking to add to your hoard.**

**Me 11:53am**

**Add a bitty? Who?**

**Aloy <3 11:55am**

**I’m not quite sure yet. Perhaps the rabbit?**

**Me 11:56am**

**A Punny?**

**Aloy <3 11:57am**

**Yes. A Punny. Or a Meek. Or a Curly.**

**Me 11:58am**

**WHOA. You said A bitty. Not 3.**

**Aloy <3 12:00pm**

**Well, which do you want?**

Ambrose squinted her eyes in thought and rubbed the purring Tea that had fallen back to sleep under her hand with her thumb softly. She had five Bitties already! She wasn’t sure she could handle even more… but Aloysius had it in his head that she was hoarding them and wanted to get her one. She couldn’t help but shake her head as she laughed.

Her silly dragon.

“What?” Lyla giggled and Ambrose leaned in her seat, slouching slightly.

“He wants to get me a Bitty.” Ambrose replied and let herself take a deep breath to hold it. It helped to perk her up a bit when she was feeling groggy and it worked now. It wasn’t much but energy trickled through her blood unwillingly and her lungs released their contents in a controlled exhale.

“Another Bitty?” Lyla let out a high-pitched noise of excitement and glanced at Ambrose. “Who?”

“He’s thinking of a Punny, Meek, or a Curly.” Ambrose clarified as she typed out another response. “I just _know_ he will take all three if I don’t give him a single choice. If he does take them all, that will put me at the legal limit for using Momma Cry’s shop and I would rather not do that.”

“It’s only Cry’s stipulations on her Bitties, isn’t it?” Lyla wondered out loud as she finally set her book down beside Boss-Man and Red. Boss-Man grunted as she disturbed him and Red shifted with the sound, a hand coming to curl around the bone under his head. His snoring stuttered slightly before evening out.

“Yes but it’s a good guideline- in my opinion- to follow. It keeps people from adopting more than they can handle...” Ambrose reluctantly divulged as she ran a hand through her hair. “I know some see the Bitties as pets but I just can’t. They are people just as much as the rest of us. You can’t just get rid of them if you change your mind.”

“I know, Ambrose. I didn’t say they were pets. I was just saying.” Lyla sighed and gave her friend a gentle tap on the hand holding her phone that she had put on the table. “I think the talk about elections on campus has got you wound up.”

It was true. There was talk about the upcoming elections for the school’s officials and that there might be new guidelines in place about requiring any visiting bitties being harnessed or leashed and if in a classroom, being contained.

Just thinking about it had Ambrose clenching her hand when she got a message.

**Aloy <3 12:10pm**

**If you don’t choose one, I’m getting them all.**

**Me 12:11pm**

**Don’t do that! Give me a sec?**

**Aloy <3 12:12pm**

**Hurry, my love. I have to return to the artifact soon.**

Ambrose groaned as she closed her eyes. She had to think quickly. What did she remember from her research?

Meek. Meeks were quiet and very shy. They didn’t like to speak but they could communicate by writing notes. Ambrose could try and teach them both sign language but having a Meek would be a challenge with her school and work schedule. She didn’t want to do that to a new bitty- she had been lucky that Sansy, Tea, and Cherry had been together before she adopted them. The transition went much smoother than it had if they had been newly adopted without any company.

So probably not…

Ambrose felt her heart pang a bit at the decision. Meeks really were cute...and they seemed really nice.

Curly. She hadn’t looked at the elementals enough to have much information. All she knew was that Curly was the only made of water and didn’t like loud noises. With all the mishaps that happened around the apartment- it was probably best not to bring them in… Loud noises were a much more normal occurrence than she would like.

That left…

**Me 12:17pm**

**Punny.**

Ambrose couldn’t help but bite her lip as she answered. She couldn’t even be sure Aloy was being serious but she would find out eventually.

“Is it time for another break?” Lyla joked as she tilted her head at Ambrose.

“Huh?” Ambrose piped up distractedly before the words registered in her brain. “Oh! The traits. Yeah. I’m ready but…” She smiled at Boss-Man’s concentration and Red’s snoozing form. “Everyone seems preoccupied.”

“I can fix that.”

_Oh. **Oh no.**_

“Lyla! Don’t—“ Ambrose tried to stop her friend when the blonde jumped up and winked at her.

“C’mon guys! **IT’S TIME FOR FOOD.”** Lyla yelled and Ambrose couldn’t help it as she burst into laughter as Boss laid down his pencil calmly and Red jumped to his feet, teetering unsteadily as he whipped his head back and forth uncomprehendingly.

**_Damn it._ **

She saw Sansy peek out from her hoodie with a sleepy, relaxed smile and Tea flicked his ears in acknowledgement but didn’t move.

Yeah. She made the right call with Curly… It was way too noisy. And she wouldn't have it any other way. However...

Now, she had to get up to get some food so they could talk in a semblance of calm.


	36. -Chaos and S'mores-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a safe bet to say that she thrived in chaos. They were the best kind of chaos in her chaotic life.  
> -This chapter contains some violence. Please be warned.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should make "Violence" a regular disclaimer but I am trying to keep the warnings chapter specific. Blegh.  
> I talked with the person who Lyla is based on and got the okay to delve into somethings so here we go and it lets me do some more things with our angry flame. <3  
> Thanks as always for reading! <3

It was the _third day_ and her mom already _lost_ him.

Lyla sighed as she rubbed a hand over her face. Her Grimby sat beside her wrist with a maniacal grin of glee as he hovered his hand over the marshmallow and chocolate on top of the graham cracker, letting his flames lick over them. The chocolate began to lose its shape, oozing down the sides of the cracker and the marshmallow expanded as it browned at the top.

Lyla smiled at the purple flame elemental. “It looks perfect, Kuro.”

Kuro beamed at her as his inferno slowed then ceased. “Of course! I am a great chef after all.” He dusted his hands on his black slacks before his feet thumped across the counter top and then he gripped the second graham cracker with a growl. He was struggling to lift it but Lyla knew if she tried to help him, she would just get a new blister for her trouble. Kuro liked to make things for her so she let him.

Two finished s’mores laid beside her on a plate along with a couple of blackened spots on the counter top. It had seen better days.

Kuro’s hair rose in his agitation as he pushed the cracker on the gooey concoction and fought to straighten it. Lyla muffled her giggles at the red swirling inside the purple of his body before she hissed as her skin was engulfed with heat. It hurt but it only made her skin raw and tender. No blisters.

Progress was progress… but…

“We’ve talked about this, Kuro.” Lyla chided as she pulled the black elbow-length fire resistant gloves from her back pocket. “You can’t just burn people when your temper-“ She had to snicker to herself. “-flares. Up you go. You are coming with me to find Sleepy Bones. After.”

Kuro howled with rage as she lifted him up and she watched the tendrils of fire lift in angry swirls all over his body. She kept him tucked between both of her hands as he dug his teeth into the fabric and curled his fingers against the side of her hand. She could sense the heat but didn’t feel it.

_These gloves are life savers._

**_He is so cute._ **

Her cat meowed at her as she started to walk towards the door and Lyla gently booted him out of the way with her toes.

“Shush you. I’ll be right back.” Lyla told her cat with an exasperated shake of her head. She carefully transferred Kuro to her left hand and curled her fingers over the silently seething flame Bitty firmly before descending the wooden steps of the porch. When she caught sight of a black blur rushing towards her, she held Kuro higher- above her head. She made sure to lean him out to the side so he couldn’t catch any strands of hair.

“Boo! No!” Lyla commanded as the black Labrador dug his claws into her stomach to try and reach Kuro. She batted him away with her free hand and Boo whined before leaning against her, tail wagging excitedly. “No, you can’t come. Stay here.”

She trekked through the yard, feeling the blades of grass tickle her skin and she ground her teeth at the tingle of itchiness crawling across her nerve endings. She ignored it and kept walking, winding between two large trees before setting Kuro down with a soft plop. When he turned to her and raised his hand, Lyla patted the ground firmly.

“You can use your fire here. The only thing is I have to be with you so I can make sure it doesn’t spread.”

Kuro leaned back in surprise before he narrowed his red-glowing eyes and smashed his palm into the grass to light it aflame. Lyla didn’t say anything as she nodded her encouragement and he decided to test her. The green foliage under his hand burst into flames and Kuro stepped back to watch as his handiwork crackled and swayed in the slight breeze.

Lyla watched as Kuro’s shoulders slumped and his eyes dimmed. He seemed entranced by the dance of the flares.

_He just needs an outlet. Kuro…you can’t keep your emotions buried even if you tried._

“You did good, Kuro.” Lyla whispered and stood so she could grind the sole of her foot into the spot to extinguish the embers before they could grow. “This will be a spot for you. We need to go find the sleepy bones for Mom though so…” Lyla squatted beside Kuro and offered her palm.

The purple Grillby studied it for a moment before he stepped on the glove and crossed his arms, looking away.

“…Can I sit on your shoulder?”

“Will you not burn me?” Lyla responded and Kuro’s eye twitched before he lowered himself and crossed his legs elegantly as they dangled over her palm.

“Nevermind. I don’t want to.” Kuro huffed and Lyla laughed good-naturedly. She raised him up so she could slide him to her shoulder. He was pleasantly warm.

_I’m trusting you, you brat._

Lyla made her way back to the house with Kuro grumbling quietly in her ear as he held her ear loosely for balance.

_I don’t even know where Soft Bones could be. There’s so many places… Maybe I should get Red and Boss-Man to help me._

They were probably in her room. The two preferred to hang out and cause destruction in there. Not that she could blame them…

_“Did you eat the chips?!” He growled and she couldn’t help but stand straighter and back up into the fridge silently. There was an empty chip bag crumpled in his shaking fist and she wracked her mind. She didn’t like chips! Why would she eat them?_

_She merely glanced up at him and winced at his raised fist. She could see Boss-Man on the chair twitching angrily and the Bitty raised his hand, dark magic surrounding his fist. Red was (thankfully) asleep._

_She had to act fast._

_“I might have been eating without thinking. Sorry.”_

_Lyla had rushed away from her dad as he threw the bag on the counter and scooped up her two bitties to escape to her room._

_Boss-Man had been **furious.** He had been squirming, growling, and shouting for her to let him go- that he could take care of it- that he would guarantee that she was safe. She had watched him hurl bone after conjured bone into the wooden shelves in her room._

_“Boss-Man, I appreciate it. I really do.” Lyla had muttered and clutched him against her as he shook. “You can’t though. It’s not his fault- he’s sick. You can’t see it but he is.”_

_Boss had gone still at that. It was one of the only times she saw him cry._

_It was also the first time Red kissed her on the cheek and cuddled her as she started to sob as well._

“AH!” Lyla yelped as her shoulder suddenly got hotter than was comfortable. She whipped her head around to Kuro who looked…guilty?

“You weren’t responding and you’ve been looking at the door for a while now.” His voice was deep and calming. Lyla couldn’t help but smile and chance a small smooch. Kuro looked away and swiped a hand over the area her lips had been but he kept his temperature comfortable.

“Sorry. I was thinking.” Lyla assured before opening the door to her room and stepping in. Her jaw dropped at the sight- Boss-Man was holding the sleeping Red tight and was wedged underneath her pillow on the desk (where she had flung it at Red earlier when he had been fighting with Kuro). Red had his own hand curled over Soft Bones’ gently rising and falling torso so it was tucked under the other Sans’ chin and his face was buried against the smaller Bitty’s neck.

Boss-Man glanced up at the noise and raised his free hand to his lips in a sharp “Shhhh!” and Lyla stifled her mirth as he adjusted the red scarf draped over the sleeping skeletons. He gave her a small smile and settled his head on Red’s.

They may be grouchy and tore her room to shred but they were hers.

She lived with destruction… It was almost a safe bet to say she thrived on it. She could handle a couple of little skeletons and a flame. Especially since she had fallen head over fucking heels for the little bastards. 

“Well…” Lyla coughed to cover her shaking voice and also to head off Kuro before he could tease Boss. She didn't want the quiet affection to be ruined.“We found Soft Bones. More s’mores, Kuro?”

“Yes! That sounds divine."

Head over fucking heels.


	37. -Discussion: Stupidity vs. Bravery? Bravery or Perseverance?-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discussion continues and the next one is Bravery. It's hard to consider without secondaries, isn't it? Ambrose is too tired for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boysenberry belongs to fullofbadtimes.tumblr.com/  
> This chapter took me FOREVER. Holy Moly. I don't know if I like it how it turned or not. You can't really talk about bravery without a secondary. T_T I did my best! XD  
> And my reaction when I saw 200 kudos: asdfghjkl  
> Thank you everyone for reading/commenting/kudoing! I'm happy that y'all are enjoying it. You guys are the real stars. <3

“All I am saying is… I hate you. You can’t just yell out ‘Food!’…some of us have always hungry bitties.” Ambrose grouched at her friend as she handed the strawberry-haired cashier her card and smiled at the pink cat-eared Bitty tilting their head at them inquisitively. There was a matching rose ribbon tied around his neck with a large bell and a light dusting of freckles across their cheek bones.

“Sometimes anyway.” Ambrose amended as she shook her head before addressing the cashier, “He is very cute. He’s a Boysenberry, right?”

“Yes! His name is Neko baby.” The cashier told her animatedly and leaned her head against the blushing Bitty. “He makes things interesting at work.” She gushed and Ambrose couldn’t help but be happy with her and when she handed back her card, she motioned to Neko baby who pressed closer to his owner. “May I pet him?”

“He’s shy so…” The cashier fidgeted with the green apron over her clothes and Ambrose nodded in understanding before pocketing her card.

“Don’t worry about it. I have a shy Bitty too.” Ambrose replied before grabbing the tray with her burger and fries. She also made sure to pick up a yogurt to share with Tea. The Cat Bitty didn’t care for ground beef but he adored the cool smooth-textured treat and liked to dunk fries in it.

She would never understand that particular quirk.

“You know you love me, Am. Besides it woke them up, right?” Lyla cackled as she handed the cashier the cash from her wallet before winking at the Bitty peeking at her from behind a curtain of hair. “Aren’t you handsome?”

Ambrose shook her head as Lyla gathered her things and headed toward their table where their Bitties were waiting and sighed at scene.

_Five minutes. We were gone for five minutes._

Sansy had both his hands under his chin and his ankles crossed in the air as he winked and Boss-Man was glowing bright crimson as he stomped his foot. Red was clenching his teeth and Tea had his hands raised palm out in front of his chest where he was blocking the more aggressive bitties from Sansy.

“What is going on here?” Ambrose and Lyla demanded at the same time.

 Ambrose made her way to the other side of the table as all four bitties started talking all at once.

“We figured we start talking about another dominant while you two were gone.” Sansy volunteered as he let his feet fall and laid his head down on his now-crossed arms.

“I am going to shove a bone down your throat!” Boss-Man growled and took a threatening step forward.

“Sansy! That really was uncalled for!” Tea hissed but spread his arms wide as Boss-Man drew closer, eyes already lit with his magic.

“Look, sweetheart, I like you but don’t you ever—“ Red began but Lyla set her tray down forcefully to interrupt his rant. The blonde pulled out her seat and sat down just as Ambrose put down her own tray to cross her arms.

Four sets of eyes darted between her and Lyla with varying levels of distress and wariness.

Ambrose rubbed her temples as she lowered herself into her spot.

_I should have expected that._

“What trait did you guys decide to talk about?” Ambrose asked. Though judging from Red’s smoldering anger… She had an idea. The teeth marks on her wrist stung as a reminder of what had happened because she mentioned the red-shirted Sans’ trait.

“Bravery.” Tea answered her question with a moment of hesitation.

_I figured as much._

Ambrose tapped her tray with her index before she spoke with a calm cadence, “Tea-baby, come here. I got you some yogurt.” She raised her gaze to Sansy. “You too, my troublesome lovely. I have a burger we can share and you can tell me what you said that riled up Red and Boss.”

“C’mon, Red. Boss. Let’s eat. I got a burger for us too.” Lyla murmured as she circled her fingers around Red loosely. He retaliated by kicking his feet and digging his fingers into her thumb until there were small pinpoints of blood. Lyla winced at the pain but hugged him to her chest. “Ow! Hey. I even snagged a TON of mustard for you.”

Red immediately relinquished his hold and laid his cheek against Lyla in a silent apology.

Boss-Man returned to Lyla with a final parting huff over his shoulder and Tea leapt so he was on Ambrose’s tray as Sansy appeared in a flash.

“Now…” Lyla grumbled as she cut a small portion of her burger and handed it to Red, setting him down beside the mound of mustard she had pumped on a napkin. Red’s face lit up. “Why don’t we begin this discussion in a _civil_ way. You have a definition for us, Am?”

Ambrose made a noise in the affirmative as she ripped the top off of the yogurt with her teeth and tilted it on its side so Tea could reach it before pulling the textbook towards her. Sansy tugged on her sleeve impatiently as she read: “Bravery is the state of feeling or showing no fear- Ack! Sansy!”

Sansy had draped himself across her arm and was running his cold blue tongue along her skin to get her attention. Ambrose couldn’t help it as she giggled before cutting a piece of her own hamburger for the hungry skeleton. He held out his hands and she took the opportunity to kiss him on his teeth before giving him his portion. His face was glowing blue but Ambrose had already returned her attention to the passage.

“As I was saying…no fear. Those with this soul trait tend to be more likely to charge in without considering consequences and are prone to engaging in physical combat. Bravery dominant individuals tend to be the headers of political activism… ” Ambrose continued before she trailed off to pick up a fry and nibble on it thoughtfully.

“So…what did Sansy say that got you so angry?” Lyla inquired as she took a bite of her food, nudging Red who was rolling his piece in mustard. “I thought you said that Bravery was the most dangerous trait concerning other people?”

“I did say that, Ma.” Red grumbled and mashed the already-soaked bun into the mustard with much more force than necessary. “There’s a difference in insults coming from your own fucking mouth than from an asshole who _wouldn’t know._ It’s not fair. _”_

“I only repeated what you told Sui.” Sansy sassed from his resting spot against Ambrose’s drink. “ _Bravery is another word for stupidity._ ”

Red crushed the squishy ball of bread and meat in his hands, splattering mustard on his clothes and in between his bones. Boss-Man snarled and set down the fry he had been chomping on. Lyla’s eyes flicked her Papyrus before weighing her options. If she picked him up, he could get even more pissed which would escalate the chances of him trying to attack Sansy. If she let him continue, he might hurt Sansy anyway and Tea would be caught in the crossfire. Lyla took another bite.

_It’s a gamble either way. Let’s just see what happens. My money is on Boss anyway._

“…Not necessarily.” Tea’s hushed words almost couldn’t be heard. Boss turned his attention to the Cat Bitty who had his tail wrapped tightly around Ambrose’s wrist as he swirled another potato in the yogurt. “I mean think about it. To be brave you have to have an idea of a consequence in order to disregard it.”

Boss stilled from where he had stood and seemed to regard Tea with a soft glint in his eyes.

Red shuffled uneasily from his spot with dark eye sockets.

Ambrose spoke then, “This is true, Tea-baby. You can have an _idea_ but when you are brave, there’s a sense of ‘I can do this REGARDLESS’ or ‘I HAVE to do this’ and damn the outcomes.” She picked at the bread of her top bun. “Bravery is good but without a secondary to temper it, you lose the ability to plan.”

“It’s all action and no talking.” Sansy added and glanced up at Ambrose. Her eyes were distant and unfocused.

“I’ll take a brave person over a coward any day.” Boss-Man informed with a haughty jerk of his chin.

Sansy saw Ambrose shake her head and raise a hand up to tug on her hair discreetly. She must have spaced out with how exhausted she was, he figured.

 “You can be bravery dominant and not like confrontation.” Lyla stressed the ‘not’ and lightly tapped on Boss-Man’s armor. “Imagine this: How brave would you have to be to stand there and not fight in your case, Boss? Red? Think about it…”

“That makes you fucking stupid.” Red spat out in repugnance. “You fight!”

“It’s a different kind of bravery.” Ambrose parried to Red and she leaned down to take a sip of her soda through her straw so she wouldn’t disturb Sansy. She tore off another bite of her burger and chewed. “If it is easier for you to fight, then being able to stand there and disarm someone with your words would take a lot more courage.”

“I thought you were on my side, doll!” Red exclaimed and crossed his arms.

“I do think that bravery is most dangerous to others.” Ambrose confirmed and rubbed her thumb along Red’s cheek to smear away the mustard there. “This only solidifies it.”

“What?” Red blanched.

“Ambrose, what the fuck are you saying?” Boss-Man bellowed and waved his hands in frustration.

“Rose, you lost me.” Sansy intoned.

“Ambrose?” Tea couldn’t really think of anything else to say.

“Am, I think I see where you’re going but…” Lyla quipped as she lifted her cup to her lips. “Just to be sure… the point is…?”

“The point is that we are looking at Bravery as a _brash_ dominant and while there will be those tendencies… There are instances of a more…” Ambrose trailed off and waved her hand in a circle as she tried to reach for the correct word. “Sly” had a more negative connotation than she would like and “dormant” didn’t seem to fit. Maybe… “…More quiet type of bravery? What about those who do look at consequences and still press forward despite that?”

“That sounds more like Perseverance.” Tea retorted and reached over to pat her hand. Ambrose used her free hand to flatten the white fluff at the tip of his tail playfully and giggled when he merely flicked it away, fur settling back down in its normal state.

“Perhaps.” Ambrose conceded and she lifted her hands as she continued, “When I think of bravery, I think of a _spark._ A short distance run. _”_ She mimicked an explosion by clapping her hands together and forcing them apart. “When I think of perseverance…I think of…”

Ambrose and Lyla locked gazes. There was a silent conversation.

_We both know what I’m thinking of._

**_We are not discussing this now._ **

Ambrose let the corner of her eyes crinkle in affection before she broke eye contact first and Lyla took a deep breath to calm herself.

“I think of a seed. Seeds are very stubborn and can grow in environments that are harsh. Perseverance dominants are the marathon runners- they keep going until the reach what the need to.” Ambrose finished and picked up her foodstuffs to munch on it some more.

“I think it is safe bet to call this one a draw. You can't examine bravery adequately without considering a secondary. Besides...I think we should finish our food in peace before we move on.” Lyla scooped up Red and grabbed the crumpled napkin on her tray to start cleaning the whining Bitty. “And,” Lyla bumped her forehead against Red with an suggestive eyebrow wiggle, “I like a challenge!”

“Ma! Don’t!” Red roared with his cheeks stained with magic.

Boss-Man grabbed Lyla’s shirt to scramble up to her shoulder with a small smirk.

Ambrose grinned at her friend before she lifted Sansy up and away from the plate. “No more, Sansy. Remember last time? Your stomach was bloated for a couple of days and you were miserable!”

“It looks so good though! C’mon, Rose!”

“Absolutely not!” Ambrose scolded her blue-hooded Bitty, sticking him inside of her shirt so he was propped up under his arms by her hemline. “You stay right there.”

Tea was squishing his phalanges in the yogurt he had spilled on the tray before he called shyly. “…Red?”

“What’s on your mind, kitten?” Red grumbled and he caught the way Tea shifted his weight to his other hip then back so he was centered. “Cat got your tongue?”

“I still think that you don’t give yourself enough credit.” Tea confessed and lifted his head to give Red a soft smile. “I like that you aren’t afraid. Even when you are.”

Red’s cheek went to an even darker hue.

_Oh, Tea. Don’t let Sui hear you say that…_

“Of course he is great!” Boss-Man exploded and his cheeks were red too.

_Someone’s jealous._

Ambrose and Lyla giggled together as Boss-Man went on and Red pulled up the hood of his jacket with a flustered “Boss!”


	38. -Drowning in the Stream of Time-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansy has always had this power... if someone asked how it manifested... well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on hiatus for a couple of days because I needed a couple of days to get my headspace in order. It's been rough.  
> So here we are: A glimpse into Sansy.  
> Thank you for being pantient and reading/commenting/kudoing. <3

If someone were to ask about it…

Sansy would merely give them an easy but twitching grin and tell them, “It depends.”

(Only Tea was aware of the glimpses in his dreams but his best friend respected that there were some things he needed to keep silent. Tea had asked only once when the Cat Bitty had pulled Sansy from a particularly vivid vision.)

The first time it happened… it had been impressions. Sansy had felt… enveloped. He was floating but not sinking. Warmth surrounded his bones and the smooth whiteness hummed with it. He hadn’t struggled the first time because why would he? It had been calm. It had been peaceful. He was **safe.**

Sansy could remember waking up from that first time- clutching his blanket to his chest and tears gathering at the corners of his eye sockets because he missed that mysterious heat that had cradled him.

He didn’t understand.

**Why?**

He had cried for most of that night- muffling the sounds by pressing his blanket to his teeth and burying his face in his pillow.

_The first time Tea had surrounded him with his magic… he had lost his breath. He knew this energy. Sansy had craved the gentle acceptance and quiet affection caressing his soul. He hadn’t known that it would come from a Teacup who saw the very best in everyone he met and who refused to teleport when jumping from the high shelves in the shop._

Sometimes…

It was a flash of an image: Momma Cry’s eyes shut in a giggle with her ears lifted happily wearing a pink halter top he didn't recognize and a moon pendant, Tea with his eyes glowing pink- face marred by a fierce scowl as his hand was thrown back… bones aimed with sharpened points, or a trademark blue scarf wrapped around cervical vertebrae.

_He should have recognized it when he laid eyes on Sui when Ambrose had brought the warrior home. He still wanted to smack himself for that oversight._

Other times…

It was just words spoken in voices that lacked familiarity or in intonations and inflections that he knew by heart. He had pieces of broken conversations that he couldn’t even begin to try to fumble and put together into an imperfect puzzle. There were round pieces, end pieces, jagged pieces that fit better in a three dimensional perspective, and pieces that were torn and frayed.

 _“...a descendant, huh?”_ His own voice. Weak. Haunted.

 _“I’m telling you that law will cause controversy!”_ This one was male and it leaked fury. It could be take place any where.

 _“This war will be devastating.”_ He had recognized the soft, solemn tone of a G and the sentence had baffled him for a while.

It has been many, many years since the war that had been fought between humanity and monsterkind… he was too young to have experienced that himself but there were a few Bitties in Momma Cry’s shop that had seen the battle first hand. He had heard stories- tales of squeezing into vases or crouching into hidden crevices for a snippet of information to return with, soft expressions that punctuated the retellings of riding on former owner’s clinking armor, and stony silences between two Bitties who might have otherwise gotten along because they remembered the other from the opposing side. There were brawls but they were rare- it was an unspoken agreement (for the most part) that they would not cause Momma Cry too much hassle.

Sansy could remember crawling into Momma Cry’s lap as she sat down to read a story to the Papys’ and he had pulled on her nail to catch her attention,

“Why are there Bitties who are from the war here?”

He could remember Cry blinking her red eyes at him and letting out a gentle whoosh of air as she lifted him up to give him an affectionate nuzzle against his cheek.

“I’ll explain after the story. Okay, baby?”

He had learned that without a companion to tune their magic into… Bitties had a longevity similar to other monsters. It made sense. Monsters were made of love and compassion… Bitties were no different and he could see why they might choose to become dust along with the person they had grown to adore and who had taken care of them.

His soul panged for the ones that had been abandoned after the war.

He hadn’t experienced it but he knew the front lines had been horrible.

How? Well… Sometimes… The snippets of things that had already passed or had yet to pass… wasn’t fragmented, smoky, or incomprehensible... Sometimes.

He could be there but he couldn't  ** _change_** anything. 

_Sansy watched the smoke wafting from charred patches of grass and he rubbed a hand across his face as it spread across the sky, mixing with the shining dust in the rays of the sun. His hands shook as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, hunching his shoulders._

**_I don’t want to do this._ **

_His gaze drifted to the fallen angel at his feet- wings stained with crimson and dust, feathers clinging by the shaft in some places, and he could feel bile rise up as he took in their face. Short, dark curls hung limply across their face and Sansy pressed his arms closer to his body at the determined grimace frozen on their pale lips. The sharp pungent sting of urine clogged the inside of his nose hole and he gagged but bent down anyway to stare into glazed, clouded unseeing eyes._

**_I wish I could close your eyes, buddy. You deserve better…_ **

_Sansy’s hand twitched in his pocket but he jumped back as the slumped wing shifted out of the corner of his vision. His teeth clicked together as he gave a short cry of surprise._

**_What the fuck?!_ **

_His breath came in harsh, quick pants and Sansy rubbed his erratic soul as he locked eyes of the still moving wing. A tiny hand curled over the feathers and he noticed as a child ( **Oh, stars. They were so tiny.** ) peeked out with trembling lips and darting crimson eyes before disappearing again under their shelter and Sansy shuffled closer, dropping to his knees._

_“I think they’re gone. We need to go!” The first voice was firm even as it shook and Sansy had no doubt that it was more an unsteady command than a scared request._

_“I don’t know… we need to stay here. I don’t want to fight.” The second child was quieter and calmer- there was a note of subdued desperation and Sansy observed the feathers rustling against his sleeve before a hand pierced through his chest and yanked the child through his chest._

_Sansy yelled out in synchronization with the child’s shriek of outrage and he shivered at the feeling of them passing through his essence. He had tumbled to his rump and his eyelights flicked up angrily as he watched the young angel flap their wings destructively- smacking their captor with them, feathers raising up and muscles stretching to keep the other humans away as their teeth scraped uselessly over the metal gauntlet._

_Sansy could see the outline of the knight’s soul and it burned brightly- golden tendrils twisting out and sunny center pulsing white. He couldn’t breathe as the human reached out an exposed hand to the struggling angel and a white aura surrounded both of their bodies._

**_Magic?! That means that they are a…_ **

_“Cha—Don’t!” The second child exclaimed as they scrambled on hands and knees toward the **mage** and Sansy watched as dark wings with almost bone-like structure snapped out. _

**_I need to...I can't... I..._**

_His magic enveloped his hands, echoing his protective desire._

_The scene started to waver and Sansy spoke aloud, “No, no, no!” as the colors blurred and ran together like wet paint on a blank canvas. His eyes was on fire and he thrashed as he fell through the sudden empty abyss…_

Sansy sprang up and groaned at the magic swirling around in a shapeless twister of panic. He was panting and pressed a hand to his chest as he blinked his eyes to rid them of the grogginess still pulling them down. He wobbled on his feet before he felt a slightly roughened palm steady him.

“Sansy…baby…lovely.” Ambrose’s words were low and soothing even as he teleported away from her hand to the back frame of the couch. “It’s alright. It was just a dream.”

“Wh-what time is it?” Sansy questioned, pressing his wrist against his left eye. He winced at how disoriented he sounded.

“It’s 5am.” Ambrose replied before she continued, “I just got home. You were shouting…”

Sansy took a stuttering breath and rubbed his hands over his cheeks, forcing his bones to still.

A bad dream he could handle.

Catching glimpses of the past and future?

It shook him to his very core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember there are no timeline jumps. I wanted to keep Sansy associate with time though and well. *Waves up at chapter* Y'all have also asked about /why/ he doesn't like Justice dominants... this will lead into that.


	39. -Boss-Man, His Pet, and Her Friend-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss-Man, Lyla, and Ambrose have some time with just the three of them.  
> -Dedicated to MY Lyla. I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you like it.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay on updates. (Has it really been almost a month?)  
> Long story short: I had to move within a short amount of time because I lost my apartment.  
> This isn't as long as most chapters and may sound a bit strange as I haven't written much in my hiatus. I hope y'all enjoy it! <3 I've missed writing a ton!

Boss-Man scowled as Ambrose offered her chocolate-flavored Nice Cream with a soft smile and jerked his head to the right in refusal. Honestly. As if he would stoop so low as to accept that mockery of ice cream!

“C’mon, Boss-Man. One bite.” Ambrose coaxed and he ground his teeth at the amusement saturating her words. “It won’t kill you.”

“He won’t try it, Am. He likes vanilla.” Lyla informed her as she offered her own Nice Cream to the bitty on her shoulder. “He’s boring like that.”

“Watch it, pet.” Boss-Man warned half-heartedly as he opened his mouth wide and ripped a chunk of the cool treat with a bit too much vigor. Lyla tilted her head to smooth her cheek against him devotedly and stuck her tongue out at Ambrose as she playfully made a gagging sound.

“Hush, you.” Lyla swatted at Ambrose’s shoulder and the brunette hummed around the Popsicle in her mouth. Boss-Man thoughtlessly ran his fingers through short green-blue strands as Lyla went back to nibbling on her own ice cream.

 _This is…nice._ Boss thought to himself as he let himself slouch against his pet. _It has been a while since it’s been just us three._

He would **never** say the words aloud but he had missed spending quality time with Lyla and Ambrose. He had known them both a long while and he had seen them grow over the years… Boss-Man had watched Lyla migrate from being a bit reckless (really? What had she been thinking dating some of the morons she dated?) to adopting (the frankly superior) mindset of “Fuck what anyone thinks.”

He couldn’t be more proud.

_“Are you really that stubborn?” He had bellowed at the kneeling girl as she extended a hand towards him. He didn’t trust her. He couldn’t stand people._

_“I’m going to visit you every day, regardless, you asshole.” Had been her reply._

…Then again. Lyla had always been something special.

Boss-Man’s eyes drifted to Ambrose was turned to Lyla and waving her Nice Cream excitedly as she talked and he steadied himself as Lyla leaned onto the other’s shoulder, snuggling against her.

Truth be told…

He hadn’t expected to spend as much time with Ambrose as they did. While he didn’t hate her as much as he once did (he _still_ did, damn it. Lyla was wrong!)… he sometimes had a hard time comprehending why his pet had grown so close to her. It had always been touch and go but this year- the two had built a friendship (Mateship? What the fuck were they anyway? Humans were confusing.) and had become protectors of one another.

It baffled him but as long as his pet was happy, he was content.

Besides, Ambrose hadn’t given him a reason to distrust her. Even when he had first met her…

“Hey. I’ll be right back, Ly.” Ambrose’s voice cut through his thoughts and he watched as she stood up and approached the blue furred bunny once again.

“What the hell is she doing?” Boss-Man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. What was she up to? He let his gaze drift across the park they were visiting. It was small but it held a swing set, an old see saw that creaked when anyone played on it, a metal slide that was _always_ burning because of the sun, and a few of those frivolous animals that swung back and forth when people rode them. There weren’t any pipes marking boundaries and the grass had free range.

It wasn’t much but Boss-Man loved it. Especially the rocking animals.

“I’m not sure, Boss-Man.” Lyla replied and offered him another bite. “It looks like…”

Ambrose turned to them and grinned, waving the bright pink plastic of an unopened Nice Cream before she set her jaw and trekked to the only stone table a few feet from their spot and Boss watched her take a deep breath before tapping the red-haired boy slouched over a sketch book. The boy raised his gaze to her questioningly and Lyla’s loud laugh muffled what Ambrose was saying.

**Oh.**

_“Hi! I’m Ambrose and I have a goal to do one good deed every day and well…I want you to have this!” This Ambrose’s hair was much more unruly and shorter and she wore her glasses but that teeth-exposing smile was something that would not change. In her hands was a small bottle of tea and this time it was a raven-lock boy giving her a confused look. She shoved the tea into his hands before waving. “Bye!”_

_“Did you see that, Boss-Man? What the…?” Lyla whispered to him with a hint of amazement. “That’s…”_

_“Stupid?” Boss-Man supplied with a growl as Ambrose approached and squealed when she saw Lyla. He could feel his magic burning in his chest and he clenched his teeth at the feeling, grabbing Lyla’s shirt in his fists._

_“No.” Lyla answered as she leaned down to kiss the top of his skull. “It was kind of…cool.”_

_Boss-Man had felt his soul sink at those words and the heat of his magic magnified as Ambrose embraced Lyla. He couldn’t help it when he dug his heel into her scalp._

_“Ow! You’re a little shit!” Ambrose had grumbled with an irritated huff._

It had been a while since he had witnessed Ambrose’s weird impulse to give gifts to strangers.

“You still do that?” Lyla teased as her friend sat back down on their bench. Ambrose nodded before shrugging one shoulder.

“I do it occasionally. When I have the cash to spare.” Ambrose sighed. “I wish I could do it more but…”

“I still think it’s stupid.” Boss-Man muttered and as Lyla and Ambrose’s laughter surrounded him, he covered his smile with a hand. Ambrose reached out to lightly press her finger against his ribs to push him off-balance before she let herself droop into Lyla’s side.

“You are still a little shit.” Ambrose murmured sleepily.

“Nah, Am. He’s perfect.” Lyla retorted as she rested her chin on Ambrose’s head.

He couldn’t always make them smile but it was moments like this that he was truly Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to tentatively say that there will be weekly updates (one chapter per week) from here on out. Just a heads up!


End file.
